A Hogwart's Tale
by Miranell
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for an 8th year, all the 7th years of his grade have to repeat their final year. He broke up with Ginny and a strange friendship forms between him and Draco. But will it be more?
1. Chapter 1

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 1

As soon as they boarded the train Harry hugged Hermione and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. He could sense that the two were wanting to go on a snog fest. And Harry really didn't need to see that. Actually recently Harry had taken to being alone. While he still loved his friends and enjoyed their company he felt...different than them. So he would sneak off to be alone. That was the case now. He left his friends and went off to a lonely compartment near the end of the train. He sat on the familiar seat and watched as the familiar scenery began to go by. It was almost comforting if it didn't remind him of so many things. He leaned his head on the window pane and sighed as his dark hair fell into his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. But instead of his messy hair annoying him as it used to he slowly found that people now liked it. It gave him a mysterious look. He snorted softly as he wondered if this was how Malfoy had felt. Harry had heard some of the girls talk about Malfoy and how mysterious he was. Harry had just found it annoying at the time but now he wondered if it was the same.

In an attempt to get to the station early, he achieved in getting there late, dodging people he knew, and apparently his mother, who thought she might be able to catch a glimpse of her son. Though he loved her dearly, he wasn't ready to go back. He had spent the summer on the streets, in hotels and, when possible, in a room when people were kind enough. Of course he wouldn't let people on the train know of his plight.

Once on the train he moved to the back, he needed a quiet space to be alone, and he needed one soon, before everyone saw him and brought him into their group. Flinging open the door, he moved in the compartment and closed the door, pulling down the shade. That would have been about the same time Pansy's voice rang out his name in question.

"Bugger." He muttered, finally noticing his compartment wasn't as empty as he thought. No, of course he contained Harry Potter, that was just how things were working out.

Harry slowly raised his head and looked over to Malfoy. "...Oh..." he said in a tone that said he wasn't surprised or thought Malfoy was worth the effort. He leaned his head back on the window pane, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if in a half sleep. "You're running from your lackeys? I thought I heard your disgusting girlfriend's voice calling for you." Harry suddenly felt like if he and Malfoy fought he could get back to a sense of normal. But it was obvious his heart wasn't into it. He sighed softly, "Want fire whiskey." He muttered very softly.

At first he froze, not knowing whether he was going to have to turn around a leave, or if he was even welcome. Draco just scowled at the remark about his 'girlfriend', it had been an ongoing thing that he feared he might never be able to shake off. With the offer of fire whiskey Draco felt comfortable enough to take a seat, sliding onto the floor with his bags on the seat above. He prayed Harry didn't notice the state of his belongings. Dirty, stained, torn, he hadn't the time to get new things, and living on the road certainly took it's toll, and living without his parents money was even more difficult. "Yeah...sounds like you could use some yourself..."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, tossing it to Draco. "I'd say that there is no way you could understand but after all that happened I'm sure you could. Or at least try." He looked over at Draco and did a double take. He wanted to ask Draco about it, or at the very least tease him a great deal about it. But judging from how Draco looked at the moment...Harry didn't want to be responsible for breaking someone. Not now when he was on the verge too. Harry then turned his gaze back to the window and watched the countryside slide by. He was silent for a moment and then finally said, "...Truce." His head thunked on the glass again as he sighed. "At least till we get to school." He slouched low in his seat and propped his feet up on the other seat, his arms crossed once again. His green eyes took on a dull look. "Then we can go back to whatever. Get something of a normal life again." He muttered softly. He hadn't slept in what seemed like forever. Nightmares would flood his dreams. He was thankful that his scar never hurt anymore. But images of the past would enter his dreams and he would wake either crying or in a cold sweat. For about a week, till he became too tired and would pass out into blissful oblivion. The only time he got sleep. But the next night they would be back. The screams...the blood...death all around him. Harry felt his eyes closed and he struggled to pull them open again. Afraid of what hid behind his eyelids.

Draco took a sip from the flask, tilting his head back, relishing the burn as it went down. Another sip followed, before screwing the cap back on and tossing it to Harry. "What is normal now Potter?" He believed the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die was going through as tough a time as he was. Yet they were both handling it whatever way they could. Of course Malfoy was on the edge, he was ready to snap, maybe that was one of the reasons he couldn't go home. Too many pressures and accusations. He cried. A lot. Sleep wouldn't come some nights, everything from the last few years hit him, from who he was and what he had become, and how he had become exactly what everyone wanted, despite he constant attempts to rebel.

Harry actually managed a dry chuckle. "I think our relationship was rather easy. I hated you, you hated me. For us, that could be normal, couldn't it?" Harry's eyes finally slid closed again. "There is no normal...anymore. I screwed that up. So...rry..." Harry's head lolled to the side and he was asleep. Dementors could have attacked the train, Voldemort could have risen from the dead and still Harry would not have awoken, so deep was his sleep. In his sleep he looked more like a wounded child than a broken young adult.

"I still hate you...I think." In no time Potter was asleep, which meant Draco technically had the compartment to himself, a snoring Gryffindor was the least of his worries. He talked to Harry, like the boy was awake, he tried to figure things out, like how he was going to face the Slytherin's, who needed their leader.

Twenty minutes before they arrived at Hogwarts Harry's inner alarm clock seemed to have gone off, letting him know that they were near. ...That or the fact that he was sleeping in such a precarious position. He slipped off the seat, having slowly slid forward more and more in his sleep till he finally fell onto the floor in an odd position. One leg on the seat still, the other up on the window and his arms above his head as he lay on the floor, gasping at the shock. He then groaned loudly, he didn't know whether to grab his back or his head in pain. "Bloody train seats." He groaned, figuring it was better to blame the train then himself as he slowly sat up. His back popping.

Draco had dozed off himself at some point, waking mere moments before Harry. "You looked uncomfortable, but you looked like you needed the sleep..." Draco shrugged, even seeing Potter in pain didn't get a rise out of him. He had used his magic, temporarily patching up his things, he still had an image to keep.

Harry had blinked at him, confused. For a moment it almost sounded like Malfoy had cared. Had had a human emotion. Now Harry didn't know what to think of the very pale blond boy in front of him. Harry shook his head and removed his glasses to clean them. "Yeah." He said, his voice still gruff from sleep. "Don't sleep much anymore." He yawned as he put his glasses on and pulled out one of his bags. He searched in it till he found his robes. He slipped them on and sat down. Then his eyes widened and he smacked himself on the forehead, muttering a few choice words. "Forgot to buy an owl." His heart lurched at the thought of another owl. Hedwig was his owl. Would always be his...but she was gone so he knew he'd have to get a new one eventually. He fairly growled his frustration. Was everything going to be a horrible reminder for him about all that he lost? Or all that he had taken from people? He took a deep breath, trying not to over react. Not to lash out. He glanced over at Malfoy and was almost shocked to see Malfoy looking like his old self. He couldn't help but smile a little.

For Malfoy, the illusion of normal would be easy. Scowl and frown, dismiss people with a wave of his hand and waltz around like he owned the place. As long as he didn't have to speak, he was never too sure of what would escape his lips anymore.

At Harry's realization of having to get a new owl, Draco almost felt sorry for him. Almost gave him his own owl. But then snapped back to reality for a brief moment, Draco Malfoy being nice? Not happening. "Sorry about Hedwig..." He muttered, suprising himself with the knowledge that he knew the owls name, and remembered it. His focus had shifted to his own bag, reorganizing it simply so he had something to do, something other then watching Potter.

Harry jumped. Visibly startled that Draco remembered or even knew his owl's name. Harry turned, almost robotically to look out the dark window. "Thanks." Harry said. The rest of the trip was filled with silence. Harry was shocked that they didn't try and bait each other into a fight. But Harry figured they both needed the break. He sighed when the train slowed to a stop and he heard the other students filing out of their compartments. He didn't moved, not till it got quiet outside. Harry took a deep breath and stood. "Here we go." He moved past Draco and gripped the door handle but paused before opening it. He looked at Draco, reached in his pocket and gave Draco the rest of the fire whiskey. "Thanks...for not trying to talk to me about what happened." He gave a smile and then pulled the door open, starting down the corridor to exit the train and into the cool air.

Draco simply shrugged, knowing Harry was startled by his memory. They each fell into silence at that point, lost in thoughts, lists of things to do. When the train finally stopped, neither boy moved, not until the rush was gone. Harry left first, tossing him what was left of the fire whiskey. "I don't really want to talk about it myself..." He watched Harry go, wondering what this year would bring between them. Did he really have the motivation to continue making fun of Harry and company?

It felt like eternity when Draco got off the train. He had completely forgotten that he had been chosen as Head Boy for Slytherin, something that over the summer had slipped his memory. He curse softly under his breath, knowing he was going to have to make appearances now. He took another sip of the drink, tucking it into his robes, making his way to the carriages, where he was attack by Pansy and pulled into one with her.

Harry almost felt sorry for Draco. ...Almost. He climbed inside a carraige with Ron and Hermione, ignoring their slurping and giggling. Hermione pulled away from Ron long enough to ask Harry where he had been. Harry shrugged, "Just alone..." He smiled slightly, knowing they would never believe he had been hanging out with Malfoy. As he thought about it Harry found it strange how easily they had been with each other. _When he isn't being an ass he's actually an okay guy._ he thought about it.

After the long bumpy ride to the school Harry soon found himself sitting at the house table, eating the delicious food and listening to the stories around him. Hearing about everyone's summer was...well frankly boring. They had all gone out celebrating, mourning the dead and rebuilding what was destroyed. He couldn't help but feel guilty at knowing if he had been faster...if he had been stronger...he could have defeated Voldemort that much sooner...and maybe everyone would still be alive and homes not destroyed. At the thought of homes being destroyed he looked around the great hall and was surprised, finally seeing it for the first time. It was perfect. From what he heard from Hermione every witch and wizard available had come to fix Hogwarts and to add more magical barriers again. Now it all looked as it should. He slowly turned his gaze around the room till it fell on Malfoy. He was so different. And Harry wondered now if this was for the better. Once upon a time Harry would have been jumping up and down for joy at the way Malfoy had acted. But now Harry just found it...curious. He snorted softly and went back to eating, waiting on when Ron and Hermione, the head boy and girl, would be leading them to their dorms so Harry could once again sleep. Sleep before going to class...for once Harry didn't feel anything for the classes. What more could they teach him now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 2

The carriage was full of...her. Hugging a touching and cuddling, everything Draco didn't need. Every touch annoyed him, every word pushed him closer. But he had developed a tolerence to her perhaps, for it wasn't until they were eating did he finally lose it. The touching and cooing didn't stop, and this was the first good meal he'd had in days, and she was on the verge of making him lose it.

"Get off of me you bloody...munter!" Munter, that was a word one didn't hear often. To Pansy it was the ultimate insult. With one word he managed to call her ugly, and a dog, which was exactly what she looked like when she cried. He felt nothing seeing her tears, his rocky relationship had been held together because of his father. Well, he was done doing what his father wanted. "You're a disgrace Parkinson." Silence had befallen the Slytherin table, the jokes and insults finally stopped. All eyes were on Draco, and the crying female who bolted out of the Great Hall.

Harry and his friends followed Pansy with their eyes. Snickers filled the table, Harry grew bored. Finally Hermione stood and led the House out of the Great Hall and to the dorms. Once inside Harry curled up and slept in his bed. Sadly he didn't stay asleep for long, he awoke with sweats and gasping...

The week went by slowly. Harry was sure he had had classes. He knew he did cause he had actually taken notes. He just had completely blanked out the time he had spent there. He didn't even know the names of some of his teachers. What he did remember, and what he was trying to do now, was avoid the groups of kids rushing him. They wanted to know everything that had happened to him first hand. Wanted to know where he had been. What he had felt. Why he had returned to school. He pushed through the crowd and practically ran down the hall. Another thing that Harry had remembered was seeing Malfoy in the halls. But both had avoided each other. Now Harry was beginning to feel angry. He needed to lash out. He actually hated to admit it but he needed to get in a fight with someone. The only one he could think of was Malfoy. Who else could get under his skin? And who else could Harry possibly annoy more? But Harry didn't know where Malfoy was. So instead he ran outside and soon found himself by one of the tree's near the river. Harry felt his knees give out, placed his glasses near his leg and he dipped his hands into the freezing water. He splashed his face, not caring what kind of water this was. Just wanting to douse the fire of anger he felt inside him.

Draco had avoided Pansy all week. Hell, she had made him guide all the new Slytherin. Alone. He was their go to guy. Everyone wanted to know his story. Draco went to class, he copied someones notes, life went on. He'd seen Harry a few times, but chose to avoid him, he had always liked their relationship. There wasn't one.

Draco had seen Harry make his way to the lake, and he excused himself from the group which immediately dispersed back into the school. "What's wrong ...Potter?" He tried to make it sound natural, he tried to have that verbal sneer, the contempt, but it sounded forced, even to him. "Bugger." He muttered, he couldn't even come up with a good insult towards Harry Potter!

Harry smiled, hearing the voice he wanted to. He stood, placing his glasses back on his nose. "What's the matter Malfoy?" Harry slowly turned to him, his wet bangs hanging heavy in his eyes and water slowly dripped off like tears. "Can't think of something good to say? Too scared to worry about yourself so you gotta pretend for your enemy?" Harry shook his bangs from his eyes. "You know what our problem is, _Draco_?" He emphasized his name, making it into an insult. "We never laugh anymore. And what we need is a good laugh." Harry drew his wand, pointed it at Draco, "_Maidaloues._" He quickly said, a spell one of the twins had created a long time again. It was SUPPOSED to be used on girls, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if it would work on a guy. Harry jumped when he saw that it did. Then he snorted and finally bent over in laughter. The spell, changed the person it was casted upon into a French maid. He already knew he was going to pay for it. Dearly. But it was worth it, just to see Malfoy like that.

"There's nothing to laugh about Potter, you know that better then I do." Draco paused, Harry was pushing him, and nothing. He was doomed._"Maidaloues."_ Came the others boys voice, and Draco paused, he'd never heard of that one before. He shook his head. "You're losing your mind..." But then the other boy started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. And Draco had the feeling his was at the receiving end of some joke, like something had happened. He'd felt that way before, when he got turned into a ferret by a mentally unstable teacher.

It really was a breeze that made him look down. A chill went up his body as the cool air touched his bare skin. Wait. Bare skin! Malfoy looked down and let out the tiniest of squeaks, his face turning an unnatural shade of red. "Bloody hell Potter, what did you do to me!" He glanced around in a panic, what if someone saw him like this! He didn't think he could ever live this down. He didn't even know what he was supposed to do. in theory his clothes had become this maids thing, which meant he had nothing to cover up with.

"I'm going to kill you." Draco growled after he finally got over the shock. He had his wand in hand, sneer in place, eyes flashing darkly, much like he had looked before this entire Voldemort business.

Harry couldn't help it, practically giggling. "And what will you do, huh Malfoy?" Harry finally got his laughter under control and he flicked his wrist, Malfoy returned to normal. "Oh come on. That was something to laugh about! The strong and proud Draco Malfoy wearing a maids outfit." He stood their smirking. "Can you do it? Can you try and make me pay?" He almost looked at Malfoy, pleadingly. He almost wanted Malfoy to attack him. _Do it, Malfoy! Do it!_ "Do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 3

It was the exact same kind of thing he'd have done to Harry and laughed. But having it done to himself, suddenly it wasn't as amusing. At least he had the decency to reverse the spell, something Draco never would have dreamed of doing. A fight though, was not what he was looking for, but Harry seemed to want it. And maybe it would make him feel better.

"You asked for it." Draco swung. Is this what the Head Boy should be doing? Is this what was best for him? Probably not, but if it made him feel better, for even a moment, it was worth it.

Harry wasn't expecting that and he was too startled to react. He felt Draco's fist hit his jaw and Harry went down...well...backwards...into the water. Harry came up gasping and sputtering. "Y-y-you a-ass!" He stuttered out, now cold. He pulled himself out of the water, now being held down by his heavy went robes. He stood there looking like a drowned dog. "Y-you were s-supposed to use m-m-magic!" He practically snapped. "Now l-look at me!" He snorted softly, finally feeling a bit better.

Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't know he was supposed to play fair! "Aguamenti!" He muttered, a stream of water shooting from his wand, raining down on Potter. Malfoy held this spell a few seconds, then let it go. "Either way you look like a wet dog." This brought the slightest smirk to the boys face, something he hadn't been able to do all summer. This may be as close to normal as they were going to get. Picking on each other, but not with the intent to hurt each other, but merely to remind them of better days, to put the pain behind them. Perhaps they had finally grown up.

Harry half glared at Malfoy and spit out the water that had fallen in his mouth like a fountain. "Not funny." He reached up and slicked back his bangs so he could see. But even though he said that he couldn't help but give a small chuckle. They were trying, And they both knew it. Harry gave a smile, turned around and flopped back down on the ground. "But good to know you can actually do a good joke." he said softly. But he looked back at Malfoy with a smirk, "But you did look good as a girl." He laughed.

"I _always_ look good. However if you mention the again, I will make you pay. And this time it wont be a mere punch..." Draco said. He crossed his arms, looking down at Harry. They were getting along, talking civily, or at least as nicely as they could get. It was strange, and yet relieving, he didn't have to insult and torment because in all honestly, his heart wasn't in it. Years ago, before Harry had been sorted, he had seen a possible friendship between the two boys, but nothing had become of it and they moved on happy as ever.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah yeah." He sighed softly. He didn't like Draco standing above him. It annoyed him, But he didn't speak about it. "So, you broke up that Pansy thing." He looked up at him, "Why? You've been doing her since God knows when. Why the change of heart?" Harry yawned, "I would have thought you would have kept her around even if you don't like her. Sleeping with someone is supposed to be therapeutic."

Draco shifted his attention to the lake. "My Father was the reason I put up with her. Apparently we Purebloods were supposed to stick together. She was good for nothing more then sleeping with and copying notes from." He sighed, nope, he did not miss her at all. Finally he turned to Harry again. "What would you know about that particular subject?" He doubted Harry knew anything.

Harry shrugged, he sat up and stared out at the lake. "Depends on what you mean. Taking notes, therapeutic sleeping with others, or just sleeping with others in general?" He rubbed that back of his head. "The answer to them all is I don't really know much. Note taking was never something I took joy in. And the other two I never got the chance to do." He snorted softly, "When would I have had the time? Between trying to make it through school alive and fighting off the ultimate evil and trying not to get locked in a cage back with my relatives. Not much free time. Only way I know about it is Hermione." Harry slowly looked back at Draco with large wide eyes, "You have any idea how scary detailed those Muggle smut books are! At least that's what she calls it." Harry slowly shook his head. "I made the mistake of asking her about the book she was reading. Never again. Never." He shuddered and looked back out at the water. "Women are bigger perverts than we are! I mean we just say 'boobs' and BAM! Hot things! Nooooo no. Women go into every little detail about breasts." He snorted, "If I ever had the strength to listen I might find it enjoyable but it's too detailed." He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, what about you? Aside from The Pansy? ...Every other girl in the school?"

Muggle novels. Draco had heard of them, for a period there all the girls he knew were secretly reading them. And from the bits and pieces he heard from them, it was pure rubbish! Revolting. And that thought was strengthened by Harry's opinion. "For once I dare say we agree. Men don't need details, we need visuals!" He chuckled to himself, pausing for a moment to consider how to answer Harry's last question. "Pansy, a lot. Not because she was overly pretty or even that good, but because she was always willing, kind of a last resort, need relief now. There's been others, I don't remember names, but my reputation was pretty accurate." He smirked. "The real secret is to not get attached to them. You do it, but never sleep with them, for some reason the means commitment."

Harry snorted, "You're disgusting. I couldn't imagine sleeping with someone I don't care for." He laughed, "But then again when the need gets strong enough even I might be tempted." He then pushed himself to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. Stay still for too long and he might be tempted to fall asleep. Even when freezing and wet. "But it is good to know that your taste in women isn't that horrible. There may be some hope for you yet!" He grinned and turned around to face Draco. He tilted his head to the side, studying Draco. Since they were on such good terms right now Harry felt he had to check on the one thing that had been bugging him for years. He leaned forward towards Draco..and sniffed. "Do you use...baby shampoo?" He asked and jumped back before Draco could hit him again.

"My taste in women is just fine thank you. I just haven't found the right one yet." In a way that's how he justified being with all these women, he was looking for the perfect one. His father would say he was trying out the merchandise before purchasing, but women weren't things to be bought and sold. Harry needn't worry about getting hit, Draco was too stunned by the question to even speak, let alone punch him. "Is it...is it that obvious?" Suddenly he paled, what if others knew? "It gives it a nice shine, keeps it smooth and soft, and it doesn't frizz, that's why I laid off the gel from the first few years of Hogwarts..." His voice was soft, how the hell had Harry figured it out?

Harry tried to keep a straight face. He really did. He pinched his lips shut tight but the laughter burst forth. Soon he was gripping his sides as tears formed. He struggled to calm down but couldn't help it, he kept giggling. "I was...I was kidding!" He grinned up at him, "Well your hair is so soft looking. Don't worry, it doesn't smell like it. It was just something that has been bugging me for a few years now." He straightened up, finally calming down. "I was just wondering since no ever told me that even our hair is cursed." He frowned, glancing up at his own bangs, "Though I figured it out on my own." He motioned for Draco to follow him as he started back towards the school. The next class was going to start.

The laughter made Draco smile, look at how relaxed they were, laughing and talking instead of fighting and screaming. Though he wiped the smile off and glared at Potter, crossing his arms as his companion looked his way. "I can't help that I like having nice hair. The girls love it." He thought for a moment. "You should suggest it to that mud..." He paused, wanting to call Hermione a mudblood, but not wanting to offend Harry, not yet at least. "I mean Granger. Might control that nest of hers..." Draco fell in step beside Harry, not even considering how it would look if they were seem walking into the school together.

Harry had started to tense when he heard Draco start to say the dreaded 'M' word. But hearing Draco change it he relaxed again. _So he is trying,_ he thought with a smile. "Hermione doesn't take advice. I assume you remember the horrible House Elf incident at the school." Harry shook his head, "Even after they told her they were happy here...she has a thicker head than either of us. A good heart. But a thick head." he shook his head softly, "Plus I doubt that stuff would work on her hair. Like I said, I think our hair is magicked. Think about it. Your hair is unnaturally pale so you got the ghost or vampire look. Hermione's got the lion look that she can't seem to fix." Then he pointed at his own hair, "And I got _this_! You think I like walking around with this messy thing? I've cut it, brushed, everything short of gluing it into place! Nothing works. Within a few minutes it's back to looking like this!" He sighed and then groaned. "And here we are talking about hair like a couple of girls!" He shook his head. "Bloody hell, I need a girlfriend."

Draco just snickered at the comments about hair. They were chatting like a couple females, yet strangely, it was more satisfying then hating each other. "You know, the Weasleyette adores you." By that he meant Ginny. Sure Potter could do better, but she would be a start. If he wasn't available he would have options appearing out of nowhere. The he could ditch the Weasley girl and go for someone better. "And you really should consider getting new glasses, I think something a little more modern...thicker frames, girls would love it." He was spending too much time on this, in fact, he was starting to scare himself. "On second though, lets pretend I didn't say anything."

Harry shrugged about Ginny. "We were together for a while. But...apparently without the danger the need to be with one another faded. We just slowly stopped spending time together till we finally made it official and broke up. Which is good. She'll find someone better." Harry chuckled, "Hey I'm famous! I should get like a model!" Harry reached up and touched his glasses with a frown. "What are you now? A fashion consultant?" He sighed. "Alright. See you in potions." He gave Draco a half wave and jogged towards the school and into his History Of Magic class. Where he was bombarded with questions from Ron about why he had been with Malfoy and had not kicked his ass. He had been watching from the window as Harry and Malfoy had been walking towards the school. Harry fell asleep during the class and then began the trip down to the dungeon for Potions.

"I think you might be stretching your model fantasies a little too far." What else could Draco say, Potter was a little plain. Whatever, it wasn't his problem, looking good came naturally to him. They went their separate ways, Draco making his way to transfiguration, where he was joined by Pansy, who seemed to get over her anger, quizzing him endlessly if they could get back together, if he still liked her, if he wanted to copy her notes. If he wasn't still thinking about how well he and Potter had gotten along he probably would have said something stupid to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 4

Once class was over, Draco made his way to the Potions class, taking his normal seat in the middle, knowing this was one class him and Pansy did not share. He was remembering the first time he met Harry Potter, and how different things would have been had Potter been in Slytherin, or even not his arch enemy..

Harry felt Ron pull him into the class. Two tables up from Draco. He gave a nod to Draco and took his seat next to Ron, who was staring at him bewildered. Ron looked between the two of them, waiting for the insults to ensue, but none did. The class began. They were to make a cloning potion. For small things. A good way to fool Muggles. If an object is possessed with magic and is causing problems you make a clone of it, only it doesn't have it's magic properties, then you just switch it out with the Muggle object. Harry added the random gross objects to it. If he had to make a guess, he thought he and Ron were doing ok with it. ...That is until...Neville happened. Poor Neville had made it to class last and was given the desk between Harry's and Draco's. He set to work on his potion but...like always...the potion went wrong. Most people dove out of the way but Harry hadn't made it over Ron when the potion exploded. As the purple smoke cleared Harry stood there coughing. He looked around confused as people were giving him strange looks. Neville, it seems, had learned to run before his experiments exploded and he had made away before the potion exploded. Harry...was not so lucky. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around at the people staring at him. "What?"

His voice was different. Higher pitch. His hair, which had always fallen in his face was a little longer. Shoulder length and slightly flippy. He looked down at the ends and saw slight bumps on his chest. He reached up to touch them and his eyes widened. He had...he had...BREASTS! He touched his face and neck and looked around desperately. "What the bloody hell-?" He was a girl!

The nod he got from Potter sent the greatest look of confusion onto Weasley's face, this was almost as good as intentionally screwing with him. The assignment itself was fairly simple, there were just a lot of components. He was considering how he was going to handle Pansy when the explosion happened, one would think he'd have learned to pay attention when Neville was around. In typical Slytherin fashion, it was every man for himself.

Draco coughed. It came out a little higher pitched then normal, but he figured he just had something in his throat. The first thing he attempted to fix was his hair. Running a hand through it he was sure a part of his died. It was long. And dark...and thick and...frizzy! "My hair!" Wait. That was definitely not his voice. The other Slytherins had recovered, and were holding back their laughter the best they could. "What!" That was when he looked down. He had breasts. He was a girl. He couldn't believe this, he was going to be the laughing stock of the House. Until he saw Harry. "Uhhh...Potter..."

Harry looked over at him. "Yeah? ...Wait...Who're you?" He couldn't remember a girl that looked like that. ...And Potter? How many people called him- "Malfoy?" Harry gasped and was pointing at him in shock when the Professor came over. Slughorn. He stood there looking at the two of them in confusion. "...This is...interesting. Well." He coughed slightly. "Um. I think you two should go to the Hospital Wing. Come on now, off with you." Harry looked over at Ron...who was doubled over in laughter. He sighed and left the classroom. Once Draco was out Harry stared at him as they were walking. "Well. Bugger. ...Guess you get to see if that shampoo works on that type of hair. ...I think it's moving... is it alive?"

Draco cast his housemates a look, that on the male version would shut them right up. however it seemed it looked amusing on a female, causing them to break out laughing even harder. Even the Gryffindor's were laughing at him. "Interesting? This is a disaster Professor! He is a menace to this entire school!" He pointed at Neville. "You're a dead man..." He growled. At least Neville was still afraid of him, cowering like a child.

They left the class, and the laughter behind. "I'd rather not have to. There better be a way to fix this." He glanced at Harry, nope, he wasn't even an attractive woman. "You know...at least I don't have the breasts of a first year..."

"Ha! They're bigger than they look. This robe covers them!" He opened the robe and they fairly popped out. If Harry knew breast sizes, and he didn't, he would be about a C cup. "Besides. This isn't so bad." He shook himself from side, watching his breasts swing from side to side. "Boing boing!" He grinned. "This is kinda cool!" He then jumped up and down in place, watching them bounce up and down. Then he winced, wrapped his arms around his breasts and bent over slightly. "Owww, that kinda hurts. No wonder they don't do that." He scoffed, "Stupid American Baywatch." Once they were in the Hospital Wing Harry was pulling the neck of his shirt forward so he could stare down at them. "Awwww...they're so...so...beautiful!" He seemed pleased with himself. Madam Pomfrey asked them who they were. Once she knew she started chuckling and had them go sit down on a bed while she called the Headmaster. Harry took off his robe and studied himself in the mirror. "Wow! I got a nice body as a girl." He looked himself up and down. "Yep. I'd do me." He looked over at Malfoy. "Not you. Ew. But me, yeah!"

Draco couldn't believe Potter, it was like he'd never been put in front of breasts before. "Come on Potter, the sooner we get out of these bodies, the sooner I can wring your friends neck. Madame Pomfrey had no idea who they were, which was no surprise. Though even she got a chuckle when the truth was revealed. "I'm not that bad looking..." He glanced at himself in a mirror. Some makeup, serious hair control, better robes, yeah, he could be pretty hot. "Too bad, you're probably the only girl who would want to do Potter. But really, could you please put your clothes back on? This is just...disturbing..."

Madam Pomfrey did a few tests before McGonagall arrived. Harry simply stood there grinning. "I'm good looking!" He was still striking poses in the mirror when McGonagall arrived. She stood there in confusion as Harry was gripping and lifting one breast and then the other. More so confused since she saw that Draco and Harry weren't fighting. "Mr. Potter!" Harry spun around, still gripping his breasts. "Professor! ...Hi?" She took a deep breath, like she was trying not to yell at him. "Mr. Potter, I would expect this from Mr. Weasley, not you! Behave yourself!" Harry dropped his hands. She placed a hand wearily on her forehead. "It hasn't even been a full week Mr. Potter..." Harry gave a small smile. McGonagall looked over at Draco. "And you too Mr. Malfoy..." She shook her head and gave a sigh, "Well I should at least be happy that you two aren't trying to kill each other. As for what has happened to you two, the effects are temporary. You two will return to normal within a few days. In the mean time." She pulled out her wand and gave a flick at them. Their uniforms changed and suddenly they were both wearing female uniforms. Harry gave a very girlish screech, grabbed his skirt and tried to pull it lower to cover his legs. "P-Professor!" "Oh stop it you two! It's just as temporary as what's wrong with you. When you change back your normal forms your uniforms will change back too. But seeing as how you're both now female, you'll be walking around in female uniforms. It's a part of the rules. Now I suggest you gather your things and get used to these bodies. You two don't have to go to the rest of your classes, but I expect you to return to them tomorrow. No exceptions. Now run along!" She turned and left to talk to Madam Pomfrey. Harry picked up his robe and started walking funny back. "This isn't right."

"He's the one fondling himself...and you think i like being a girl! If Longbottom figured out how to do potions I wouldn't here right now." The news hit him, the effects would go away after a few days. A few days! He was already the laughing stock of the Potions class, it wouldn't take long before the entire House knew, and in turn, the whole school. Though Malfoy almost lost his cool when their uniforms were switched to that of the Hogwarts females. A skirt.

"How can you expect us to simply 'get used' to these bodies! Have you ever been turned into a male! I feel trapped in an alien body..." At least they had the rest of the day off, he would need it. Truth be told, if he was going to be a girl, he was going to do it well, and look good in the process. Draco picked up his own things, following Harry out. "You're right, this isn't right." He paused when the Headmistress told them one more bit of information. They had a new room, until things went back to normal. All their things would be brought there for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**Side Note:** From Alana and myself, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVS! And the reviews! We were so excited to get some fan and reviews!

Chapter 5

Harry walked along, walking almost like he had jock itch. "It's so...breezey!" He shivered. "It's cold!" He sighed and shift uncomfortable. He pulled his shirt forward a bit and gapped. "A bra?" He walked along grumbling. "Why pent them up? Now they can't breathe." He sighed again and looked over at Draco, "And leave Neville alone. It's not his fault he gave you an ugly female body. You're like a cross between Hermione and Pansy. Hermione's hair and Pansy's face." He laughed.

Draco growled at Potter. "The hair can be controlled. for the Pansy face, i guess lots of makeup?" He shrugged. He didn't know a thing about the stuff, but he was sure he could figure it out. "Potter...you really need a girlfriend...or maybe a boyfriend now..." He tilted his head slightly, either way, bras might be uncomfortable, but they were interesting in some aspects. He couldn't help but watch Potter, who was walking like he had a wedgie or something.

Harry snorted, he couldn't help it. The need to tease was too great. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him closer to him. He smirked, "You offering? Technically you're both now." He shook his head, released Draco and groaned, "Look, I want one. A girlfriend. Really I do. But I'm not cruel enough to put her through hell. Which is what I would do if I were to get one right now." He sighed and started down the stairs. "Besides, no offense, but the rumors state you have slept with just about every girl here. I don't want your hand-me-downs. They never seem to be quiet right."

"Sorry Potter, I'm not a lesbian...though that would really, _really_ hot. Except its...you." Draco smirked, but then things got a little serious. The guy was lonely. "Come on...outside of Slytherin I haven't touched many of them." He understood Harry's uncertainty, but maybe a girl would snap hm out of his...funk. "Being in a relationship might make things easier..." Great, now he was giving advice...relationship advice, like a typical girl.

"So, you like guys now?" Harry chuckled. He shook his head, "Maybe. Didn't help before." Harry wasn't good at controlling this new face, so his emotions showed. He looked empty. He shook his head, "Maybe. But right now I don't really feel anything. Why get in a relationship just to be in a relationship? They reached the bottom of the stairs. He brushed his hair out of his face again. He was getting the mannerisms of a girl down a little too perfectly, flipping his hair over his shoulder. He froze and then shuddered. "This is too creepy! Next thing you know we'll be having our menstrual cycle..." He gagged slightly on the word.

"No! I'm still a guy. In a girl body. Wait. That means I want to be a lesbian..." Draco scratched his head in confusion. "Why not be in a relationship just to be in one? I mean, any idiot can tell you're lonely, you need someone to face this new world with. You're done running Potter, Voldemort is gone, you're all grown up." Draco let himself trail off, he was talking too much. "You say that word again and I will hurt you..." It was only a few days, no way this 'menstrual cycle' was going to happen.

Harry grabbed Draco and had him pinned against the wall, glaring down at him. "What would you know? I'm not like you! I might be lonely but why bring someone else down with me? I can't even control my own thoughts!" He shook slightly, tears forming in his eyes. "I replay their deaths. I'm the reason so many people are dead! Why people lost everything! And I saw good people kill other good people! And I killed! And you think that makes me stable enough to be with another person? So yeah, I'm lonely! But I won't let another suffer because of me!" He released Draco and stepped back, he turned away muttering about stupid female hormones.

"Bloody hell, are you really that thick?" Draco shook his head. "People died doing great things. You saved the entire Wizarding world AND the entire Muggle world. You stood up to Voldemort and did something no one else could, hell, i can't even stand up to my own Father...haven't even seen him since that night." Draco sighed, Potter was a good guy, and in a way he was jealous, to even have a part of Harry's courage. "You could make a girl really happy, I know you're able to laugh, you just need to let someone in, no one can hurt you anymore...they're dead."

"I'm not worried about physical hurt. And I didn't exactly stand up to him because I wanted to." he bowed his head. "I might have saved them but...I wasn't. And sadly, I'm not letting anyone save me." He looked back and gave Draco a half smile, "And you'll stand up to him, one day. Make it your own prophecy." He turned away again and gave a sigh. "Sometimes I think it's better to just allow someone to wallow in their self pity in order to let them get out of it."

Been wallowing for seven years, it wont help Potter. But if that's how you want it..." Draco shrugged. He tried being to good guy, still wasn't that good at it. "That skirt makes your butt look big..." He took a few larger steps, getting ahead of Harry to avoid some kind of physical contact. Chick fights are only good with mud. Or pudding. He knew he had to stand up to his father, but it was easier to just run away.

Harry seemed to instantly snap out of the depression and placed his hands on his butt, looking back behind him. "It does not!" He pouted, he looked rather comical actually. "You're just jealous that my breasts are bigger than yours." He followed Draco. "So, what're we gonna do for the rest of the day? Feel up for a tiny adventure?"

Draco giggled at Harry, but it ended quite quickly. "Did I just...giggle!" He shook his head, this female thing was going to be impossible to pull off. "What did you have in mind?" His only plans for the day were to do his hair...and figure out the makeup thing and every of mannerism of being a girl.

Harry laughed and waited till a ghost passed by them before he answered. "Forbidden Forest. I mean. Why stick around here for the rest of the day if people are just going to point and laugh?" He then batted his eyelashes at Draco, "Unless you wanted to go to the room of requirement and get started on your make-up..."

"But the forest...that's..." He paused, he hadn't been there since...well...he'd rather not think about it. It had to be one rule he always followed. _'Really Draco, it's your last year at Hogwarts, you're smarter and stronger and much more talented then last time.'_ His mind was right. They were kind of in disguise now too, no one would recognize them as Harry and Draco. "The makeup can wait."

Harry laughed as they started down the next set of stairs to the entrance. "It's really sad that you're thinking of putting on make-up. The transformation really is affecting your brain." He didn't want to tell Draco the real reason he was going to the Forest was for Neville. Neville seemed to be doing really well when it came to plants. Harry had been planning on visiting the forest and getting some for Neville since Neville was too scared to go to the Forest himself. He had been planning on cross breeding a couple of plants and giving them to Professor Sprout for extra credit. Even now that he didn't have to save or help anyone, Harry still felt the need to. "Just don't run away this time." Harry teased.

"Well if I have to be a girl, I have to look better then Pansy, which means I have to put at least a little effort into this." If he was going to be the laughing stock of Slytherin, he was going to at least turn some heads, for blackmail purposes. He was slightly curious as to Potters motives for going into the forest, something told him it could be a trap, but convinced himself it was nonsense. Potter and him had been on good terms. Unless that was part of the set up. "Shut up and lets just go."

"Alright. Just one quick stop." She stopped at one of the green houses and he grabbed a couple a of brown clothe bags. He then led the way, sneaking, down to the Forest. It wasn't long till they were in the safety and cover of the trees. He took off his robe and wrapped it around his waist. "You know, aside from the giant spiders and some of the centaurs the forest isn't that bad." He smiled looking up at the trees. "It hides things. Maybe that's why I like it." He grinned as he pushed through the brush, ignoring the scratches that appeared on his legs. He really missed pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 6

Giant spiders? Centaurs? What exactly had Draco gotten himself into? And why the bags? He was getting too paranoid, Potter was probably friends with everything in this stupid forest, nothing would come near them. It was eerie though, how outside it was bright and sunny, but inside the forest it was chilly and dark. "Then you should like girls, they always hiding something..." Everyone hid something, it was human nature. "So why exactly are we here?"

"Getting plants." Harry held up the bags. "And yes there is a reason behind it, and no I'm not telling you. You wouldn't like it anyway. You can either hop into a tree and keep me company or you can grab a bag and fill it with plants. I need it down to the roots. Which means digging and getting your lovely nails dirty." Harry spotted a purple flower with red spots. He sat down on the ground and began to dig with his fingers. "So. Talk to me. What were you doing through out summer? Celebrating with friends?"

It all made sense now. Neville was the plant guy, these must be for him. "Anything to keep that guy away from Potions..." Draco noticed a blue flower, that seemed to slightly shimmer, and he began to dig. "Friends...yeah...had a great time. The demise of Voldemort just made things so simple." His familiar bitterness and scowl could be seen. He was lying, that much was clear, but whether he planned on telling the truth, or even wanted to admit the truth was another thing.

Harry shrugged. "And that explains why your clothes and things weren't up to par with how you normally have them?" Harry didn't seem to be teasing. Just making a statement. Saying that he knew Draco was lying. "Welcome to my world." Harry carefully lift the plant clear and placed it in a bag. "Careful of any kind of snapping plant. God knows if there are any out here." He stood and moved a few feet away to a tiny little bush. It was still very small and looked sick. Harry figured it would give Neville a challenge, trying to nurse it back to health. "His death was supposed to make things simple. At least that's what everyone thought. But it didn't. So many things had to be rebuilt. Have to be rebuilt. Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. Anywhere my Father wasn't. In his eyes I was a failure, I betrayed the Dark Lord by helping you guys out of the Manor, and in turn I became a failure in his eyes." He put the plant into the bag and moved onto the next one. He couldn't believe he was talking to Potter about this. He couldn't believe he was talking to anyone about this. "The streets mostly, I didn't want to use their money, life ain't so easy for some people." He shrugged, that summer had changed him, humbled him, more them most realized.

Harry nodded and then used his arm to scratch his forehead. "I'm told that the things that are best for you are usually the things that seem the worst. Like maybe this." He cursed softly as he cut his finger on a thorn from the bush. But he kept working, "I mean, we were always plotting to kill each other. If we had been given a bigger chance we probably would have." Harry flinched at the memory of how he nearly had killed Draco. In the bathroom, the blood. "And now here we are, being civil. Course it could always be these female hormones. That or you really are turning into a lesbian in this body and now have a crush on me." He chuckled. "As for your father, I hate the man. I'm not going to lie to you about that. I really can't stand him. But from what I have seen, I think he really does care for you. Plus if he gives you any crap you can always remind him that in the end everyone saw that he wasn't fighting either." He looked over at Draco, "Wasn't he protecting you and your mother?" He turned back to his plants, "Another unpleasant person."

"Yes, yes, i know, my entire family is unpleasant. Thats why I avoided them. Every year it was the same thing, Draco don't let us down, Draco do this, Draco do that." He sighed. "I never could wait for the school year to start just so i'd have someone to take all this negitivity out on. You think i wanted to be a Death Eater? I just had no other choice." He fell silent, chosing to ignore Harry's comment about becoming a lesbian. Here he was, pouring out his heart and picking flowers. Maybe this was who he always was though, he never had the chance to discover that, like most others did. He had always been who everyone else wanted him to be.

"I know. I saw you that night with...with Dumbledore." Even now Harry still faltered when he thought of that night. "It was the first time I actually felt hope for you. And when I had finally understood some of what Dumbledore had told me." He sighed softly. He had always thought that Dumbledore had been too trusting. But after everything was over Harry saw that even though he was blind, Dumbledore wasn't. He had been right in those he had trusted. "My...family, isn't much better." He had to struggle to call them family. What else could he think of to call them. From now on they were just the Dursley's. Though Harry now felt hope for Dudley. Amazingly. "Before I left them for good I had only recently been allowed a bedroom. And that was only cause someone came and told them to give me a room. Spent most of my life in the cupboard under the stairs." He shuddered, "That was frightening. My Uncle is probably only a hundred pounds lighter than a dragon! When he walks the whole house shakes. Never knew when he was going to walk up or down those stairs and have it be my last." He tried to turn it into a joke. Though it was obviously his disgust in his family. "I wasn't allowed to leave them and they weren't allowed to get rid of me. Though that didn't stop them from trying." He ripped the bush free and stuffed it in the bag. "Best time of my life was when one of the twins gave my cousin a Ton Tongue Toffee or whatever that sweet is called. Oh! Or when Hagrid gave my cousin a pig tail!" He grinned. "They wouldn't let anyone with magic remove it so he had to go in for Muggle surgery."

"I guess both our families were a little crazy, they made me who they wanted me to be, and yours made you exactly who you were supposed to be. Constant pressure to be the best, to do everything, to make people miserable. Being here is exactly what they want from me, I don't know if I'll finish this year Potter..." There was nothing for him at the school. Sure, with his fathers connections he could get any job out there, have any future he wanted, but it would have to be approved by his father. He gave Harry a small smile, he'd heard about the pig tail thing, even Potter had some fun stories to tell about his horribly messed up family.

"Yes you will." Harry said, only glancing at Draco once, to see the smile, before he moved on to another plant. His bag almost full and already it was getting darker. They'd have to head back eventually for supper. "You'll finish because aside from the money your family has, you want to break away. And what better way to do that then to finish school and get a job, without your family's help?" Harry looked up from his last plant to look at Draco. "Get a job you want. It might not seem that easy, and it's not. But one thing that we both have in common is that we're stubborn. And we are. Otherwise one of us would have given up long ago during one of our fights. Pull yourself away from your family's money."

"Pull away and do what Potter? It's easy for you to say, you're you, you're famous, anything you do you'll be cool and supported. I can't just suddenly change, my parents have helped me out every step of the way, even when i try to get away. Money to the school, influence from the Ministry. As long as I'm here, in Hogwarts, they'll never leave me alone." He paused for a few seconds, placing another plant in the bag, glad he was almost done. The forest was that bad, he wouldn't dare venture out here alone though. "Thats why I'm thinking of transferring to Durmstrang, they said they'll accept me, and my parents would never know." He shrugged, he wasn't sure what to do.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Alright." He picked up his items. "You know, there is one bad thing about being famous. You aren't always going to be considered cool. You mess up once and they'll let the entire magic community know that you are a horrible influence." He stood. "But you won't escape." Harry sighed, "You only have one year left here. Why not just finish it? You can always get others to help you out you know."

"And then you do something like defeat the Dark Lord and all is forgotten, whereas I get to live on the legacy of my father and mother, and aunt...and every other scumbag Death Eater. At least at Hogwarts I always made you look good." He picked up his own bag. "Malfoy's don't ask for help. The moment I ask I'll be sent to a doctor. Running away is the easier way out." It was still a plan in the works, he didn't really have a reason to stay around. No girl, no solid idea where he was going.

"Easier for a little while. But not for long." Harry shook his head and started back to the school. "But go ahead and run. I won't stop you." He smiled softly. "As it is I'm probably gonna take the easy way out eventually." He nodded wistfully and proceeded up the hill. "Though you never know. You might find something worthwhile. The last year is supposed to be the most magical." He chuckled softly.

"Maybe, but the last year at a new school might work out too. Nothing keeping me here either, not like you and your friends would miss me." Draco fell back. "You go ahead, would look right if we wandered back in the school together." Honestly he just needed some time alone. Though he'd had so much over the summer, the pain and thoughts never ended.

Harry took Draco's bag of plants and paused to smile at him. "Don't say that. What kind of hero would I be without my arch nemesis?" He turned around, "Plus if you're leaving then there is nothing to stop me from torturing you till you leave." He said, mysteriously


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 7

Draco thought nothing of Harry's comment as he grabbed the bag and wandered off. Draco took a seat on a bench by the school, Hogwart's was a good place, he had friends, enemies, everything he could possibly need. But there was pain here, lost teachers, friends, futures. Another school might help him find what he was missing.

And the torturing began, at supper. Harry had cleaned up and made a stop in his new room to pick up a special little item. He had ate dinner with his house and endured the laughter and pointing. He had watched Draco do the same. Near the end of the meal, before Draco would get up to leave, Harry set his plan in motion. He slipped beneath the table and pulled on his Invisibility Cloak. He slowly snuck over to the Slytherin table and stood behind the pillar behind Draco. He then pulled off his cloak, took a deep breath, and launched. "DRAKY-POO!" He shouted happily, launching himself from behind the pillar and wrapping his arms tightly around Draco, pinning his arms to his side. He nuzzled his face past Draco's think curly mane and lightly took Draco's ear in his teeth, flicking his tongue against it. "How I missed you! When shall we retire to our love nest?" He batted his eyes and looked around the table. "We've bonded!" He gushed.

Draco eventually returned to his new room to get cleaned up, noting with distaste that he really did have to share it with Potter. Dinner was...tolerable. Barely. The House poked fun at him every chance they got, but it was a relief to see Harry getting the same treatment. Just as he was about to leave and make his way out of the Great Hall he was attacked. That was the only word to describe it. "Draky-poo?" He squeaked, suddenly being grabbed. He paled, a feat that seemed impossible, what was Potter up to? "Love nest!" That made him fall backwards, off the bench and out of Harry's grasp. His House was roaring with laughter, as was the Gryffindor table, and soon enough everyone would be. "What are you doing Potter?" He hissed through clenched teeth, pulling himself of the floor and backing up a few steps, his back hitting the pillar.

Harry gave him an injured look and then launch himself again to Draco. "Draky-poo!" He placed on hand above Draco and leaned in close, whispering, "What's the matter Draco? Do I make you nervous? I told you since you were leaving I wasn't going to hold back. And since you said everything I do would be considered cool and whatnot, I have nothing to lose." He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him forward. Wrapping his own arms around Draco's arm and said louder so everyone can hear, "Yes our love nest!" He turned back and looked at the Slytherin table, "We get to share a room! We're going to stay up all night! Braiding each others hair! Doing our make-up!" He looked at Draco and said huskily, "_Bonding!_" He giggled happily. "C'mon Draky-poo! I wanna get started on our love!"

"I don't get what you're trying to achieve, except chase me away." He hissed in return, glancing at the table in panic. Pansy was the only one not laughing, in fact, she seemed pissed off. _Help_ He mouthed in her direction, and she rose, disappearing out of his sight quickly. He was hoping she was planning something. He figured he could sleep in the Common room, it was the only place Potter couldn't get him. But the others in his house could. He was trying to think up an escape, when Pansy grabbed his other arm, trying to pull him out of Harry's grasp.

"Draco's mine!" She declared, glaring at the Gryffindor boy.

Harry gave her the fake pouty look, "Oh really? I believe he dumped you. In front of your entire House. I'm surprised you can still show your face around him, or any one else for that matter." Harry turned his attention back to Draco, burying his face in Draco's hair so he could talk to Draco without anyone hearing, but making it look like he was doing something too intamite. "If you're going to leave then you're going to be as normal as possible, _love_." He then released Draco. "Oh come on now Draky-poo. We're both girls now. Our emotions are hay-wire aren't they? Especially you. On your period and all, and here I was just trying to help!" He looked ready to cry. Then he spun to Blaise. "She just needs some love! Tell her she's pretty! It'll make her feel better!" He nodded, placing a hand on Blaise's shoulder and then he spun away. "Try to help one girlfriend and they push you away!" He looked back as he was walking away. "Don't worry. I'll find you some tampons and pads!" He then bounded away.  
_Step one: Complete!_ he thought. _Might as well have some fun before the end._

Is this what he had done for the past seven years? Tormented people this badly? Well, of course he had done it to Potter, but Potter was an exception. Pansy was watching him, hurt, everyone else was too busy laughing. "This isn't over..." He growled at his table, before storming out of the Great Hall. It was official, he hated Hogwarts, and the instant he returned to normal he was gone. They had offered him a spot on the Quiddich team and everything in Durmstrang, a chance to start new, and finish without being the laughing stock of the school.

Here he was, actually beginning to trust, and even like Potter, but then it all gets shattered. Well, two can play at this game, he would destroy Potter, and both his friends. Shatter their lives in the next few days. This was war.

Harry had returned to his new room and flopped down on his bed. He didn't know if Draco would be returning or not so he set to work on his homework. From the way he was laying, and the fact that he had finally forgotten that he was wearing a skirt, he was giving the door a full...view. Whenever he got an idea he'd put the parchment aside and grab another one, jotting down an idea. He felt a bit bad about what he had done to Draco. "It's his own bloody fault." He muttered. Draco had said that he was leaving. And Harry was just starting to like Draco. How could Hogwarts be Hogwarts without Malfoy? It wasn't right. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him. "Stupid female hormones..."

Malfoy had grabbed a few things from the room, returning to the Common room, and slipping into the girls showers. He wasn't supposed to be there, but the stairs let him, and he didn't want to be near Potter. He had something to try first.

He emerged from the dungeon, making his way to the room he and Harry were sharing. His hair was indeed under control, in very delicate, perfect ringlets, his makeup was soft and smoky, and he had to say, rather sexy. Of course he had cried in the shower, he was so angry, and apparently he was victim to female hormones. He burst into the room, recoiling at the first view that greeted him. "Ah Potter! Close your bloody legs!" He covered his eyes and made his way to the other side of the room. He'd managed to perfect the girls walk, he was taking this better then he had thought. "So once this girl thing blows over I'm leaving..." He said softly, looking at his own pile of homework sitting on his bed.

During the tossing and turning on the bed, flipping over to grab parchment. He looked up as Draco come in and Harry froze. He had changed, completely. He looked, for lack of a better word, hot! And Harry ended up falling off the bed. He was staring at Draco in shock. After Draco spoke Harry shook his head. "Yeah...yeah." He pulled himself up and back onto the bed. "I know." He said softly, turning back to his homework. He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "But then you'll be normal again."

Draco stifled a giggle as he heard a soft thud, and looked back to see Harry on the floor. "You like it? I told you the hair was no problem. Being a girl is time consuming, but not really that hard." He shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be normal, and but normal I mean a dude. Not like I was going to leave looking like this, i don't need to be the laughing stock of two schools..."

"Too bad I wasn't talking about gender." Harry said, not looking up from his homework. "And yeah. You look good. Too bad you weren't born that way." He smiled softly, it was supposed to be a compliment. Harry finally looked over at him. "I told you I would torture you. Consider it punishment." He took a deep breath and let it back out, having finished his homework he put it away. Then he grabbed his parchment list and began looking it up and down. "Though you should stay until Christmas."

"What is normal for me? Angry and bitter and cocky? Ha, those days seem long gone." Draco sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I'm not going to stick around and let you ruin every waking moment." Perhaps Durmstrang was a bad idea, perhaps it would be hell, but he had to try. What was the worst that was going to happen, things were bad and he came back? He had ignored Harry compliment, it didn't fit with the rest of the conversation.

Harry looked at him again. "You're already halfway there." He scoot back against the wall and crossed his legs. "Got the anger and bitter." He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "I won't be staying either you know. Don't worry, I'm not following you to Durmstrang. I have another way out. But I seem to have an uncontrollable need to save people. If you're going to leave, then I want you to be able to take care of yourself. And right now you can't. So we just need to make you the same as you used to be." He smiled at Draco. "And if I get to repay you for your years of kindness or punish you for leaving, then good!" He slumped down a little lower. "Maybe you'd end up staying, if only to get back at me."

"I'm not staying, and I don't want to be the spoiled brat you all got to face. My parents creation. You know, Voldemort gave me the task of killing Dumbledore to get back at my father. If I failed, and if I died the Malfoy line would end there, their one son gone." No one had faith in him. Right now he would love to finish the year, head down out of the spotlight. But it was too late for that.

"So go ahead and do your worst Potter, in the end I'll be the better man for changing and outgrowing my need to torment you." He picked up his Potions book, flipping to the page they were supposed to read from, hoping it would send Harry a hint to stop talking.

Harry was surprised at Draco. And strangely felt a large well of pride for him. And respect. "Then don't be spoiled. But I remember those guys from Durmstrang. And I know if you don't start acting a little bit like your old self...they're going to flatten you." He picked up a book Hermione had given him in the carraige on the way to school and flipped it open. "Just wait until I molest you in front of the entire school!" He said in a happy sing-song voice. But the look he gave Malfoy said that he didn't know if he was really going to do it or not. Harry looked back at the book. "Just be prepared for tomorrow!"

"I'm not going to be a complete wimp like Weasley, I can handle myself around those guys. Who are you to care if they destroy me or not?" As for class? He really wasn't planning on going, Potter had something up his sleeve, so it was probably best not to leave the room at all. "You touch me again like you did earlier, and will make sure you suffer."

He had lowered the Potions book, glaring at Harry. And then looked in the mirror, his hair was still perfect. That gave him a brief moment of happiness. Potter was weakening his defenses, but why? Surely not revenge?

Harry smiled happily. "Oh, I won't touch you again...for a while. But that won't stop me from the other things." He smiled mysteriously. "And don't even think of trying to avoid the public. You have to come out of this room eventually." Harry then turned in for the night. Disappearing into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. He gave a girly shriek and came back out in his pajama's. "Nonononononono! WHHHHHHHHHY!" He came out in...a frilly pink nightgown. "I put on my pajama's and they...they turned into...this!" He stared down at his clothes in horror. "Oh come on! The skirt was bad enough!"

"They said it was only a few days...I can stay here." Draco let out a sigh of relief as Harry disappeared, giggling madly when he heard the distinct shriek. He came out wearing the frilliest, laciest pink nightgown one could imagine. He was almost curious as to what he would come out wearing. "Wish me luck." He disappeared into the bathroom, and time ticked by, but he didn't come out. He was in the middle of a crisis. He needed Pansy. A girl. A real girl! Hyperventilating was the least of his problems, he needed to escape this room, without having to answer to Harry. How was he going to explain he was _bleeding_!

Harry stood outside waiting. And waiting. And waiting. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Oy, Malfoy! Did you fall in the toilet or something? Come on, what kind of outfit can be worse than this pink thing?" He waited, starting to worry. "You ok, Malfoy?" Harry was getting ready to burst down the door.

"I'm fine...nothing I can't handle." Somehow he managed to keep the panic out of his voice. This wasn't normal, and to think girls went through this every month! No wonder they're so moody. He did the first thing he could thing of. Wadded up a bunch of toilet paper, and put on clean, normal Hogwart's clothes. "I - I need to go for a walk..." He stammered, headed for the exit. Pansy would know what to do. She was his only real link, that was, if Harry didn't destroy it.

Harry watched him leave with a worried expression, but he didn't follow. Somethign was bothering him and Harry knew that if he followed Draco would probably kill him. So Harry sat back down with his book and read...or at least tried to. He ended up pacing, trying to read again, pacing...and finally went to bed. He laid there in the dark, waiting for sleep or Draco to return. Sleep came first.

He didn't care if Potter was following him, where he was going the Gryffindor boy couldn't follow. Finding Pansy was the easy part, convincing her that he still liked her and he needed her help was the tough part, so he thought. He explained his situation, and after she finished giggling, walked him through the tampon and the pad. The tampon however, was a difficult thing to master, and eventually he settled for the pad, which felt like a diaper but worked. And it wasn't obvious, even in his skirt.

It had seemed like forever, but after everything was done, he and Pansy talked, like friends, and thats exactly what they decided to be, for now, just friends. She knew he was going through a hard time and he promised once everything made sense he would come back to her.

Slipping back into the room, he was glad to see Potter fast asleep. Slipping into the bathroom he changed, the outfit much like Potters, only green. At least he got a good color. Slipping into bed he tried to sleep, but it was uncomfortable, first of all trying to get comfortable with breasts,and not adding a diaper to the mix. He knew he would be tired when he woke up, spending the whole night tossing and turning in and out of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 8

The next day Harry only saw Draco back in the bedroom. If he was in the same class or not Harry didn't know. He had been absorbed in asking Hermione about a spell. The day after that Harry put the spell in action. Casting it repeatedly throughout the day to make sure that eventually Draco would be forced to be seen with it. Whether from a class or in the Great Hall. It was a very annoying spell. Little cupids flew around Draco's head singing, "_You're my honey bun, sugar plum. Puppy in a pumpkin. You're my sweetie pie! You're my cuppy cake, gum drop, snoogum boogums! You're! The apple of my eye! And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here! And I love to sing. Sweet songs to you! Because. You. Are. So. Dear!_" And then they would burst into pink, white and red confetti and little hearts, showering Draco with them.

To say Draco was in a foul mood was an understatement. He was emotional, he had cramps, he was bleeding like no one ever should and still be standing, and to make it worse he had these stupid cupids flying around his head singing a horrible happy song. He lasted until dinner. The song continued, over and over and over, and again everyone was laughing at him

"Thats it!" He snapped, slamming his hands down on the table. That shut his table up pretty fast. He stepped up on the bench, up onto the table, looking at the Gryffindors. "I am tired of this Potter. You think this is funny? This is your way of coping with the fact you let people die, that people suffered and families were broken because you took your time dealing with Voldemort. So, instead of actually coming to Hogwart's to finish your Seventh year, you and Mudblood friend sit around trying to drive me crazy." The entire Great Hall was silent, even the Headmistress was at a loss for words.

Harry had managed the entire time to not mention any of the things that Draco had told him. But hearing this ruined it. Harry stood. "At least I'm not running from Daddy and didn't hide from him or live on the streets for the entire summer. At least, not when I had the choice." Harry didn't get angry, or at least, not that they could see. It was just that his face was devoid of all emotion. He then turned and walked out. He didn't return to his room either. Instead he walked out of the school and across the grounds back to the lake. His new favorite spot to cool down, and God help the person who would try and make him return inside.

"Thats because your Father's dead Potter!" His voice rang out behind Harry as he left the Great Hall. And that was also about the time he was told to get off the table and leave the Great Hall for some time to cool down. At least the cupids had stopped their song. He settled for a bench outside, the air was cool, everything was quiet. If Harry had any question if the old Draco was in there, he knew for sure it was. Too bad Draco had to embarrass him in front of the entire school.

Harry went for a walk that night. Around the school, all night. He barely managed to avoid Filch walking the grounds. But as the early morning arrived, and covered in dew, he started back to the castle. He pushed the door open and walked inside to the great hall. Breakfast was just appearing on the tables. He picked up some food and sat at the end of the table, near the door so he could leave after he finished. It was obvious to the students that came in that he had not slept. He looked like a druggie. Maybe he was. Addicted to Malfoy's hatred? To not sleeping? Whatever it was Harry didn't know. He had returned Malfoy to as much of his old self as he could. But he didn't feel the pleasure he thought he would.

Night fell, and he was alone. Good, he didn't want to have to share a room with Harry, not after that. To his surprise, he didn't feel like he should. He felt like some second rate punk. He fell asleep frustrated with his hormones. When morning came, Draco felt...different. "I'm...I'm me!" He leapt out of bed, he was a guy, oh what a great day! He dressed in a hurry, going through his normal routine. Being a girl was fun, except the bleeding crying emotional part.

Draco's gaze reached Harry as he entered the Great Hall, the boy hadn't slept. But he was soon swept up in conversation, normal Slytherin conversation, everyone seemed glad to have him back. They found his girl form just as weird as he did. It was also the day he needed to decide if he was leaving or not.

Harry's gaze went around the room to the people entering. He saw Draco and noticed he was normal. _Good. He'll be leaving then._ he thought. Harry stood and left the Great Hall. He ran into Ron and Hermione who were happy to see that the spell had worn off of him, Harry hadn't even noticed. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." Ron grabbed his arm. "Don't listen to what he said, mate. It's Malfoy. You know no one blames you for all that stuff." Ron said. Hermione jumped in, "He's right, Harry. That was Voldemort's doing. Not yours." Harry shook his arm free of Ron's grip and went back outside. He wasn't going to class today. What was the point? Ron, however, was pissed. He went into the Great Hall and before Hermione could stop him he was behind Draco. "MALFOY!" As Draco turn around Ron slugged him. Not caring he was going to get his ass kicked by his cronies.

Draco heard his name, sounded like a whiny Weasly. What he hadn't been expecting was a fist to his face. And it actually hurt. Holding his hand out he stopped the table from moving, he would handle this. Rising from his seat he grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him to a corner, behind a pillar. He couldn't help but smirk at Ron's fear. "Tell Potter I'm leaving, three days." He rolled his eyes, knowing what Ron would say next. "If you don't I will personally see to it that each person at that table, delivers a nice firm kick to your family jewels."

Ron pushed Draco away. "I'll tell him. I doubt he'll care. Probably even offer to help you pack!" He spat at him and walked off. Ron had no idea where to find Harry.

"Now run along like a good little boy." He muttered, watching Ron leave. He returned to the table like nothing happened, and the laughing and joy continued, up until they all dispersed to go to class. Most classes were uneventful, the normal really, listen to the lecture, take notes, get homework.

Ron searched all over till he found Harry passed out under a tree near the lake. "Hi mate." He said, sitting down on one side, Hermione on the other. "I punched Malfoy for you." Harry smiled, his eyes still closed. "Good."  
"He also said that he was leaving in three days."  
"Good."  
Hermione frowned at Harry. "Harry...are you feeling alright?" She leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead. Harry pushed her away, leaning away from her. "I'm fine. Just tired." "Harry, you're burning up!" He opened his eyes. "I'm fine. Go on. You're going to be late for class." he said. He leaned back again and closed his eyes. "What about you?" They asked. "I'm staying right here." Hermione tried to tell him about having a good education but Ron pulled her away. Once Ron saw Malfoy again, later in the halls, he glared at him. "I blame you." He said before disappearing into another class.

Harry wasn't in Potions, Draco noticed, but what was he supposed to do. And what did Ron mean, blaming him. Blaming him for what! Howgart's was much too confusing. At least, the Gryffindors were. By the end of the day, he hadn't seen Potter anywhere. Had he cared he might have been worried. But Harry deserved this, let him suffer.

Hermione stole Harry's cloak waited outside the Great Hall under it. She was getting pissed to the point of wanting to punish Malfoy. But she was much more proper than that. ...At least this time. She waited till she saw Malfoy. Once he neared her she grabbed him and shoved him into a corner. "Go and get him!" She ground out as she pulled off the hood. "He won't come in! He won't go to the Hospital Wing!" With her curly frizzy hair she looked more like a demon. "I know you have some form of humanity in you or he wouldn't have been talking to you earlier! Yes what he did was horrible! He knows it to! Now go and get him or I'll put a curse on you that makes you have sex with everything you look at!" She ripped the cloak off and stormed into the Great Hall. Ron had started to stand when she was coming but then started to back up when he saw her face. "Bugger...they're all going crazy..."

Bloody Gryffindor's. Potter was their friend, their problem. Like he could make any difference. But if Hermione came to him, nothing else must have worked. He groaned, this was the last thing he wanted to spend his evening doing. He should be packing. He left the school though, searching the outside first. The boy was easy to spot, by the lake, alone. "Potter!" He called, standing a few feet away, arms crossed. He would see how that went, and go from there. Though he was probably the last person Harry wanted to see, and he expected to get punched at least one more time.

Harry groaned and rolled over slightly, looking at Draco. With another groan he pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. He stumbled slightly, placing one hand on the tree, his head bowed, bangs falling in his face. He was breathing heavily. "What now Malfoy?" He struggled to straighten and glare at him. But his legs gave out and he simply sat on the ground. "Come to say you're early goodbyes? Or getting ready to shout out something else? Perhaps let the school know about my days in the cupboard? At least my jokes didn't tell anyone about your secrets." He muttered the last part.

"Not much into early goodbyes, doing a favor for someone. What's going on Potter?" The boy was sick, though Draco couldn't imagine what happened. He was fine yesterday. Draco moved closer, kneeling down by his classmate. "They might not tell secrets, but for me, they were just as bad.  
Draco grabbed Potter, wrapping one hand around his waist, supporting him as they walked back. "I'm taking you to the hospital wing, there are people worried about you." Harry didn't have a choice at this point.

Harry muttered softly and ended up laying his head on Draco's shoulder. The heat seemed to radiate off of him. "Apparently not sleeping for a week and walking around all night isn't good. Only time I slept was with you. At least, slept better." He paused to catch his breath a bit. "It was...supposed to be bad...for you. I'm worried about you. I'm supposed to be the one to kill you. Can't let anyone else get a shot." He straightened up a bit once they neared the school, forcing his head off of Draco's shoulder, but it fell forward slightly. "So...rry..."

Draco sighed. "You'll never kill me Potter, you and I both know that. Though you're well on your way to killing yourself." Potter needed sleep, he was feverish, probably still haunted by that night. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm tougher then everyone says."  
He guided Harry into the school, working his way slowly to the hospital wing. If this was some stunt to keep him from leaving, well, it wasn't going to work. The plans were already in motion. Besides, Harry didn't need him.

"I know. Maybe I just wanted you to stay." He smiled weakly. "You've always been here." His head fell forward again. "Hermione sent you? Heh. She thought I was crazy when I asked her about the cupid spell. But she said that even though she hated you...she was thankful. Said I was...finally acting alive again. So maybe you're a...miracle worker?" He chuckled at that. "Maybe she's right. The most I've spoken has been around you."

"They're your friends Potter, they want their friend back. I hate to admit this, but the three of you make a good team." He smiled slightly, he was taking Potter through the school the back way, where there would be fewer questions, fewer people seeing Harry like this.  
"Hermione also threatened me...must have been a last resort. I'm no miracle worker, just another guy looking for himself."

"We used to. We're still friends but...well until you spoke up they didn't know I was blaming myself. They don't even know I don't plan on finishing school. Stop please." He pulled away to sit down, breathing hard and leaning against the wall. He needed to rest, his head fall against the cool stone. "I would...do anything for them. But right now...they need and want each other. Third wheel here." He chuckled. "I don't mind. I'm used to it." Harry smiled. "Be careful over there."

"Did you even bother letting them know? I mean, if you feel like a third wheel, give yourself a reason the be the first wheel." Draco was already forming an idea. "All we need is another Dark Lord...an attack...a whispered threat in the dark." If he could make the others think they needed him, he would be back in the spotlight, back in the trio.  
Draco slid down the wall, taking a seat next to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**Note: **Sorry! Sorry for the late update! I had a friend visiting and I was off rping for a bit. But now! Back to the updates!

Chapter 9

"Don't think that. I don't want to fight again." Harry sighed, "Why go through so much more torment. Besides. I won't be around to stop it." He looked at Draco. "And you shouldn't care, right? You're leaving." He chuckled. "Too bad you aren't staying for Christmas." He groaned softly and shuddered from the fever. "So, why Durmstrang? Isn't it supposed to be really cold there?" He looked over at him again.

"Just curiosity, where are you going to go?" Draco actually did care, Harry was supposed to finish school, he had talent, much more then your average dropout. "As for Durmstrang...my parents hate the cold, they think I'm much to sensitive to stick out the winters up there." He laughed softly, considering their robes, he was sure he would survive out there. "Why Christmas?"

"You don't want to return home for the holidays. Hermione and Ron are returning to their families. I don't have any mysterious thing to search for, and finally I have a house of my own." He sighed. "A house devoid of people. It was left for me. I wanted to spend the Holidays there and since we were getting along well I wanted to invite you. It's big so we could avoid each other the entire time if we wanted. But at least neither of us would have been alone." He didn't care how it sounded. He was just happy to have a home. But he had conveniently avoided Draco's question about what he had had planned.

"Who's to say I can't stop by over Christmas? I mean, either way I'm not going back home." Draco shrugged, why would Potter want him over, had Voldemort done something to Harry's mind that no one knew about? Though the offer was tempting, Christmas was a time of year no one should spend alone. "Think you're ready to continue? The sooner we get there, the sooner you can rest."

"Aw, but the stone is so comfortable." He groaned but pushed himself, leaning on Draco again. "Well, just send me an owl at Hogwarts to let me know. The place is kinda hard to find." He hated to admit it but Draco was rather comfy. If Draco wasn't so intent on getting them to the Hospital Wing. He finally stopped talking. Intent on his breathing and walking. But once they neared Harry knew he probably wouldn't get to see Draco again before he left. "I don't want you to leave." He said softly. "You belong here." He was then bustled away by Madam Pomfrey, into pajama's and into a bed. She disappeared to make him a potion, muttering about senseless children.

Draco froze. Was Harry delusional? Harry didn't want him to leave, how is that possible? They were arch enemies, they hated each other, and yet he...no, this didn't make sense. "I'll come see you before I go." he promised, before turning and making his way out of the Hospital wing. He prayed he could avoid Ron and Hermione, the last thing he needed was another Gryffindor attack.

Harry smiled then made a face at Madam Pomfrey for giving him the disgusting potion. He then fell asleep.

Draco was not as lucky as he wanted. Hermione left Ron briefly to go to Draco, a bag in her hand. She stuffed the bag into his hands, it was full of different kinds of food, since he had ended up missing dinner. She then crossed her arms, looking at him sternly. "Did you send him to the Hospital Wing or just wander around?" She demanded. One hand toying with her want threateningly.

"I'm not going to waste my time looking for your third wheel. How about, instead of snogging with Ron every spare minute, you spend some time with your _other_ friend?" Draco rolled his eyes, the girl didn't move. "Of course he's there." He couldn't believe what was going on. He was helping the bad guy! He wasn't supposed to help Gryffindor.

"Good. And never you mind about Ron and I. We try to stay in involved with Harry but he prefers to either be alone or be with you. But...we'll talk to him about it." Her eyes twitched slightly as she struggled with the words. "Th-Thank you...Malfoy..." She then spun around and walked back to a baffled Ron. "Did I miss the memo? The one that says we're now being nice to Malfoy? What is with everyone?" Hermione just guided him away. "C'mon Ron. Let's go visit Harry." Ron continued to sputter as she moved him away.

Draco just sneered at Hermione. "Like I care what happens between you and Potter." Turning around, he put the Hospital wing, Harry and the two other Gryffindor's behind him. The Slytherin common room seemed to be emptier than normal, and he took a seat facing the fire. It was warm and attractive, and the soft crackling would help him think. He needed to figure out how to spend the last of his days.

Harry wasn't well enough on Draco's last day to go in search of him to say his goodbyes. Though he did try. Until Madam Pomfrey threatened to place a spell on him that would make sure he didn't leave the bed. He settle back with a sigh. Hermione and Ron sat next to him. "I don't see what the big deal is mate. I mean, it's Malfoy. Who care if he's leaving?" Ron muttered. Harry shrugged, "I hate him. He can be more insensitive than you." Harry said. Ron looked injured, "Oy! I'm plenty sensitive!" Harry and Hermione shared a look and Ron crossed his arms, settling back. Harry sighed, "I don't know. He's just not as bad as he's been. He really changed and we started to get along." Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione sighed, not understanding, and then stood. "We're going down to get something to eat. We'll bring you back something. Get some rest Harry." Hermione said, steering Ron out. Harry waved them off and closed his eyes. His fever was almost gone, but he still felt so tired. Sometimes he really missed sleeping.

Draco had grabbed something to eat earlier, he was all packed up, ready to go. He thought about saying goodbye to Harry, but his friends had actually been there. So instead he slipped out the front door, disappearing into the morning. He was excited, taking the first steps of his independence. Durmstrang would be great.


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 10

Draco arrived late, the Headmaster greeting him personally, giving him a quick tour, before leaving him alone in their own version of the Great Hall.

"Hey! You!" A short pale boy with black and red hair came up to him. He wasn't wearing his uniform and had a shirt that said America on it. He looked Draco up and down. "You must be the new guy that was all the buzz around here." He really was American. "Pale little thing, ain't you?" He nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, shaking it firmly. "I'm John. Moved here from America. And I happen to be the one with all the connections." He grinned at that. "What I mean to say is, if you are looking for a group, I'm the one you talk to about getting you set up. Lets, judging from your looks, you want power. But hey, I could be wrong. So what kind of group are you looking for? Power? Intelligence? Sports? Animal type? Plant type? Or money people. The rich folk. I wouldn't suggest that one. Money wise they have power, but magic wise...well they tend to get their asses kicked. C'mon now, speak up. Ain't got all night. Time is money you know." He was just now giving Draco time to speak.

"Power." Draco could have said money, but he had put his families money behind him. Nothing else seemed to fit him. At least he had a good welcome, from an American suprisingly enough. "Draco Malfoy." He said, shaking the boys hand. He needed to get to know this guy, knowing the guy with the connections meant he had the connections, which meant he could get through the rest of this year. Get through and then move on with his life. Perhaps this was his chance to find himself.

John nodded. "Thought so. Alright grab some food from the table and come on." He turned and started out of their Great Hall and down one of the other hallways. "Now the Headmaster gave you the tour. But one thing you need to know is most of us only get like four hours of sleep. You can do whatever. When the teachers come a'callin' we take off. Technically we should be getting ready for bed within the hour or so, but we have our own rooms we hide in. Now, all I can do is introduce you to the Power people. Whether or not they accept you is all up to you. Whatever you do, don't insult them. Worse temper I've even seen." He pushed open a door and they were in a training room. Full of kids practice magic and fighting. He led Draco along the back wall. "Now, these are all apart of the Power group, but you want to talk to the leaders." He nodded to the back, a small set of stairs led to a landing where four asian girls stood. Two of them stood watching the group of kid. One with shoulder length black hair and one with the slightly longer length and a blond streek in it. Behind them were the other two, in a full blown magic duel. One with short black and blond hair and the other with shorter hot pink hair. They stopped when Draco neared them.

He listened closely as John told him the ropes. He liked power people, he was a power person. Though he was caught of guard when he met the leaders of this particular group. Girls. and very attractive girls as well. He held his tongue though, the last thing he needed was to make a bad first impression. Once he was in he could make all the impressions he wanted.

"Oooo! Isn't he _cute_! A brooding type!" The girl with solid black hair said. John stopped at the bottom of the stairs and grinned up at them. "Hello girls! I bring you the new boy. If you don't like him send him back to me." He turned to Draco. And pointed at each girl. "Alright, that's Kuri (The one who said he was cute), Subu (The one with a single blond streek), Sakura (Hot pink hair) and Akita (short black and blond hair). Good luck!" John then left. Kuri walked down the stairs and circled Draco. "Very very nice." She said. Akita crossed her arms. "Alright, who're you and why're you here?"

He nodded as each girl was introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Draco Malfoy." he paused. Why exactly was he here? Running away from Mommy and Daddy? "I'm here because there is nothing more for me to learn at Hogwarts, where I previously attended." He kept himself composed, confident.

The girls looked at each other, seeming to pass along information through looks. "Malfoy?" Sakura asked, leaning on a pillar, her head tilted to the side. Subu shrugged, "I like his name. It suits him." Akita slowly walked down the stairs to look Draco over. "You don't look like you fight often. Which means we'd have to work to make you stronger." she said. Kuri wrapped her arms about Akita's shoulders, resting her chin there. "I don't know. I think you could take him on. He'd be the perfect project. Besides, he doesn't look hopeless. And if that doesn't work then I could always take care of him." She winked at Draco. Sakura laughed, "Yeah well we all know how you like to take care of people. Guys and girls alike." Kuri shrugged. Finally Akita pushed Kuri off her and motioned for Subu to come down. "Alright Subu, you're the deciding factor. Do we keep him or send him off to another group?" Subu stepped down and the others stepped back greatly. Subu smiled at him sweetly, even before she had seen him she had had a blush on her face. It seemed to be a permenant thing. "Don't worry. You won't feel a thing." She reached up and placed a hand on Draco's cheek and closed her eyes.

Everyone fell silent. All the kids who had been practicing magic stopped. Subu stood still for a moment and then finally stepped back, releasing him. Everyone resumed what they were doing. "He's been through a lot. Most of his emotions are sadness and lonely. Fear. But I sense strength too. But underneath all the emotions I don't know what kind of strength. He also feels a small bit of lust." Kuri and Sakura started laughing hard and Subu backed away, blushing deeper. Akita nodded. "Alright. He stays. I need a new project so I'll take him. Come on boy." She turned around and started up the stairs. "She's an Empath by the way." She said over her shoulder, explaining Subu to him.

He seemed to hold his breath as they registered his name. Neither of them seemed to recognize the name, which meant he could be whoever he wanted, he had no reputation to hold in. He guessed this was like a first year, anticipating the decision of the Sorting Hat. "I assure you I learn fast." He didn't fight often, but he knew he could when he had to. One of the girls, Kuri, had already seemed take a liking to him. Things were going well.

An empath. He knew something different was in the air, his gut told him there was something special about these girls. Before he knew it, he was in. Akita was guiding him up the stairs. "I wont let you down." he said softly. What the empath had said was true, and this group might be able to open him up to the true him.

"Yes you will." Akita said, not looking back at him. "Were you the perfect student you would be able to get everything right the first time. And even then that would be a let down." She turned to him. "Sakura gathers info on the people. So any secrets you have will no longer be a secret."  
"Malfoy: A rich family with a known connection to the dead Dark Lord. Known for their curelty. One child as of known who disappeared from his family shortly after the battle." Sakura said.  
Akita nodded, "Kuri is the spell, charm, hex and curse collector." Kuri saluted.  
"Subu is the judge." Subu smiled brightly. "And I." Akita said, "Am the strength. Draw your wand." Akita then proceeded to kick his butt. She threw spells that weren't taught at Hogwarts and she seemed to leap and spin around the room, avoiding his spells. She called for a five minute break and then each other the girls came in. Each with their own style. Akita used spells and would attack with fists. Sakura went through a large range of spells. Kuri did hexes. And Subu would constantly cast curses and then remove them before they could cause too much damage to him. At the end of the 'lesson' Subu cast a curse on Malfoy that gave him bad luck. "Your mission is to get this curse off of you by the end of the week. The penalty...is not a pleasant one." Akita said, with a cruel grin. The penalty for not getting it off was creating his nightmares before his eyes.

The butt kicking that followed was...different. Most of the spells they threw at him he had never heard of. He was already taken off guard by the fact they knew him, better then he thought. No matter what he dished out they were ineffective. But despite the butt kicking, he was determined to be able to do this. Apparently they had cursed him, and he had to figure out the cure in a week. That would mean hitting the books, as he didn't have a single teacher he could turn to. he didn't even know enough about the curse to know even where to start. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of it."

The four girls nodded and walked off together, leaving Draco behind. That was when John appeared again. "You're still alive. That's always a good sign. Come on. I'll take you to your room." He led Draco along the halls to the dorms.

Dinner that night was strangely quiet. The Slytherin table didn't speak, and it wasn't until whispered rumors that Draco had left did the real conversation start. People were happy and cheering, which only seemed to outrage the Slytherin's. It seemed a full blown fight was about to break out.

Harry was finally well enough to be allowed to go to the Great Hall. He sat at his table and watched the fight break out. He should have been cheering. He should have been leading the happy charge. But he felt sad. It didn't feel like Hogwarts with Draco there. Which he found odd. He ate his meal while Hermione watched him curiously. While Ron was in the battle.

"Those girls are nuts..." He grumbled, grateful though, that John showed up to show him the way. "So what's next? How long are they going to make me prove myself?" He sighed, this wasn't nearly as easy as he thought it would be, but even if he walked away with one or two spells Harry didn't know, then he would have the upper hand.

Harry. He couldn't believe he was still thinking about that boy, wondering if he was better, wondering if he even noticed he was gone. He shook his head, he needed to put Hogwart's behind him.

John shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not apart of that team. So, what curse did they put on you?" He asked with a grin. "They put one on a girl named Sarah and she ended up growing body hair so long they could braid it." He nodded. "And when Viktor Krum insulted Kuri they shrunk his junk. If you know what I mean." He started laughing. "Though Viktor will deny it ever happened."

"Are you serious!" The idea of Viktor trying to cover that up was, amusing. The girls were beautiful, but dangerous. "Nothing major...something about bad luck." He shrugged, it should be easy enough to find a cure, needless to say, he wasn't worried.

"I mean, I've been through worse...turned into a ferret..." He trailed off, he hated talking about that day.

John started laughing. "A ferret? That's priceless! Did that Harry Potter kid do that to you?" He walked along giggling. The he sobered up. "Bad luck. Ehhhh that's not something to mess around with. I'd get to work on getting rid of it right away. It starts out as little things. Your quill breaking. But then it can get really dangerous and things start getting attracted to you. Bad luck and danger seem to swarm to you. It can get really dangerous, really. They must either hate you or have high hopes for you." John opened a door and led him into a common room. There was a large fire burning in the fire place. All the couches had fur lining or fur blankets. "Guys side is over there." He pointed to one side. "Look for your name. I heard that at Hogwarts you all have to share a room! Gross. Here you have your own room."

"Ha! Potter couldn't do that! He doesn't have the nerve to. For the guy who took down the Dark Lord, he isn't all that tough." Even though he had almost died because of Harry. Damn, here he was thinking about him again. "And in all honesty, the way my last few years have been going, back luck and danger seem to already be making an appearence in my life."

And then he was told about having his own room, and suddenly things were looking up. "Thanks John. Sharing rooms is terrible, only if you get stuck with a bad set of roommates..." Draco once again thanked John, before making his way out to find his room.

John called after him, "Hey he's famous right? Think I can get an autograph? Does he do that? My girlfriend back home would love it!" John turned and left then, he belonged to a different dorm.

"I'll ask him." Draco called back. It took him a few moments, but he found his room, pleased to see all his things were in place. What he needed was a good nights sleep, then he'll start on the girls task, figuring out how to beat bad luck. He dressed, and went through the bathroom ritual, but he lay there, staring at the ceiling, for some reason, despite everything, he couldn't sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 11

"My Draco did WHAT!" Cissy, or Draco's mother, Narcissa, had just heard the news about Draco leaving Hogwart's. no one seemed to know where he had gone, it seemed he had just disappeared. The new Headmistress must have known, but she wasn't saying anything, stating Draco had a right to privacy. It seemed they were going to have to find him one their own.

That was when the window in Draco's room flew open from the wind and scattered everything he had on the floor. Rain from outside soaked all the parchment he had had. If he let it dry they would curl and crack.  
It had seemed sleep would almost take him, and then a gust of wind blew open his window, the icy rain from the outside soaking everything. If he were to let it dry normally it would be ruined, he would need to hang and press it, and that would take him well into the night. Normally he wouldn't care, but he couldn't give in and use his parents money, not yet.  
When all was done, he was exhausted, but he made sure this time the window was latched, all the papers and all his belongings were secured down.

Morning came and Harry shot awake for the third time that day, drenched in sweat. He sat there gasping. He had had a different type of dream. The first two had been the normal nightmares. But this last one was of Draco. He was getting tortured and Harry shuddered at how scared he had been for Draco. "B-Bugger." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Harry bathed and dressed quickly. Heading down to the table. Ron's nose was bandaged and he stared at Harry confused. "Blimey, mate. You look awful." Harry frowned at Ron. "And you look like a bag of sunshine too." He muttered sitting down to eat. He looked over at the Slytherin table and felt a wave of shock and sadness. Draco wasn't back...

Morning arrived at Durmstrang and John came bursting into Draco's room. "Come on dude! Time for breakfast! Whoa. Why you hanging the paper's up like laundry?" He asked, looking at the curiously. "Man British people are odd..."

Draco hadn't slept, or so it seemed. Something had woken him, every time he got close. John thought he was insane for having papers hanging, but he really didn't mind. "Gimme a few minutes..." the new student hurried around, changing into his robes, and the new school uniform, and getting his hair done. He looked like he hadn't slept, this was not going to be a good first day.

He was introduced to the school over breakfast, and most people didn't really care, more interested in knowing if he knew Potter. There was one though. It seemed he had a problem with the ex-Slytherin. Something about him picking on his Hufflepuff cousin back in the third year. It also seemed that he had two friends determined to join in on making Draco's life miserable.

John had pretty much stuck next to Draco, making sure he knew where to go. "Alright. Any time you need me just tap the card with your wand." He grinned and waved as he left. "Make sure you find a cure to that curse." He left Draco then, and Draco ended up tripping where ever he went. Kuri sat on a table watching him. "So far you're failing. I hope you get better. Unless...you're just money..." she frowned at that.

"I'm the complete opposite of money." Draco snapped. So he was having a bad day, it happened. Perhaps it was because they put a bloody curse on him. He needed to get this solved, if he was to have any kind of respect in this school.

Things didn't get any better. He had found the library, and he was looking up a few things regarding this curse. When the three brutes cornered him. "Revenge is sweet Malfoy. You will pay." This had nothing to do with magic, punches, kicks and blood were all that met Malfoy. Of course he tried to fight back, but he didn't stand a chance. He pulled himself back to the table, already he hated this place. He wasn't going to admit defeat, bruises and blood wouldn't stop him.

Subu came in with a large pile of books, she was an Asian Hermione. She stopped when she saw Draco. "Draco?" She went over and looked him up and down. "I see you haven't removed the curse. So. That is your strength then. Not in magic but spirit." She smiled brightly, "Even more powerful." She sat down next to him and picked up one of his books, sitting back and flipping through the book. "You shouldn't stay here you know." She said, not looking up from the book.

"Look, this is only the first full day. I can get rid of this curse, I have to." He just needed to find a starting point. And avoid the bullies and bad guys and bad luck. "I appreciate your concern." This school was a challenge, and if anyone ever asked, he would let them know how much he loved it.

The days went like this, him getting beaten up every day, trying to find the answer to an impossible curse. And every day he wondered why he ran away, why he put the easy life behind him. Every day things got worse, he had bruises on top of bruises, but no one would send him to the hospital wing unless he couldn't move.

By the end of the week it was time for the second part of the curse to kick in. The nightmares. When he went to sleep that night the dreams came. First was his father, showing up at the Durmstrang, ordering him to obey him. "You will return and rejoin the Dark Lord! You are a Death Eater! Destroy Harry Potter!" He shouted. It switched to Hogwarts and Harry was sitting beneath the tree. He looked up when Draco appeared. "Draco! You're back!" He smiled. "It was boring without you. Hey, I need to get some more plants, come with me!" He stood and started toward the tree's when Draco cast the spell on Harry. He went flying through the air and landed a few feet away. "D-Draco..." Blood fell out of his lips and he died. Draco's father was beside him again. "Very good Draco. You failed at Dumbledore but at least you succeeded at this." He nodded, pleased and turned with his volley of Death Eaters, destroying Hogwarts. Then the four girls appeared behind him. "I was wrong. He's a failure!" Subu cried. Kuri shook her head in disappointment. "He killed Harry Potter..." Sakura crossed her arms and looked away, "I can't believe someone like him was even able to do it." Akita slowly stalked towards him. "Disgusting. Murderer. Weak!" She raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" The vision filled with green and the dream ended.

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, his chest felt tight, never had the nightmares been like this. Was this part of his punishment? For failing miserably at the last task? Things had continued to get worse, and he couldn't believe he was actually wishing he was back at Hogwart's. It was raining as he wandered out, he needed some fresh air.

"Draco hunny!" The voice, his stomach churned. That voice only meant one thing. His Mother was here, she had found him. "Your Father's here, we want you to come back home." He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he tensed. Could this morning get any worse?

The four girls were walking when they saw Draco and his parents. The girls went to them. "What's going on?" Akita demanded. She looked them all up and down. "Whoa. Freaky. They all look alike..." Sakura said in surprise. "Why're you touching my project?" Akita growled. Though they were tiny they looked like a mini army. Kuri grabbed Draco and pulled him away from the family. Her arms wrapping around him protectively, but holding him in front of her. Subu was the only one who didn't look mad. She just stared. "His emotions are rolling off." She looked over at Draco. "He's really mad." She looked over Draco's mom. "She's more pleasant but barely." Akita drew her wand. And pointed it at Draco's dad. "I don't like him."

"You and me both..." He muttered to Akita. He was not happy, in fact, if they tried to take him away, he was sure he would snap. Kuri's arms didn't make him feel much better.

"Hey Malfoy..." Another voice broke through the tension, his resident bullies. He couldn't tell what group was worse, his parents, the girls, or the guys. He missed the simplicity of Hogwarts. And for a few moments, they all stood there, looking at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

In the end Sakura and Subu fixed it. They had both been standing there with their hands in their pockets. The pulled out little rocks and dropped them. Thick black smoke surrounded them all. The girls dragged Draco and Akita away. Akita was trying to stay and fight. The smoke covered them. They got Draco inside and behind a pillar. Sakura and Kuri were giggling happily. "Wow! Those rocks we got from that British store worked awesome!" It had come from the Weasley twin store. Akita punched a wall and Subu stared at Draco. "You have to leave." She said softly. "Your parents are ready to kill. Those bullies are going to kill you. And I can feel your unhappiness. Plus you have a letter." She reached into her pocket and handed him a letter. "Sakura intercepted it. It's that Harry Potter kid." She said.

The letter read:  
Never thought I'd do this. So you're really gone. The Slytherins are a mess without you. I told you that Hogwarts just isn't Hogwarts without you. Oh! Also Neville told me to thank you. He sent you a gift. It's harmless, I promise.  
HP Inside the envelope was a seed.

He recognized the rocks, having had to hear about them the instant they came out and the students of Hogwarts got their hands on them. "I'm not unhappy, I'm just going through a tough time, nothing I can't work through." Yes, his parents were mad, the bullies were going to kill him, but his parents needed to let go, he wasn't their little baby anymore.

But then they handed him a letter. It seemed the school needed him. But he wasn't a student there anymore. "If I go back...will i be a coward for abandoning everything here, or a hero for returning to everything there?"

Akita looked over at him. "No one has ever passed my tests. So no worries on that." Subu removed the curse from him. Akita placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look dude, you weren't cut out for here and honestly, aside from those guys who wanted to kick your ass and us, no one really remembers you. But you would be a hero over there. Shouldn't you just go back? Plus it sounds like you have some friends missing you to."

"Potter isn't a friend." He knew he had to go, there was probably a carriage already waiting for him. "You girls taught me a lot, and I'll have you know, you're all mighty hot." He shrugged, making his way to the front of the school. With any luck he could leave here before his parents found out. When he reached Hogwarts though, there would be no more running from them. At least he would have the strength to face them.

The ride back home was too long, too lonely. The front doors were all to welcome. It was lunch time at Hogwart's, and Draco was starving. He entered the Great hall and the sight there was...worrisome. The Slytherin table was tearing itself apart, trying to find a new leader. He didn't even know what to do, so he stood at the door, waiting. People started to notice when Ron let out a barely audible groan.

Harry looked at Ron and then past him to the doors. He was in shock. He pushed himself up and strode to the door. He paused and looked Draco up and down. "You look like you had a meeting with a wall and lost." He said. Aside from the obvious fact that Harry looked ready to pass out he looked much better. He nodded and walked out, making sure he ran into Draco's shoulder, "Welcome back." He said as he passed. Though he was acting tough, more for Draco's image than his own, Harry actually sounded...happy.

"Meet you by the lake later?" Draco whispered, as Harry hit his shoulder, causing the briefest of grimaces. They had a lot to catch up on. An amused smirk was plastered on his face as the other Houses gawked at him, and the Slytherin's cheered him on. Though Pansy was all over him, something about the bruises. He didn't tell anyone where he had gone, instead he just ate. Good, normal food for once.


	12. Chapter 12

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 12

Harry grinned, being sure to not look back at Draco. Hermione and Ron jumped up and ran by to follow Harry. Once they were up the stairs Harry was still grinning broadly. Ron and Hermione shared a look. Harry looked back and forth at them. "What? ...What?" He asked confused. Hermione leaned forward, staring at him like some kind of escaped science experiment. "You're grinning...about Malfoy...it's creepy!" Ron said. He frowned. "Uh, right..." He shook his head and walked off to class...early.  
Draco had been excused from classes for the day, something about the trip wearing him out. He had a lot to fix, though the Slytherin's seemed to fall nicely back into place. Classes ended for the day finally, and Draco had been waiting for this for a while.

The classes seemed to crawl by. By the time the last class ended Harry practically ran to the lake. He flopped against the tree, staring at the water with a soft smile on his face. "It's about time." He muttered softly..  
Draco left the school and made his way to the lake. "Miss me Potter?" He said finally, seeing the other boy leaning against a tree. It was good to see him up and back on his feet.

Harry pushed himself up and turned to him, leaning on the tree. He crossed his arms. "Actually yeah. Every day I had a new person showing up wanting to be the new you. Ron ended up spraining his wrist after punching three of them. ...Don't worry, your Slytherins didn't let you down. They kicked his ass." He yawned and then moved over to Draco, looking him up and down. "Seriously, what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Draco chuckled, the instant he was gone he imagined the power struggle began. At least Weasley did his part to keep them in check. Well, now that he was back, things could start falling back into place.  
"Durmstrang happened. That place is a nightmare! I'm greeted by a bloody American, who also seems to play the role of the Sorting Hat. I get my butt kicked by these four Asian girls..." Draco paused, then smirked. "Yes they were hot. And apparently I managed to make my own set of enemies out there, so when they heard I was there I proceeded to get the butt kicking of the century, I get a bad luck curse put on me..." Only one week had passed, and it seemed like forever. "And then my bloody parents showed up and told me I was coming home, so here I am, hiding again."

Harry blinked at him a few times, trying to take this all in. "You got your butt kicked by some girls..." He couldn't help but grin at that. He didn't know many guys that would admit to getting beat up by a bunch of girls. But he couldn't help but remember his nightmares and he shook his head.

"They're no ordinary girls." He grinned at the memory, they had good times, despite everything. "Look Potter...I'm sorry. I spend years torturing you and your friends. I got a glimpse of that this past week." Had his parents not shown up, he was sure the guys wouldn't have been so nice to him this time. They were out for blood."  
Harry opened his mouth to speak when he heard a screech. He looked up as a falcon owl came swooping in. It didn't stop, just dropped a letter and continued back up into the air. Harry automatically grabbed it out of the air. He looked at the name. "To Draco from the Power Group?" He started backing up with it, opening it up with a smirk. A letter fell out but he didn't grab it, he was too busy staring at the picture. "Holy Hell!" He tripped over a tree root and fell on his back. "They're hot! HOT Hot!" It was a picture of the girls. On the back it read 'To Our Dear Project. Congratulations On Passing'.

The owl pulled Draco out of thought, and though Harry got one piece, Draco bent down and picked up the letter. Laughing, he snatched the picture from his companion. "They're hot, and their mine." He read the back, and gave a true, soft smile. They opened him up, put him on the right path, he wasn't scared anymore, well...of everything besides his Father.

The letter read:  
Dear Draco,  
Glad to know you've made it back safe and sound. Yes, Sakura was watching you. We thought we should tell you a couple of things. First: The curse we put on you wasn't a bad luck curse, though the side effects of the curse do bring about bad luck, it's called a Placement spell. When people are wandering around and don't know where to turn or where they are supposed to be you place the spell on them and it helps them find their way. If you try to stray from where you are supposed to be, bad luck follows. And apparently, you're supposed to be at Hogwarts. The spell lifted the moment you decided to go back, Subu just placed a charm on you to make sure you would make it back undetected by your parents. Second: We aren't students of Durmstrang. We're student teachers. We graduate in a month and then we'll be given our own classes. So sorry, we can't return your affection. Though Kuri certainly wants to try. She wanted to know how you'd feel about becoming a girl for her. Take care at Hogwarts.  
Sincerely, The Girls  
Harry pouted at losing the picture and kicked Draco's legs out from under him, causing him to fall on top of Harry...who ended up getting the wind knocked out of him. "That's didn't work like I wanted." He wheezed.

Draco smiled softly, he was definitely going to have to write back to them tonight. So they were out to help him, he considered himself lucky, for the first time in a long time. Until Potter kicked him off his feet. "What was that for!" He said, looking down on Harry, but not moving.

"You took the hot girls from view. Oh come on, I might be famous but that doesn't mean I get the hot girls!" He half pouted. Then suddenly his eyes widened and his face went a light red as he realized not only was Draco on him, but he also had his hands resting on Draco's sides. Harry quickly pushed Draco off and he scrambled to his feet with a small cough. He backed into the tree. "Ahem, right."

"You're right, being the bad guy did have some perks. I always had the girls." He grinned at Harry, seconds before the Gryffindor shoved him off and got to his feet and backed into a tree. Malfoy walked towards him, placing a hand on either side of the tree, trapping Harry in. "Come on Potter, you know you like it, just admit it, you secretly want me." His eyes were sparkling, his moves suggestive. Potter was going to kill him. And it would be too funny.

Harry's eyes went wide and the blush deepened. "What?" He fairly squeaked. Some of the OTHER dreams Harry had had about Malfoy appeared in his head. Harry fingered his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, out of sight. "Nurseounos." He said. And Draco's outfit changed into a hot pink nurses outfit. He even had little shot earrings. Harry grinned. "Maybe if you dressed like that more often."

Draco glanced down, then looked back at Harry. "This is all it would take?" He grinned at Harry. Sure, part of him wanted to be embarrassed and punch Harry, but he went how long as a girl? And he had to admit, he probably looked damn sexy. "Be careful Harry, maybe I like wearing skirts." And then it dawned on him. He called him Harry, not Potter.

Harry stared at him and he struggled not to blush again, but it appeared once more still. He removed the spell on him, but he still smiled. Noticing that he had called him 'Harry'. He bowed his head slightly with the smile spreading on his face. "I don't think you like the skirts, Draco." He said, trying out his name without insult. Truthfully Harry had always liked Draco's name. It was interesting. "Plus if I remember correctly I hit on you when you were a girl and you didn't like it." He purposely pouted, sticking his lips out slightly. "I know! Let's try a dominatrix outfit!" Harry said eagerly, pointing his wand at Draco.

"I spent the last week hanging out with a bunch of chicks. I've changed." He grinned again, knowing that he really had changed. "Me in leather? I don't think you could resist yourself." He let one hand fall. "Yeah, you did hit on me, but you were worse than even Pansy ever was." He was pretty sure this would work, this 'Harry' and 'Draco' first name business.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Draco back, placing his hand on Draco's face as he did so. "Hey, I thought I did rather well until you started freaking out!" He smirked and stroked Draco's ear, the one that he had taken in his teeth and licked when they were girls. "You know you liked it." He chuckled and walked past him. "Changed? I'm scared to know what they did to you. Though I guess I'll find out." He sighed happily. "I'm gonna transfer there and stay with those beauties!"

"You're just jealous they like me." Draco backed off when he was finally shoved away. "Do you blame me for freaking out? You're Harry Potter, my arch enemy, and you were making a fool out of me in front of everyone!" He sighed, it was going to rain later, maybe a nice thunderstorm. He found his mind wandering back to the letter, they helped him get away from his parents, perhaps he wasn't ready to face them yet. "Where're you going?"

Harry stopped and stared up at the sky. "Nowhere." He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the darkening clouds over head. "Do you think I should play Quidditch again this year?" He asked softly. He turned around to look at Draco. "I still like flying but..." he shrugged.

"Potter, I might have spent every waking moment being your rival, but that doesn't mean I don't know you. In fact I know you better than you think." He sighed and moved to Harry's side. "You love flying, despite everything, once you get up there all your problems disappear." Draco shrugged, it would be good for him. "Besides...with you not out there I'll have things easy." Potter needed to continue doing what he loved, so he could put everything behind him.

Harry chuckled softly. "Yeah yeah. Alright." He propped one arm up on Draco. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I'll stay. I'm just...I'm worried about the team." He had switched what he was going to say. It showed on his face. "It looks like this year I have a bunch of horrible players. At least those that signed up and I saw. All scrawny little things." He shook his head. "Looks like only Ron, Ginny and I are the ones who can play well. Well, not me. As we all know I'm like a child prodigy!" He grinned teasingly. "And I do believe I have _you_ to thank for that."

Draco grinned. "You know, you can't say we were much better when we started playing Quidditch. Who knows, they might surprise you." Draco shrugged, he didn't really know what else to say. He liked Harry's hand running through his hair. It felt good, yet every time Pansy tried to touch him like that he would have swatted her hand away. "But really, it wouldn't be the same without you there."

He chuckled and moved away from Draco to stand in front of the lake. "Maybe. We'll see. As for it not being the same..." He looked back at Draco, "Trying to use reverse psychology?" He faced the water again and let his mind drift to Christmas vacation. Having Draco over at Grimmauld Place. What would it be like? The house was still a mess but Harry had cleaned up one room, turning it into a bedroom. There was still a lot of work that needed to be done though. "You still coming over for the Holidays?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm still waiting for the chance to kick your butt out there." Draco this time stayed, if Harry was going to keep moving away, it seemed like the right thing, respect his comfort zone. "Unless you don't want me over. I mean, I don't imagine your place is much, where would you find the time to keep it clean? You don't need to worry about it being spotless."

Harry chuckled. "Well we'll see about that." He turned around to him. "You're assuming that I'm a slob Draco! ...Well I'm not but after all that happened there before it is a mess. And what do you mean it isn't much? You've never even seen it." He crossed his arms, annoyed. "I'll have you know that it is large! Which is why it's still a mess." He smirked and stepped into Draco's comfort zone, a hair's breath away from him. Their bodies not touching but both being able to feel the heat of the other. "Unless you're suggesting I'm 'messy' at something else?"

"You know what I mean. You've been busy the last 2 years...solid, so i don't imagine cleaning was up there with saving the world." he was flustered, he didn't mean to offend Harry, he was just talking. And then Harry was right there, in front of him. Why was he so close? He was strangely comforted, feeling his warmth so close. _'Damnit Draco'_ His mind screamed. _'You need to get laid!_ His mind needed to shut up too.

Harry grinned and took a step back. "Actually I wasn't allowed back there till I ran away from everyone. They were worried it wasn't safe anymore. After this year I was supposed to move in there." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, spun him around and began guiding him back towards the castle. "C'mon. I'm hungry." He guided him towards the castle. As they neared Harry dropped his hand and slowed when he saw a large group of kids in a circle. "What's that?" He asked no one in particular. They pushed through the crowd and saw graffiti on the walls. Harry instantly tensed. It was Voldemort's symbol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**WARNING:** This chapter has a little scene in it that…well…you'll see why this story is rated Mature. It's that way for a reason! Don't like it, well, don't read it. Those of you who DO like yaoi though and know what it means, ENJOY! There will be more scenes…well….at least one or two more. =^-^=

Chapter 13

"Sounds good." His stomach was growling softly, some food would be good. Harry and him slowed at the same time, he was getting some funny looks from the other students, some even backing away from him. He recognized the symbol instantly, and began rubbing his left arm where the mark used to be instinctively. He knew he was one of the few student Death Eaters that actually returned, and that made him panic. This happening the day he returned. Would he be accused? His stomach fell, and he could feel himself on the edge of panic. What if Harry didn't kill Voldemort? What if they missed a Horcrux? What if he was dragged back into service of the Dark Lord? He pushed himself back out of the crowd, he didn't know what to think.

The few kids that had started whispering after watching how Draco reacted, got a glare from Harry. They were surprised to see him defending Draco. Harry turned around and followed Draco, once they were far enough away Harry slowed down and watched Draco lean on the wall. "...Are you alright, Draco?" He asked quietly.

"No Potter, I'm not alright." He was paler than normal, obviously scared. "I'm going to get something to eat." He announced, pushing away from the wall and making his way to the Great Hall. Sure how could he eat at a time like this? He couldn't, but he needed to get away. Yet another thing to fuel the accusations. Why did this always happen at Hogwarts? Couldn't they go ruin the lives of the students at Durmstrang? For just one year?

Harry understood Draco's fear. He felt it himself. He wanted to scream and rant and hit something. Harry nodded and went into the Great Hall as well, sitting at the Gryffindor table. He forced himself to eat while the Headmistress went about fixing the walls. She entered the Great Hall and looked over at Harry. With a sigh she called for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco to follow them. She led them up to her office and sat down behind her desk. "Alright. I take it you all saw what was there. Harry, don't worry. You really killed Voldemort so it's not him." Obviously Ron and Hermione were only there for Harry's support. She looked to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, you were turned into a Death Eater, do you know anyone students who came back who used to be Death Eaters as well? Who might paint blood on the wall?" Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't known it was really blood there.

Draco didn't eat, he sat in the Great Hall, being watched by everyone. Even some of the other Slytherin's thought it was him. When the Headmistress pulled him aside, he wasn't too pleased to be there with Hermione and Weasley, now he had to keep up the act. "You know who were Death Eaters. Myself Crabbe and Goyle, and a few others who follow, and do it well, like little lost puppies." He was bitter, angry. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't rat them out." He crossed his arms and scowled at the trio.

"Oh come off it Malfoy! Just admit you know who it was!" Ron gripped Draco by the collar of his robes. Hermione stood there glaring as well. "We also know that you've ch-" Harry pulled Draco free from Ron and pushed Ron back. He couldn't explain the anger he had felt when Ron had threatened Draco. He was visibly shocked for a moment and then he was glaring again. "Leave." He said to his best friends. Ron and Hermione were shocked, even McGonagall was surprised. She had half risen to stop the fight. Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione stopped him and muttered the word 'later' to him. Ron scoffed and he allowed himself to be led out by Hermione. Harry didn't look at Draco, just turned back to the Headmistress. She sighed and sat back down. She looked back at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy. I know that none of us want another Voldemort. If you can think of anyone, please tell me."

Draco was ready for a fight, though part of him really didn't want to be in one with Harry's best friends. The last thing he needed though, was them to think differently of him. He liked their relationship, they stayed away from him, and he avoided them. "Maybe I do want another Voldemort...maybe I want a second chance to prove myself worthy." He sighed again, no one was accusing him yet. "Just me...though I haven't really had a chance to talk to the Slytherin's lately. Was there anyone new? A senior transfer? Right now I'm my biggest suspect..." He looked at the floor, maybe taking credit for it around the students could be good, just imagine the popularity he would receive.

"Perhaps it was too much to hope that you had changed since you two were getting along so well." She said softly. She sighed. "Very well. You buys may go." Harry turned and walked stiffly out. Once they were out Harry grabbed Draco's arm and spun him around. He tried to glare at Draco but it was only a pained look. "How could you say that? Saying that you want another Voldemort..." He released Draco's arm and then slumped against the wall, his head bowed. "After everything that happened you had to say _that?_ You couldn't just say no?"

Potter was...well...pissed. He left the office, and of course, he grabbed his arm and forced Draco to look at him. "Things were getting better Potter, I was finally changing and putting this behind me. Voldemort thought I was a joke, he gave me the task of killing Dumbledore so I would fail, and he could kill me, in turn punishing my father with the death of his only child. I don't want him to come back, and yet deep inside I do, so I could prove to him I was worth something." He trailed off, he was scared, babbling. "I didn't mean it, but I'm bloody terrified! What else was I supposed to do? There's blood on a wall, I'm the only one with the leadership to do this, I used to be a Death Eater, the other Slytherin's think it's me!" He brushed a tear away quickly, he was not going to cry.

Harry pushed himself off the wall and pulled Draco into a hug before he could even realize what he was doing. He clung tightly to him as if in a desperate need. And maybe it was true. One arm wrapped around Draco's shoulder and the other behind Draco's head and into his hair. Harry's face buried in Draco's shoulder. "Don't think about that. You proved you were strong and worth something that night. I know that you didn't do it. Wouldn't do it. So please...please just don't say that stuff again." Harry pleaded with him. That was when he realized what he was doing and he slowly loosened his grip.

"I'll always be the bad guy Potter...even when I'm the good guy." Draco didn't even care that Harry had hugged him, like they were close friends who'd been that way for years. This was a hard time for both of them. His hands slipped around Harry's waste, completing the hug, only to fall a few moments later, after realizing what was going on. "I'm already being blamed..." He let his friend let go before pulling away. He was holding back the tears of anger and frustration and fear, he needed to be strong and help solve this.

Harry let him go and followed, his head still bowed slightly. "Ignore them. McGonagall and I know it wasn't you." He didn't know why he really wanted to pull Draco into another hug. He also didn't want to admit that Draco smelled really good. Or that it felt strangely nice when Draco had wrapped his arms around him. But now wasn't the time to even think on such matters. "I'll stop them." Harry said softly. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, there goes the future plans on leaving."

"Potter...you can't stop them. You know how they are, if they think you're fighting my battles..." He shuddered at the thought. "We just need to figure out the truth, expose and stop whoever is really behind this. If he's trying to gather a following, it will only be a matter of time." He stopped, almost wishing him and Harry could hug again, but that was nonsense. He really did need to find a girl. "I told you, you weren't leaving." Draco grinned. He had an idea. "I'll play it from the inside, we'll figure it out, I'll get in, and we can take him down."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright." He smiled softly. "Trying to give me orders now Malfoy? Well." He leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear, "I'd like to see you try." He grinned as they started down the stairs. He wondered if this was a kind of flirting. He tilted his head. _Why am I wondering if I'm flirting with Draco? I need a girlfriend. Must be pent up virgin lust. Getting ready for anyone. Even Malfoy._ he thought with a small shudder. Suddenly his mind was filled with dirty images of Draco and Harry ended up stumbling on the stairs, grabbing the wall to stop himself from falling.

"I'm not trying yet...but if you really want..." His smirked at Harry, walking down the stairs beside him. They would part ways halfway down, just to avoid suspicion. But of course Potter had to go and trip, almost falling down the stairs. "Everything alright Harry?" He said, coming down the stairs to his level. Why did he care? And why did he call him Harry again? This school was getting far too complicated!

Harry felt the blush beginning again so he kept his head turned away as he continued down the stairs. "I'm fine. Just a klutz I guess." He chuckled softly and shook his head. _Gotta get these images out of my head. Did he just call me Harry again?_ at that thought Harry imagined [will be sent in the IM]. "Igottago. I'llseeyouinclasstomorrow!" Harry said quickly, running the words together as he fairly ran off to the Gryffindor Tower. He ducked inside, ran right past Ron saying 'toilet' before Ron could start in on him and relieved himself of his growing problem.

In his mind he could see Malfoy, moving slowly to him. He licked his lips and then crushed them against Harry's. Harry held onto him tightly and turned, spinning Draco against the wall. Holding him there. Then his lips left Draco's and traveled down to his neck. He gripped Draco's shirt and tore it from him, licking and nipping his way down Draco's chest and stomach. His tongue dipped into Draco's navel, his lips pressed firmly there around it. Draco whimpered and gasped. Harry smirked at him and traveled lower, gripped his pants and pulled them off in one swift motion.

The Boy Who Lived had no idea what Draco's dick looked like. So it kept changing shape and length in his mind as he licked it's head. Then he took it deep in his mouth and sucked hard. His tongue pressed against the tip. His mouth moved slowly, taking in more and then back out. His own hand reached down and stroked himself. And in reality, Harry was doing just that. "Me too." Mind Draco said with a cute innocent blush. "I-I wanna….I wanna taste you too…" Harry felt himself go hard if that were possible and suddenly he was laying on the floor and Draco was straddling his head. Harry continued to suck him while Draco started repeating the process to Harry. Together they moved in sync. Harder, faster, slicker. His moans mixing with Draco's. The dark haired boy's hand moved faster and faster as he sat on the toilet seat, one hand covering his mouth the stop the moans from escaping. In his mind Draco came and he swallowed it all…and then both in his mind and in reality, Harry came as well.

Harry sat there for a while, then cleaned himself up, stood and left the bathroom, pausing in front of an angry Ron. "What is wrong with you mate?" Ron demanded. "Why are you defending Malfoy of all people? What? Are you guys best buds now?" he practically sneered. Harry sighed, "Look, I've just gotten to know him is all. He's not that-" Ron pinned Harry to a wall, one arm under Harry's neck, cutting off the air. "Don't you _dare_ say he is 'not that bad'! Because he IS! He's the worst! He calls Hermione by that horrible name! He's evil Harry! He might even be the new Dark Lord!" Harry pushed Ron away angrily. "He's NOT! And don't you EVER say that again!" Harry snapped, turning and starting up the stairs. Leaving Ron standing there with a very quiet Hermione.

"I suppose hanging out with other klutz's, like Longbottom and Weasley is contagious." And then all of a sudden Harry was gone, like he had a missed appointment or something. Draco was tempted to follow, when he was against stopped by the Headmistress. "I managed to catch what you planned to do, you know it's dangerous Mister Malfoy. But I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens." He nodded at the woman.

"I know you still think, fear, it could be me, after teaching me all these years, you don't want it to be. You always had faith in me, that I could change..." And with that, Draco made his own way down the stairs, leaving the Headmistress smiling.  
The Common Room was full of whispers and guesses, the topic of the day was this bloody image. He took a seat in front of the fire, and thought, trying to figure out who it could be.

Harry flopped onto his bed. Exhausted. Both physically and mentally. But actually he felt...relaxed. He hadn't felt that way in a long while. At least not when he wasn't near Draco. He found the whole thing odd. How could he feel this way? Maybe...maybe he really was starting to feel something for Draco aside from friendship? Harry groaned and pulled his head on top of his face. No. It was just pent up lust.


	14. Chapter 14

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 14

Harry didn't remember falling asleep. And he actually slept through the whole night. He dreamt he was flying. A pleasant dream. And then the next thing he knew it was morning. Harry groaned and pulled himself up. He looked over and saw that Ron was already gone. Harry climbed out of bed, changed and then started down to the Great Hall. He wondered briefly about what he had done last night. Or what he would do if he saw Draco alone. He shook his head. They would remain as friends. Draco didn't think that way about Harry so Harry wouldn't think about Draco. He entered the hall and took his normal seat. Ron and Hermione stood, leaving him. Harry didn't look at them. They wouldn't understand if he tried to explain. It was best to just let it be for now.

It was the weekend. No classes, no responsibilities, no problem. Draco had slept well, free from Durmstrang and all the things that kept him awake at night down there. All the bad luck. He had written to the girls, telling them if they were ever in the area to stop by and he'd introduce them to Harry Potter. He wrote a lot, more than he had to anyone in a long time. Things took a turn for the worse as he entered the Great Hall. He was wearing a white t-shirt and pajama pants, green of course. The entered the Great Hall and a hush fell upon it. Even he knew what they were thinking. He brought his left arm up to scratch the back of his head, when a girl shriek filled the room.  
"He's got the mark!"  
At first he was confused, then he looked at his arm. Upon first glance it looked real, and he turned and left the hall, not after causing enough of a scene. Everyone had seen it. He rounded a few corners and slumped to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and looking at the mark. It was a fake, but the meaning was clear enough.

Harry lept from the table. Ron and Hermione had frozen, surprised to see him running off. Harry ran out of the Great Hall, most of the Gryffindors cheered, thinking that he was going to fight Draco. They were prepared to fight the Slytherins if they tried to follow Harry.  
Harry ran, his heart pounding as he searched for Draco. He slowed down and pulled out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, tapping the map. He searched for Draco and then continued down the halls till he found him. Harry went over and sat down next to Draco. Dropping the map near him. Harry didn't touch him though he wanted to. "This needs to end." He said. Talking about whoever it was that was causing these problems. "Nice pajama's."

Draco knew who belonged to the footsteps even before they arrived. "It needs to end, but it won't. This thing needs to run its course, whoever it is isn't ready to reveal themself yet." Draco's voice was soft, his arm pressed against his stomach, covering the image which meant too much. He didn't want to talk about it though, he knew things were going to get worse before they got better, they just needed to be ready.  
Draco let his head fall and rest on Harry's shoulder. He didn't say anything more, what else was there to say? Their life was changing, they were being forced back into their old positions, forced to fight an evil that they already destroyed.

Harry rested his own head on top of Draco's. He sighed softly. He knew this was true. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Harry finally spoke again. "Do you think we should remove it?" He asked, his eyes closed. "If it's a sign that they want you...think that you should follow or be in charge then maybe keeping the sign is a good thing. Maybe you can find out who it is that much sooner and easier? If it's cause they think you failed then we should remove it." He gritted his teeth quietly.

"Whether it's a sign of success or failure, I'm going to keep it, at least until I know for sure." He felt safe, comfortable with Harry there, so close and warm. Harry wasn't scared, together they could do anything.  
"I'm going to play this out, so if I start acting funny...don't take it personally. You're a good guy Harry, too bad I was too stupid to realize this a long time ago." He gave Potter a forced smile, trying to take his mind off the mark, and everything else.

Harry chuckled and ruffled Draco's hair, loving it's feel. "Better late than never. Besides." He took a deep breath. "I have a feeling I'm going to start acting funny as well." Harry leaned his head back against the stone. "I was going to kill myself." He said, staring up at nothing really, but looking like he was staring at someone standing above them. Probably to just avoid looking at Draco. But he felt like he needed to tell Draco, before things got to a point where they couldn't talk anymore. "I was thinking off the Astronomy Tower."

"That's what you meant about leaving! What were you thinking!" Draco jumped to his feet, did Potter lose his mind? "Think about everything you'd be leaving behind! Think about the people and memories, the good ones. So you've had a tough life, it's time to show the world, you're Harry Potter and you're done being pushed around!"  
He couldn't even look at Harry, how rough did things have to be to even consider that? How could Harry who was always kind of happy, be thinking about doing such a thing. Had he not changed, would he have been the reason Harry did it, being blamed because he pushed Harry too far? "Don't. I mean, if you need to talk...just don't do it." Suddenly the mark of his arm didn't seem so bad.

Harry watched Draco in silence for a moment and then stood, still leaning against the wall. "I'm not going to now it's just..." He looked away, his face pained. "Everywhere I looked people were thanking me. But the only thing I could think about was how they had lost a family member who had died just to protect me. And the only reason I was special was because I had the gene to wield the most powerful wand ever created. There were so many times I should have died." His breathing hitched, as if he was fighting off tears. "Everywhere I went someone died. In the end I couldn't even protect Dumbledore who was an even greater wizard!" He banged his fist back against the wall. "They died and their families _thanked_ me! The dead haunt me. Every night I close my eyes and there they are screaming at me! Demanding to know why they died. Why I couldn't save them sooner. It gets worse each day. So that was my plan."

Draco sighed, haunted by ghosts, not fun. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Harry into a hug. "By defeating Voldemort, you saved them, you saved those who were still alive, and you put to rest the souls the he had killed. You let people move on, in safety, knowing he was gone" He paused, resting his head against Harry's shoulder. "Dumbledore's death wasn't your fault...I let them in, the Death Eater's, I could have stopped it, but I didn't."

Harry clung tight to Draco till he was able to calm down. Then he told Draco something he had yet to tell Ron and Hermione. Or even McGonagall. "Dumbledore was dying. He had found a horcurx but...in trying to destroy it...it was killing him. Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him. If I had known about the horcrux maybe I could have destroyed it and Dumbledore would have lived." He spoke, slightly muffled by Draco's shoulder but not moving. "I don't know what to do Draco." He whispered. "Can I handle another fight? Possibly losing more people?"

Draco held Harry a little tighter, to show he was listening, and to give him support. The Dumbledore thing was news to him, but that meant it was no one's fault. "You don't have a choice. Just like me. If you don't fight, more people will die and the world will fall into chaos. And what would you do if you lost Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Neville...myself. I'm here to help you this time, and who knows, maybe we can figure this out before the deaths start." Or shortly after, he hoped. He didn't even realize he had used the first names of all Harry's friends.

Harry seemed frozen for a moment before he finally pulled back. He looked broken, his eyes sad. But the same old strength he had had since he was 11 seemed to show behind it. He nodded. "You're right." He sighed. "We can do this." He bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes, gathering his strength. Then he looked back at Draco. "So, do you want Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

Draco smiled softly, he saw the same fire in those eyes that he recognized when they first met. He remembered those days, the only reason he picked Harry as his rival was because of the fire he saw in his eyes. "We got this, I'm on your side this time." He grinned, noticing the space that was now between them, maybe this was for the best. "Ravenclaw?" He answered, not too sure for what or why. Either way, he didn't want anything to do with the Hufflepuffs, they were so...revolting!

Harry nodded, "Right, that means I got Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." He rubbed the back of his head. "Gotta find out if this guy is in any of the dorms." He said, as if he had read Draco's question in his mind. He smiled, "No, I'm not blaming Slytherin right away. Though that is your House's M.O..." He grinned and wrapped an arm about Draco's shoulders. "But good to know I have Mr. Baby Shampoo on my side!" He laughed and ducked away from Draco, slowly starting back to the Great Hall, "I'll see you later at the tree. Oh and don't think you can escape from the Holidays just because of this!" He said over his shoulder.

So he was looking for information. The guy had to be in Slytherin, how else would he get ahold of his arm in the night? How else did they think they could sway him? A Hufflepuff Dark Lord would be laughed out of Hogwarts, it was absurd. He knew they were in Slytherin, he just didn't know who it was. Yet. Draco growled softly at Harry regarding the choice of shampoo he used. "Let's just live to the holidays, then we'll talk." He grinned, and turned back to the Slytherin dorms. He needed to draw this guy to him, which meant taking on the illusion he liked the Dark Mark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 15

He emerged back out of the dorm, looking very hot, even he had to admit he should look like this more often. He wore a black tight T-shirt with a silver necklace, shiny leather pants that not many people could pull off, though he could, and black boots. Oh yeah. He looked good. Now all he had to do was find this guy causing all this trouble.

Harry had been following Ron and Hermione all day, trying to talk to them. In all honesty he looked like a lover trying to win his love back. Ron and Hermione weren't paying attention to where they were going, just trying to get away from Harry. They hurried past the Slytherin dorms with Harry in hot pursuit. That was until he saw Draco. Harry ended up tripping and falling head first into the stone wall and then collapsing on the floor. He jumped up, one hand on the cut on his forehead, "I'm alright! I'm alright! Hey stop running you four!" Harry called to Ron and Hermione dizzily before stumbling after them.  
In the end Harry had to go and ask questions on his own. He tried talking to the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindors but it became obvious that neither of them had done it. He shook his head, grabbed some food from the Great Hall and began making his way to the lake. He climbed up into the tree with a sigh. They needed more clues. So far they had too dark marks. One on the wall and one on Draco. Harry felt a blush coming on when he thought about Draco and he smacked the back of his head against the tree. "Stop thinking about that!" He ordered himself.

Draco had talked to almost every single Ravenclaw, through threats, violence, bribery, he didn't get a single bit of information. The Slytherin's were even worse, for those who didn't think he was the one starting all this, they didn't care, and had no information to share. So unless Potter found something the guy was in Slytherin, right under his nose.  
He strolled out to the tree, Harry was already waiting. "Nothing, either no one knows, or no one's talking." He smirked, thinking about the scene earlier, Harry falling, hitting his head on the wall, trying to ignore him. "How's your head?"

"The head will heal but the pride is damaged forever." Harry shook his head and looked down at Draco. He gulped quietly, he was still wearing that outfit. "God I need to get laid." He muttered to himself. He pulled apart the sandwich he had and offered down Draco half of it. "Same here. The Hufflepuffs were completely idiotic and the Gryffindors were too busy cheering me on for 'attacking' you." He shrugged, "I don't remember attacking you but apparently I did in their eyes. Oh and Ron and Hermione seem to hate me." He shrugged. "This is going to take a lot of chocolate frogs."

"Your pride will survive." Draco felt Harry's eyes on him, and grinned softly. Taking half the sandwich he listed to Harry's report. "I think they thought you attacked me when I went running out of the Great Hall. Attacked me for having a silly mark on my arm. Mature." Sometimes he didn't think the Gryffindor's heads were all there.  
He took a bite, chewed and thought. "Let's pretend they are in Slytherin. What's the easiest way to draw them out of hiding?" That was his big question, everything past that was simple.

"Attack me." Harry said, swallowing the bite he had in his mouth. "No matter what they think of you, failure or hero, if you attack me and win then they will come out to you I think. I mean you, the guy who couldn't kill Dumbledore, beating up the guy who killed Voldemort. That'd gotta earn some 'good' points." He dropped down from the tree, landing next to Draco. "Don't you think?"

"Had you asked that question any other year, I would have jumped on the chance. Now I think you're insane." He might be insane, but it made sense. It would prove his strength, his loyalty, maybe make a few comments about the Dark Lord during the fight. To catch the bad guy he had to become the bad guy.  
"Not here. We need an audience, the more who see, the faster the news will spread." He didn't want to hurt Harry, but what needed to be done...

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Hey, did you learn any new spells at Durmstrang? You can try using one of those. Be impressive?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. He leaned against the tree. Truthfully he was both looking forward to this and not looking forward to it. He wanted to see what new spells Draco knew, but at the same time he really didn't want to get his butt kicked. "Also where should we do it?"

"I spent a week down there, I learned a few new tricks." His eyes met Harry's, and they connected for the briefest of moments. Finally Draco had to turn his head and look at the wall, just to break the gaze. "You wreck these pants, and I won't feel sorry about this fight." A smirk crossed his face.  
"Anywhere really, one of us tells someone there's going to be a fight, the news will spread like a wildfire." They fight, Harry loses, Draco goes off by himself maybe, and if this wannabe was watching, he might approach Draco, if not, he'd arrange a meeting soon enough. What would he do if it was someone he knew, someone he grew up with? He would have to play it as it went. No point in trying to think ahead.

"Alright. Outside of the great hall. Dinner time." He nodded. "Let us begin the spreading of the rumors." He grinned, "I look forward to getting my butt kicked by you." He teased. They spent the rest of the lunch time there in silence. Harry trying to prepare himself mentally but only ended up thinking about how good Draco looked in that outfit. Finally he straightened up and started back to the school. "Here we go." He muttered. He split off from Draco and began mentioning to a few Gryffindors that he and Draco were planning on a duel. To 'defeat the Death Eater Draco' Harry said. Though he cringed inwards when he said it.  
Draco didn't mind just sitting there. What else was there to do? "I'll let you down gracefully." Draco joked, as they went about their own ways. He started by mentioning Harry had been getting more and more hostile, and he knew a fight would break out soon. They bought it, and ran with it, as he knew they would.

Dinner hour came sooner than Harry thought it would. He went to the doors of the Great Hall and called out, "MALFOY!" He drew his wand and glared at the pale boy. "You think I'm going to let a Death Eater walk around the school? Endangering my friends?" Ron and Hermione stared at him from the table. Ron grinned, "He's back." He whispered to Hermione. "Admit it! You painted that sign on the walls!"  
Dinner came, and Draco was actually a little, excited, save for the fact he had to pretend to be someone he wasn't, and he had to hurt his friend.  
Harry played his part perfectly. There were no teachers, yet, meaning they would be free to have this fight. He had eaten something small, just to seem normal. He had been preparing for this question, at first he thought about taking credit for it, but that would only show him as a coward, taking credit for someone else's work. "So what if I did? It's time we purify this school and make things right." He rose from his own seat, drawing his wand. This sent cheers and boos, from Slythein and Gryffindor respectively.  
"_Expelliarmus!_"

The wand shot from his hand and Harry flew backwards and then scrambled to his feet, making a run for his wand. He skidded across the floor, scooping the wand up. He pointed it at Draco. "_Avis Oppugno_!" A flock of birds flew from his wand and dive bombed Draco. He heard the Gryffindors laugh at that, thinking it funny seeing the feather sticking out of Draco's hair.

"Please Potter, I thought you were better than this. I'm pretty sure you didn't throw birds at the Dark Lord." He didn't want to do this, but he had to. "_Expulso!_" A chair right next to Harry exploded, causing a nice amount of smoke, heat and danger. Inside he prayed he didn't roast his friend. He knew the Gryffindor's wanted in, they wanted to start a fight, but they were locked on this image, their hero versus Slytherin's hero.

Harry stumbled out of the smoke, coughing. His hair sticking up this way and that and his face smudged in black. He shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears. He pointed his wand at Draco again, stalking towards him. "_Incendio!_" The fire shot forth from his wand and whipped at Draco, though Harry was careful to only singe Draco's robes. _Come on Draco. Hit me. Do it!_ he thought. Truthfully this battle was killing him. He wanted this to end, but he was able to keep his death glare on Draco.

It was almost as if Draco could read Harry's mind. This needed to end quickly. Neither of them really wanted to be doing this. Draco mumbled a spell, he assumed no one around would recognize it. It sent out a shockwave, he had never used it, so he didn't really know how much it would hurt, or how much damage it would do. It knocked Harry straight back into a wall, it knocked down candles and food, everyone in the Great Hall felt it in one way or another.  
His stomach dropped. Was Harry alright?

Harry was shocked at this and felt the world go dark when he heard the crack. He hit the ground in a crumpled heap. Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the crowd to Harry's side. "He's unconscious!" Hermione exclaimed. That was the time that the teachers arrived. They rushed Harry to the Hospital Wing and McGonagall turned on Draco. "50 points from Slytherin and detention for the rest of the week!" She snapped at him. She then turned and left, leaving Draco and the others behind.

Draco couldn't do anything, he couldn't run to Potter's side, he couldn't tell the truth. All he could do was wait, and hope. He didn't know the spell would be so damaging, but it was certain to get everyone's attention. And it did, when he sat down, the Slytherin's were cheering and applauding him. He was, yet again, a hero. But as he sat down, he didn't feel like one.

Harry didn't go to the tree for a week. Letting him go through his detention...and going through his own punishment. A few days after the battle a Slytherin first year came up and handed Draco a letter. "I was told to give you this. Some kid in a hood." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't see his face." She then ran from him. The letter was written in neat green handwriting.  
Very good what you did. Too bad you didn't kill him. Keep up the good work and perhaps there will be a way for you to redeem yourself and your family. We shall see. Await my next letter.  
After detention was finished Harry went to the lake and stood, leaning against the tree. Waiting on Draco. He knew that somehow Draco would know to come. He always did.

That week had been pure hell. The Gryffindor's had Harry guarded like no other, they were always there, no way for him to get in and even apologize. A girl approached him, he didn't know how long after the battle, she carried a letter, a letter from _him_. At least it wasn't all in vain. He made a choice to keep it a secret, at least for now, even to Harry.  
The week was up, detention was over. Just like he did every day, he made his way to the tree, and paused, seeing Harry their waiting. What was he going to say? How could he explain himself?

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco and felt his heart speed up. Draco looked like he was brooding. Harry really liked it when Draco looked like he was brooding. _Sexy! ...Sexy? Am I really starting to fall for Draco Malfoy? Not just lust in general?_ He smiled brightly at Draco and motioned for him to join him. Once Draco was near him Harry turned his gaze back to the lake. "So, did it work?" He asked. He hoped it did. He didn't want to do that again. He glanced over at Draco and smiled again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, don't get too broody! It's alright. You did great." He looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner. They ended up being over protective of me. They seemed to think I was going to run head first into trouble." He grinned again, "However that spell was perfect! I'm gonna have to remember than one!"

Harry was smiling, which meant he was alright. Better then alright! "It worked Potter, I'm awaiting further orders." He didn't want to give out the details, but even Harry should know if it worked, that it wasn't all in vain." Harry wrapped his arm around him and it made him feel surprisingly better. "I know, I wanted to come see you, make sure you were alright." He smirked at his friend, yes, he was pretty sure he could call Potter a friend. He had energy, he was happy, as Draco looked at Harry he didn't understand why the boy didn't have a girlfriend. Behind the glasses he was an attractive man.

Harry gasped and stared at Draco with what could only be called 'the chibi look'. "Awww, you worried about me!" He chuckled and pulled away. He went over and leaned against the tree, staring out at the lake. "The only thing we can hope is that it was enough." Harry's eyes went distant as he went into his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 16

The months went by. Slow at first, but then they seemed to speed up. Not only was the Dark Mark appearing randomly throughout the school but the library had been set on fire. The first was contained so only a few books were lost. Hermione had been in tears about that. And of course, every day Harry and Draco would meet at the lake. Harry really enjoyed Draco's company. But a letter hadn't shown up...until Halloween. A black letter with the same green writing was brought in by owl.  
Draco Malfoy,  
Professor Sprout has gotten a new special plant. I have plans for it. Time to gain some power and respect again. Go and get the plant, you'll know which one when you see it, and place it in the cupboard under the stairs near the library.  
As soon as Draco was alone Harry rushed him. "Is that from Him? What's it say?"

Things had been slow between then and now. A few Dark Marks, a few burnings, nothing major, but enough to have the entire school on edge. Even the teachers seemed a little nervous, and you knew they were always watching, at least, Draco knew. Everywhere he went people looked at him, their eyes prying, watching. It was irritating. The only place he could get away from it was the lake with Harry, they had become pretty good friends, and no one had gotten suspicious. Yet.  
At breakfast Halloween morning he got a letter, though it wasn't until between classes could Harry and him talk about it. They had a few moments before Potions started. "Yeah. Meet me outside the greenhouses tonight."

Harry nodded and went into the class. Thankfully He was on the other side of the class when Neville's experiment blew up and turned all the beakers into frogs...

Draco had been placed just in front of Neville, but needless to say he was glad he had been called up to the front of the class to demonstrate something when Neville's potion exploded. He shuddered, imagining what it would have done to him had he been sitting at his station.  
Harry grabbed his clock from his room and snuck out of the common room. It had been getting harder at night to get away. Ron and Hermione were always thinking he was going to go and do something stupid. ...Like he probably was now. He took off his cloak once he got to the greenhouses and waited for Draco. Harry nodded when he saw the pale blond boy. "I always get spy music stuck in my head when I have to sneak out at night." Right now the Mission Impossible music was playing in his head. There came a crack from the room they stood outside of. "What's that?" He muttered and opened the door. That was when a pair of vines shot out, one wrapping around Harry's neck and the other around his ankle. Harry was yanked inside and the door slammed shut, locking Draco out.

Night came, and so did his time for escape. Were he to get caught out of bed at this hour, and have something happen the next morning, he would be a dead man. But the goal was to not get caught. Harry was already there, with any luck this would go over without a problem. "Let's just get this done." He wanted to be in bed, not out here messing with flowers. A crack startled Draco, but not half as much as the image of tentacles, no, vines breaking through and grabbing Harry. "Damnit Potter!" He tried the door, nothing. No attempt to break it down or use magic to open the door worked, he was helpless. On the plus side, he was pretty sure that was the plant he was after.  
"WHOA! Ow ow ow! The arms don't bend like that!" Harry shouted from the other side of the door. "Where's my wand? Hey HEY! Stop that! Let go! D-Draco!" Sounds of struggle.

The vines pressed against the door, holding it from letting Draco open it. Harry's eyes widened and he gulped as he was held above the ground and the vines slithered up his legs. It grabbed his waistband and yanked his pants down to his ankles. "Draco!" He squeaked. Then the vine wrapped a few times around his cock, slithering, sliding, vibrating. And against his will, Harry became turned on. "Nnnn…oh!" He gasped as one vine prodded at his back entrance. Two more vines came up and grabbed his legs, spreading him as wide as they could with his feet still trapped in the pants, due to his shoes.

He felt a sticky substance pushed into his ass and he moaned quietly. Warmth flooded him from that spot. _So…so good._ He thought. The vines began pulling at him and another was shoved into his mouth. More of the warm sticky substance flooded in, more warmth. He moaned around the vine and bucked his hips forward and back. Seeking the pleasure the vine was bringing to him. The vines were maddeningly slow. He needed to move. To rut and go wild. But the damn thing….slow consistent pulls. Harry would try to go faster but another vine wrapped around his waist, holding him still. He whimpered against the vine in his mouth. It took longer than he want, but he finally came. Groaning quietly. His cum landed on the plant and it dropped Harry into a pile and slithered back into a small little form.  
Harry's cries slowly changed from panic to...calm, or as calm as one could be considering. When the door swung open Draco's jaw dropped, and he stood their stunned for a moment, before running to Potter's side. "Hey, are you alright?" He looked at the plant, making sure it didn't decide to try anything with him. "Let's get you outta here."

"Y-yeah." Harry pulled his pants back up, shaking his head hard. "Wait. What're we supposed to do here?" Harry stood up, staggering slightly. His sparkling green eyes then changed to ice blue. "Huh..." He then slowly looked at Draco. "Draco..." He moved closer to him.

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously. He knew magic, and therefore he knew Potter wasn't alright. "Remember, we're here to get a plant, that's all." How could Harry have forgotten? Their eyes met. "You-your eyes are blue..." He took a step back, Harry's eyes were green, they always had been.

Harry grabbed Draco, pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips. Kissing Draco hard and clinging to him. His tongue lapped at Draco's lips, begging for entrance.  
When Harry grabbed him, and started kissing, Draco tried to struggle away, but Potter had him harder then he thought possible. "P-potter..." He muttered, trying to pull out of the kiss.

Harry pulled him closer and moved forward, causing them to trip. Harry landed on top of Draco, straddling him. He pinned Draco's arms above his head and kept working his mouth over Draco's. "Draco." Harry murmured softly as he broke the kiss. Now nuzzling Draco's neck and moving to his ear.

This wasn't right. Potter wasn't right. That plant had done something to him. He was sick. Draco fought, he had an idea, but he needed to get Harry off him. Freeing on arm, he grabbed a handful of dirt, throwing it in Harry's face, the glasses didn't block it like Draco feared it would, which meant for a few moments, Harry was blind.  
"Geminio!" Draco whispered, grinning as a copy of himself was created. It wouldn't work once Harry got a hold of it, but it was enough to escape, though he was surprised it worked on people. Draco grabbed the plant and went running out of the Greenhouses, in a desperate sprint to Hogwarts.

Harry fell back trying to get the dirt out of his eyes. He felt confused and light headed. What did he do? Then he saw Draco's copy and he lunged for it. "Draco!" He tried to kiss it again…but Harry went through it. He sat up blinking and waving his hand through Draco's double. He pouted and pushed himself to his feet. Where was his love? He tried once more to grab Draco and then he sighed sadly. He left the greenhouse and walked in a daze back to the school. He whimpered quietly to himself. "Draco..." He sighed sadly and went back to his dorm. Everyone had already gone to bed so Harry went to sleep as well. Dreaming of Draco.  
Under the stairs where Draco was to leave the plant was another note. Like they had known that no matter what Draco would follow through with his orders. Good boy, Malfoy. Await my next letter and soon you'll be able to join the ranks.

Draco wasn't really surprised to see another note, in fact nothing would surprise him. Ever. Draco returned to the dorms, almost getting caught by one of the many wandering ghosts, which in most cases was just as bad as being caught by a teacher. He didn't sleep well, Harry's behavior bothered him. Did the boy really have feelings for him? Days turned into a week, and Draco avoided Harry, he didn't go to the tree, he didn't even look at him during potions. It was too weird.

The next day Harry's head cleared and he paled. He couldn't believe that he had done that. That he had kissed Draco. Harry had stolen a couple of glances at Draco and realized that he was avoiding him. Every day Harry went to the tree. Waiting for the time to apologize. Harry sighed, leaning back against the tree and running a hand through his hair. "What did I do?" He muttered pathetically. How could they work together on finding out who this new evil is when Draco wasn't coming and talking to him?

One day, after school, it had been a difficult day, fulfilling yet another order from this mysterious Dark Lord, and getting into a fight with a few Gryffindors. Things just weren't getting easier. He made his way to the lake, taking a seat by the shore, taking in the cold air. It was going to snow soon. He didn't think anyone would be there, he didn't even think about Potter, he was trying to forget.

Harry saw him and was getting ready to head over to him when he saw Goyle walk up to Draco. He handed Draco a black letter and then quickly left. Once Goyle was out of sight Harry made his way to Draco. "What does it say?" He didn't look at Draco, instead kept his head turned to the side. "Listen...Malfoy, I'm-I'm sorry for what happened that night. Let's just forget it happened and go back to being friends. Ok?" He finally looked at Draco pleadingly.

Draco tucked the letter away, he would open it later. "Potter, do you even remember that night! Because I do!" He stood up and glared at Harry, and yet he didn't want to be mad at his friend. So he did the next best thing, he pulled out the letter, paling slightly.  
He grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go, I have a meeting with the Dark Lord." He wasn't nervous, though he should have been. He pulled him towards the school, letting Harry follow. The letter said one of the rooms in the dungeon. The far left wing. "I need you to wait outside, if things go bad, having some backup would be nice."

Harry felt a blush begin when Draco grabbed his hand, but then he paled as well. Harry pulled his hand free once they were in sight of the school, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and slipped it on. "I'll be there." He said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. They made their way through the school to the dungeon. Crabbe and Goyle waited outside the room. They opened the door and led Draco inside.  
"Welcome Draco." A familiar voice said. The room was full of people, all wearing black cloaks with hoods. Once the door was shut they started pulling off their hoods. Most were Slytherin, no surprise there. But then there were a few students from every other House as well. Cho Chang was there. As well as Neville and Luna Lovegood. The most surprising ones were Ron and Hermione. Almost everyone in the room had a blank dull look. They were under a spell. Their minds being controlled, and whoever it was that was controlling them was still new at it. Finally the last hooded figure stepped forward. "I believe you have proven yourself rather well. At first I placed that mark on your arm simply to cause problems for you. Hoping you would get punishment. But now you have almost completely redeemed yourself and your family. I welcome you." The hood fell back then and the long red hair fell forward. Ginny stared up at him and smiled. "Oh don't be so surprised. I believe we have your father to thank for my being here. I was going to kill you for failing my own Father, but I see now that there is some hope for you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**Thanks:** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! They always make us feel so happy and special! =^-^= Alana and I love hearing from you all!

Chapter 17

Alright, so Draco lied. He still could be surprised. Seeing all the familiar faces, Ron and Hermione, Neville...it was almost too good to be true. "It's almost insulting, that you turned all of them into zombies before getting me..." And then she called him Father. Who was Father? The only name that fit was Voldemort, but that didn't make any sense.  
"You know just as well as I do that I've left my family in the dark, I'm forging my own path away from their failures." He looked at her, and part of him wanted to cry. Weasley...the Weasley female was the evil Dark Lord turning the school upside down. It was a terribly sad thing, he could do such a better job.

Ginny stepped around him. "Oh they're not all zombies. In fact, half of the Slytherin's here joined me willingly...or at least semi-willingly. As for your family, very well." She smiled. "You're probably wondering how I became this. It was that little diary dear. My Father contacted me through it. The spirit of Voldemort met with the young soul of Ginny Weasley, mixing them together created Ginny Riddle. Voldemort became my father. He adopted me. I was given tasks which I must say I did rather well. Winning the 'Chosen One' over." She looked around disgusted, "It was disgusting. Playing all nice with Harry Potter. Father was planning on turning him too. Maybe then he would have been worth something." Ginny then turned to Draco and wrapped her arms about his neck. "But you, dear Draco, have always been good looking and strong. With the way things are going now you are worthy of becoming the new Dark Lord's husband." She released him, "Think about it Draco." She stepped back turning her back to him and walking off a bit. "So, what do you think Draco? About my little army right now? Of course I have other followers, outside of the school."

He tilted his head, looking at most of the Slytherin's. Not zombies, but not all there, they hadn't been from the first day they met. "That's an amazing story..." He started, before she interrupted him with the whole Husband idea. Draco's jaw dropped. Him dating a Weasley, it was impossible! Talk about a disgrace to the family name right there. Which would almost be a tempting reason to do it.  
"It's getting there, I think with you and I working together, we could make it even better." he approached Ginny and placed a finger on her chin, lifting her head to look at him. Was he really doing this? Really considering this! Draco and Ginny would never work. But Draco and the Dark lord, that was much better. And the better it would feel when he brought her down. He smiled. "You are very...beautiful." He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it gently. He was doing it.

Ginny didn't blush or get all giddy like most of the girls. She lifted her free hand and brushed his bangs from his face. "Thank you, Draco dear. You will make a perfect husband once you kill Harry Potter." She nodded and stepped back, pulling her hand free. "It should be easy for you. You've hated him since you were little children. This is your final task. You have until the end of this school year. Fail, and I will make sure you are begging me for death in the end." She certainly was her 'Father's' child. There was a stone throne like chair in the back, which she sat herself down in. Her eyes even glittered with specks of red in them. "Now, unless you have any questions or anything useful to say, leave."

He wanted to burst out laughing. She couldn't be serious. Kill Harry Potter! A dead body as a wedding gift, the wedding ring none the less. Well. There could be worse things than not being the Dark Lord's Husband. "Must have been a tough breakup." Draco muttered. "And now I shall excuse myself, I have much to plan...my love." He cringed slightly as he left the room.  
By the time to doors closed Draco was snickering. Full-fledged laughter as he made his way out of the dungeon. "They're absolutely insane!" He was entertained, none of this was serious in his mind at all, a giant elaborate joke. A dream.

Harry slipped his cloak off and followed him. "What happened? ...Why are you laughing? Did they make you crazy?" Harry didn't know if he should look worried or confused. He kept following, "Did you see who the Dark Lord was?"

"Did they make me crazy!" He chuckled for a bit longer, finally calming down. "I have no idea who it is. Their voice didn't even sound familiar. But they claim they're Voldemort's kid, and they're just as obsessed with killing you as he was." He knew it was a touchy subject. "But don't worry, they're all talk, I mean, I don't even think they could hurt anyone. They seem as useless as Longbottom in Potions class." He sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell Harry the truth, not yet.  
"On the plus side, they assigned one of your close friends to kill you, and they have until the end of the year or, and I quote, I will make sure you are begging me for death in the end."

"How is that a plus side?" Harry asked, spazzing slightly. "Who was assigned to kill me? You? Can we fake a death?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you think we should bring in Ron and Hermione? Maybe they can help." He was so lost. And with how Draco had been recently and how he had to keep pushing Ron and Hermione away...he was beginning to feel lonely again. After he had been feeling so great after talking with Draco. Whatever that plant had done to him had ruined it.

Draco smirked at Harry. "Yeah, it's me. We'll think of something, I have until the end of the school year, I'm sure there's a way to fake your death, though I hope to have them in Azkaban or something by then." He needed proof of these meetings, that Ginny was the Dark Lord. To just come out and say it...they would declare him insane.  
"Harry," Draco said, moving in front of his friend to stop him. "I need you right now, yeah the plant thing was a little weird but I know you don't love me or even like me that way, so let's just forget that ever happened. If I'm going into their organization, I need you to pull me out if something goes bad..."

"R-Right!" Harry shook himself. Hearing Draco say that he knew Harry didn't love him...he couldn't help but feel a pang of pain. _I guess...I really DO love him..._ "Right. Don't love." He murmured softly. Trying to feel the same pleasure he had felt when Draco had said that he needed him. "Of course I'll pull you out!" He smiled brightly at Draco. "I'm there for you."

"Good, because I think things are going to get ugly before the end." They always did. He ignored how funny Harry reacted to what he said. He assumed it was nerves, or something to do with the plant. Or the fact his two best friends were mindless zombie almost Death Eaters. That fact still disturbed him. What kind of organization was Ginny running that needed Ron and Neville! A Gryffindor based one. Part of him almost thought he should make his own evil group to counter hers, just to knock her down a peg.  
"You know, we almost should have tried this friendship thing a few years ago, just think of everything we could have done!"

Harry was about to answer when he heard people coming towards them. Not enough time to hide either of them under the cloak, so Harry grabbed Draco and shoved him into the nearest closet, jumping in as well and shutting the door. "...Great. Now we're both 'in the closet'." He whispered with a quiet chuckle. He met Draco's gaze and was glad that the closet was dark enough to hide his blush. "While I am happy to have this friendship now, do you honestly think we could have done it?" He smiled. "You were out to be...well, evil. And I had no choice but to be good. We played our parts well." He heard the people pause outside and shifted uncomfortably. He slipped, gasped and ended up falling on Draco, gripping his shoulders to pull himself up. He stared out at the light coming up through the crack at the bottom of the door, watching the feet going by. Finally he heard the people leaving. He looked back at Draco. "Let's just...try to forget most of the past." He moved over and slightly cracked the door, looking out. Seeing that they were alone he finally stepped out. His face slightly red and he was conveniently avoiding looking at Draco to get rid of the problem he was starting to get after being so close to him.

They shouldn't have stopped there, not in the middle of the hallway when the entire get together was finishing up. It was a careless mistake, but if anyone realized he was friends with Potter, everything would be ruined. So needless to say, he was grateful when harry pulled him into cover, even if it was a closet. "You might have been good at being good, but I was a terrible bad guy, never really been more than just a pain in the butt..."  
"I agree with that though Potter, that was then, all we can look forward to is the future." He was attempting to ignore Harry's little slip, though he really quite happy with how close Harry was to him. Stepping into the hall he avoided looking at Harry. "So ummm...you want to just go our separate ways, or stand in the Great Hall yelling at each other?" He smirked softly, wondering how the Quiddich game with Gryffindor would go with Harry. First one of the year.

"Probably just go our separate ways." He winced and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want to crack my skull again. Unless, you're volunteering." He grinned and started off down the hallway. "See you at the game!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 18

"I really don't want another week of detention, I'll pass...for now" Draco grinned at Harry then went off his own way, he had a lot to think about anyways. The biggest question on his mind being : Was he dating Ginny Weasley? Or was it a kind of courtship from him with Harry's dead body and there won't be anything before it? He would need to wait and find out.

A couple of days later Harry was pushing off the ground and into the air on his broom stick. He took his position in the air and his eyes darting over to Draco for a moment. Then the whistle blew and the balls were released. Harry flew upwards and stared down at the game below him, his eye out on Draco and looking for the Snitch.

The team had been practicing hard all week, and they were looking pretty good, if Potter's team was as lame as he suspected it was, then there wouldn't be a problem. It felt good to have the entire school watching as he, and his team soared through the skies doing ridiculous stunts. As they took off and the balls were released the snitch disappeared. He rolled his eyes and flew up, trying to get sight of it and end this game early.

Harry watched the game, he saw the Snitch and began flying after it. He dodged a Bludger and flew over a fellow player. He heard a smack, one of his teammates hit a Bludger at Draco. Harry slowed down and felt everything stop at the ball hit Draco in the back of the head. Harry didn't think about how it looked. He acted. As Draco slipped off the broom Harry dove after him. He leaned close to his broom and willed it to go faster. His arms outstretched and he caught Draco bridal style. "Malfoy!" Harry hissed. He felt panic start to rise in him. _No no no no!_ "Draco!" He said a little louder, shaking him.

Draco saw the tiniest flash, and caught sight of Potter rushing towards it. The snitch! He had a thought, knowing how unpredictable that little flying ball was, and went moving in the opposite direction, thinking it would double back. He was so focused on his part of the game that he forgot he was the enemy out here, a Death Eater on a field half full of Gryffindor's and people who hated him. The bludger hit him in the base of the head, really where to neck began. It was pain then...nothing. Blackness. He knew he was falling.  
He didn't hear the crowd gasp, he didn't know the entire game had come to a halt. He didn't even know that Potter had caught him. Until he had a moment of light, in which his eyes fluttered open. Potter was calling his name, he was worried. "Don't worry..." He mumbled, his words slurred, before his head fell back and he slipped into darkness again.

Harry couldn't help but worry. He was feeling very panicky. But he kept his face calm. He slowly lowered himself and Draco to the ground and gave him to Madam Pomfrey. He wanted to follow. He had even made a half step towards him. But he managed to stay back. A few of the Gryffindor's were surrounding him, demanding to know why he had done that. Harry felt the rage building towards them. Spun to face them, "I don't CARE! I don't care if he's the new evil or that he hurt me or that he should be dumped down a laundry chute! What does matter is that YOU'RE not supposed to be like him! Your Gryffindors! You're supposed to be better than the Slytherins! Instead you nearly killed someone!" Harry pushed out of the crowd and instantly they looked shameful. He turned to Madam Hooch, "We're forfeiting." He said, he grabbed his broom and started off the field.

Draco knew something had happened, the crowd was cheering...and booing. He needed to get back, needed to finish the game. Unfortunately he was in and out of blackness, and he wasn't going anywhere except the Hospital Wing. That Gryffindor that hit him, they would pay for this.

He finally awoke in the Hospital Wing. It was dark and dreary and empty. Sitting up made him dizzy, so he lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what time it was, and where everyone else was.

It had taken Harry almost all night to get away from his House. They were mad that he had forfeited. But he couldn't play when his team had been so disappointing. And through his worry. Finally he had his invisibility cloak and he made his way to the Hospital Wing, sitting next to Draco till he woke up. "Draco?" Harry asked when he saw Draco sit up for a second. He pulled his cloak off.

"Harry!" He couldn't hide the apparent happiness in his voice. Harry Potter had saved his life, to think that years ago, Harry wouldn't have done it out of friendship, but out of requirement. Things had changed, feelings had changed. Harry was like a brother, and yet, there was something more too. Something he was trying to push away.  
"You crazy kid, what time is it?" If Potter had to sneak in with the cloak then it was late.

Harry stretched and massaged his neck, trying to get a kink out of it. "Two in the morning." He smiled. "What do you mean 'kid'? We're the same age." He rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. The smile faded slightly and he looked at Draco worriedly, "Are you alright? How's your head? Maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey?" He started to rise.

Two in the morning. He'd been out of it that long? "Please no, as long as I don't sit up or move it I'm fine. The last thing I want is her poking and prodding and twisting." Not to mention the nasty potions she forced down his throat, or would if she knew he was awake. "Really Potter I'm fine..." His voice softened. "Thanks to you."

Harry blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Yeah, well." He coughed quietly. "I c-can't let my friend die." He bunched his cloak in his hands. "Right! Well, I guess I should let you get some rest. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He stood and unfolded his cloak. "I'll see you later then!" He quickly slipped his cloak on and left, his footsteps echoing quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 19

Before long it was time for the Holidays. Ron and Hermione asked Harry to join them for Christmas but he turned them down. Harry was one of the last people to get ready to leave. He paced in front of the Entrance doors, waiting to see if Draco would come. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. What if after all these things that had happened...what if Draco decided not to go to Harry's for the Holiday? What if Harry was alone? He sighed, grabbing his things and getting ready to head to the train.

"For the love of everything! I'm not staying here Pansy! I'll be back when the holidays are over. Yes, I feel bad your family took a trip to America leaving you here alone. Of course I have a present for you, and no you won't get it right now!" Draco finally shook the girl off of him, turning the corner and seeing Harry. Bloody hell, was he really doing this, spending the holidays with Harry? Then he looked back at Pansy and realized things could be worse.  
"Potter." He said, a hint of ice in his voice. The usual acknowledgement they gave each other in public. His eyes however, were begging him to free him from the girl.

Harry froze and turned around. Relief flashed in his eyes till he saw Pansy. God the girl was like a wart that wouldn't go away! Great. Time to play enemies again. "Malfoy. So tell me, which is it? Is it that you can't live without her or she can't live without you? Maybe a little bit of both?" He turned his gaze to Pansy and did the girlie valley girl giggle and popped his foot. "But we both know he loves me better!" He laughed and walked down to the train. He made his way to the last compartment and flopped in his seat with a small laugh. He knew Draco would escape Pansy. Draco would be joining him! He was struggling to hide the bubbling excitement.

He tried boarding the train, she followed, this was silly. Even Potter couldn't anger her enough to get her away. Last resort. "Pansy my love, wait for me here, and I will bring you back the greatest of gifts." This got her giggling and giddy, saying all she needed was him, before running off to tell the girls he loved her.

"I thought she would never leave!" He mumbled, getting onto the train and joining Harry. "You thought I wasn't coming?" He put down his bags and took a seat.

Harry chuckled when he heard Draco complaining about Pansy. When he talked about how he thought Draco wasn't coming though...Harry slouched in his seat. He pulled one leg up to his chest and he wrapped an arm about it, looking out the window. "Well...after everything that has been happening, and with this new Dark Lord, whoever he is...I thought you might not want to..." He almost looked pouty. "Sorry about not getting you away from Pansy...but I didn't know how to without revealing our friendship..."

"Well, I'm here, all I had to do was get all lovey with Pansy, and she skipped away like a happy child." He smirked. "If there's one thing you don't know about Slytherin's, and about me, its I'll never break a promise to a true friend." Potter wasn't trying to get him to do something, he wasn't using him to become popular, they were friends because...they just were.  
"So what's the plan, we have the entire Holiday's too look forward too." He had hidden the letter from his mother, begging him to come home for the Holidays, honestly, he should have been there, and probably would have been if he hadn't already made arrangements.

Harry felt a stab of jealousy. Draco getting all lovey with Pansy. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. _I really am in love now aren't I? Getting jealous cause Draco was with his...girlfriend? Or ex?_ he didn't know anymore what Pansy was to Draco. He shook his head. "I don't know. I...actually hadn't thought about that. I mean before all I had planned on doing was working on my house. Now, I don't know." He smiled slightly and looked at Draco. "What do you want to do?" He was planning on Apparating to the house.

Draco had a few ideas. "Sledding! Building snowmen, drinking cocoa by a fire..." His parents never let him be a kid. The most fun he had was an occasional snowball when no one was looking. And this Muggle hot cocoa intrigued him. So many winter tales and stories, and maybe he would get to live some of them. His eyes met Harry's, full of excitement and hope. He was free, no one telling him to straighten up and act proper.

Harry jumped slightly. He didn't know what he had been expecting but that wasn't it. Seeing Draco like this...he looked so...cute! He chuckled quietly. "Alright then. Sledding, snowmen and cocoa it is." He grinned. This might end up being fun. Harry and Draco chatted on the train ride, Harry mostly asking questions about the Dark Lord, trying to find out who it was and Draco avoiding answering them. Before long the train was slowing down.

They chatted, Draco tried to keep it fun and light, yet Potter kept bringing up the Dark Lord. Well, the Dark Lord was on holidays, with her family, or so he hoped, and that's where he wanted all the worries, left behind at Hogwarts.

Harry grabbed his stuff, it was better to do it on the train then get off and into the crowd where they would be seen. Once they had their stuff he took Draco's hand. The same closing in and suffocating feeling overcame them. Darkness closing around them, shutting it out for an instant and then the rush and then having them appear in a dark alley. "Alright, stay close. We're near Muggles and I don't know how to put out the lights around here." He pulled out the cloak, pulling Draco close and putting it on the both of them. He led them to the houses 11 and 13. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing for number 12 to appear. It slowly slid forward into place and Harry led him to the steps. Once on the steps he removed the cloak, now hidden in the house's protection. He pulled out a key and placed it into the lock. During that summer he had had a key made for the house, instead of charms and protections he would have to remove, all he had to do was use the key and it lifted till he went in and shut the door.

He slid the key into place and turned it, hearing the click and the door shimmered. The door creaked open and Harry led Draco inside. He shut the door and all the locks slid into place. Just like how Harry remembered it, it was dark, dingy and still messy. "Sorry, when the Order was here they put all these things into place..." He led him on a tour of the house, telling him about the Mrs. Black painting. "Actually, for all I know she might actually like you." He said with a small chuckle. He paused on the landing of the stairs. "So, do you want a room to yourself? Or the room with the bunk beds?"

It was strange being in the House, the House of Sirius, he dared to say, of one of his relatives. The House of Black and the House of Malfoy, tied through his mother. "I've spent seven years with a roommate, why change now?" He really didn't want to be alone here, not because the creepy painting, the wicked old bat would probably love him, but it was so old and falling apart he didn't want to be without support when the building collapsed. "It's a cozy place."

He smiled brightly. "Alright." He led them to the bunk rooms, the room that he and Ron had shared. Tossed his stuff in a corner and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright! Since my ...uh...house elf..." He wondered if he could even call Kreacher that. "Kind of died..." He left the word 'finally' hanging in the air. "I guess I'll try my hand at cooking." He fairly bounded from the room. He didn't tell Draco that he had actually cooked for the Dursley's, letting Draco worry a bit about food poisoning. He ran to the kitchen and began to look around...till he remembered he hadn't been here in a while and didn't have food in the house. "Hey Draco. Time for some Muggle shopping!" He had Muggle money with him. Some from when he had been with the Dursley's and the rest from Ron's dad. Since he hadn't known what to do with it anymore. He checked to make sure he had his wallet, ignoring the screaming Mrs. Black and went to the door.

Draco couldn't help but cringe. Potter? Cook! No, no this just wouldn't do, he would much rather survive the holidays. And then came the kicker. Muggle shopping. Were it possible, Draco paled slightly. "You're kidding right?" He exclaimed, shutting up the screaming portrait for a few moments. "Me. Draco Malfoy. Shopping like some ordinary Muggle!" He grumbled something about Potter having lost his mind, but he went to meet his friend anyways. Who knows, it could be fun?  
No one thought the Malfoy family would survive, or even fit in in this new world without Voldemort. Well, Draco was going to try, and if it meant shopping then...it couldn't hurt. It wasn't like anyone would recognize him.

"I know!" Harry grinned evilly as he led them from the house with an evil laugh. "That's why I had to bring you along. Perfect entertainment for me!" He chuckled and nudged Draco to show he was kidding. "It isn't so bad. ...Well it wouldn't be if we weren't going shopping during the Holiday. Holiday shopping is a mad house." Harry shuddered slightly. "Just keep calm." He led Draco to a bus stop. Some kids came running by and hit Draco with a snowball. Harry started laughing till the next one hit him in the face. Harry fell back slightly, wiping the snow from his face. "Hey!" He picked up some snow and made it into a ball. He threw it at the running kids as the bus came to a stop beside them. Harry shook his head to get the rest of the snow out of his hair and half pushed Draco onto the bus. He paid for the tickets and took a seat. "I was able to do a little bit of looking around during the summer. Learned where the store was." He explained. "Though I still don't know where the magic stores are." The bus slid down the road to a few stops before Harry nudge Draco, motioning for them to go to the door. He pulled the little bell and the bus stopped. Harry and Draco hopped off in front of a large boring gray building. He led him inside and it was full of Muggles. Muggles carrying clothes, food, electronic objects... Harry picked up a basket and looked at Draco. "You wanna look around or just get the food and go home? Um, back to the house."

"Trust me, I've heard." Of course he'd heard. Fat men in suits collecting money, angry businessmen with too little time stampeding through to get the gifts and make it home, children screaming parents yelling...ah yes, how relaxing the holidays were. Keeping calm however, was not easy as some little punk devil child hit him in the chest with a snowball. He couldn't tell who he wanted to hit more, the kids or Potter, both who were laughing at him, though his friend got it in the face soon enough.  
The bus ride was different, and the shop was nothing special, though the idea of shopping in the same place as Muggles, shoulder to shoulder, was intimidating. What if someone saw him? Of course that was crazy, if someone did see him, they would never believe it. "We might as well look around, you dragged me all this way anyways!" He was kind of curious of what he would find.

Harry grinned and led Draco slowly through the store. On the inside Harry was jumping up and down for joy. It was like a date. Like they were a couple! Harry knew he was hopelessly in love with Draco and he still didn't know how or why it began. Maybe it was there all along and he hadn't known how to deal with it. So instead he had created an enemy.  
They went through the clothing area first. Mothers with their children were there. Holding up outfits and trying to see if it would fit, while the child whined about being bored or was playing a gameboy. Harry did pause once to look at a sweat shirt. But he kept moving on at a slow pace in case Draco decided he wanted to stop and look at something. Soon they were in the electronics section. Here Harry spent a little more time. Picking up movies and reading the backs of them. He wondered if the Magic community had movies. He had never seen any so he was curious. He looked over everything and then off to the Housing Dept. Looking over sheets and even going down the toy aisle. He pushed a couple of buttons on a robot and snorted at the cheesy lines that came out of it. Finally he led him to the food section. Harry grabbed a large assortment of food. From veggies and eggs to cereal and milk. The basket was soon over flowing and Harry had food tucked under his arms, even had piled some in Draco's arms. He led them to the check out and soon enough they were walking back to the bus stop with bags of food.

Draco had sensed Harry was happy, which for some reason, made him happy. Though he couldn't explain it, he liked the feeling. For now, Draco was on a strict look but don't touch policy. He knew he'd be coming back here at some point, he still needed to get Harry a gift. Walking through the clothing sections, he saw many a thing he would be interested in trying on. Maybe Harry's own personal fashion show for Christmas. He smirked slightly at that idea. Even money wasn't a problem, before he left Hogwarts, back when he first found out about this trip, he had a good chunk of money transferred into Muggle money. The rest of the store was fascinating, everything was so different, and yet some things were just the same. Like the food. They loaded up with everything they could possibly handle, though it was much easier to carry once it was neatly packing into bags.  
By the time they got home it was dark and most of the neighbors were asleep so Harry wasn't worried about them getting caught. He unlocked the door to the house and set to work on putting the food away and cooking dinner. "I sure hope this works right." He said with fake uncertainty. Soon Harry had cooked Italian herd chicken, buttered French bread and a small salad. Drink wise he was uncertain on what to fix. He looked at Draco for help then.  
They unpacked the groceries, and Harry attempted this cooking thing. Again. Though Draco watched curiously, part of him was ready to run should the house burn down. By the end the house smelled delicious, apparently Harry knew a thing or two about cooking, probably from his summers at home. For a drink though... "Got any wine? Beer? Rum? Anything?" It was the perfect time to celebrate, of course if they didn't have anything, they could always settle for a big glass of boring milk.

"Hm. Just a sec!" He disappeared into the pantry and there was the sound of rummaging around and a crash or two. Finally Harry back out, dust in his hair. He sneezed and placed the bottle he was carrying on the counter. It was wine, but wherever the wine had been in there had worn off the name. Harry popped it open and poured them each a glass. He sat down, shaking his head to get the dust out. "Ta da!" He seemed rather pleased with himself. Like a puppy waiting for praise.  
That dinner turned out to be perfect, as did every meal after that. He was having fun, each day a new experience, a new adventure. From hurtling down a hill on a metal trash can lid, crashing and rolling down most of the time, to building sexually suggestive snowmen in the park. It was all new, even the late night stories by a fire with hot cocoa, Christmas tales of old, and none the less, Muggle Christmas tales. He was completely relaxed, there was no way his parents were going to find him, no Dark Lord to worry about, no nightmares, this was as close to heaven as he was getting.

The days seemed to fly by. Harry was sure to make sure Draco got to experience all that he had wanted. He had taken Draco sledding, but since Harry didn't have a sled he made Draco do Muggle sledding. By grabbing the lid of a trash can and going down the hill. Apparently Harry wasn't as good at steering a trashcan lid as he was with a broom and he ended up going into and through a Muggle kid's fort. So now it looked like snow man going down the hill. They had built a snowman...and then when they got bored with that they made very dirty snowmen and ended up getting chased out of the park by a group of angry mom's. Harry told Draco some Muggle Christmas stories and drank hot chocolate. Harry found it to be the most fun he had had in a long time. And the more time he spent with Draco the more he fell in love and had to resist the urge to hug Draco.  
He found it was much easier to sleep with Draco in the room. He did wake up in the middle of the night after another nightmare. Falling asleep again proved much more difficult so Harry stood up, stared at the sleeping Draco for a moment and then left to clean another room. By the time Draco got up Harry had removed his shirt, showing he actually had a good form. He carried boxes around, piling them up in a corner.

When Draco woke up, Harry was nowhere to be found, so he went about his morning ritual, and made his way downstairs. He was pretty sure he understood the bus thing, and was ready to face it alone. He found Harry stacking boxes, cleaning. He was dusty and dirty and sweaty and...shirtless. The thing that made Draco stopped was how good Harry looked without a shirt. "Alright, since you won't get rid of your glasses, just walk around the common room without a shirt on, girls will be falling over each other to get a piece." He shook his head, he was staring. Harry was NOT attractive, well...ok, maybe just a little...Draco closed his eyes this time, he couldn't believe he was thinking dirty thoughts about Potter! "I-I have to grab a few things, need anything while I'm out?" He was blushing softly, focusing his gaze on the floor.

Harry turned around and wiped the sweat from his forehead, grinning. He blushed as well, though he could pass it off as the workout. He was a little confused about why Draco had a small blush on his face. Harry went over, propping one arm up on the door frame and he leaned forward a bit. "You? Going shopping alone? Sure you can handle that?" He teased. "Well we could use some more marshmallows." He said thoughtfully. "Just make sure you grab the big ones. Got plans for Christmas dinner." He pushed back from the door and grabbed his shirt, wiping the sweat off with it. He needed a shower. "Hurry back." He said with a smile. Then he walked off to the bathroom.

"I think I can handle a few hundred insane Muggles...I hope." He focused his gaze back on Harry, smiled, and then left, probably a little too fast. The cold morning air hit him, but it effectively pushed any thoughts of Harry Potter out of his mind. Things were uneventful, until he reached the store. It was a zoo in there! If anything the place had gotten busier, and the screams of a child seemed to set off a chain reaction. He cringed and pushed forward finding a relative quiet zone among the racks of clothing. He tried on armloads of clothing, jeans, shorts, even some plastic looking things, he could think of tons of different ways to wear these outfits. Now all he needed were marshmallows, and to find a gift for his friend.  
As he was paying, he felt pretty down, nothing in the entire store suited Harry. Then his gaze fell upon a pet store across the street. Making his way over there, he found the perfect pet. It would break the rules in Hogwarts, but he was sure the headmistress would be kind. With the box in hand, and a blanket over it, he headed back home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 20

Harry heard the knock at the door after he got out of the shower. Water droplets still clinging to his hair and a towel around his shoulders he went down the stairs and opened the door. "What? Did you forget to grab the ke-" He froze. Standing in front of him wasn't Draco, but a grinning Ron and Hermione. Each carrying presents. "Hi there, mate! Happy Christmas Eve!" He pushed past Harry to the tree Harry and Draco had bought and put in the living room. "Wow, nice tree. I didn't think you would be that much of a decorator." Harry didn't mention that is was actually Draco who had done the decorating. Hermione came in and kissed Harry's cheek. "Happy Christmas Eve. Who were you expecting?" She asked curiously. Harry coughed and went into the living room. "No one..." He said quietly. He opened the closet in there and handed them their presents. He had gotten Hermione a book she had mentioned wanting and Ron a little magiked figuriene from Ron's favorite Quiditch team. It would fly around and then land somewhere and bow. Then fall over till you pushed the button on the back again. Harry wished that Draco would take his time coming home.

Draco was in the best of moods as he boarded the bus back home. He was gone well over an hour, but couldn't wait to meet up with Harry. He had changed into something a little more comfortable, and fitting. A black button up shirt with a loose green and silver tie. And to top it off, blue denim jeans.  
Grabbing the key he made sure there was no one around, Harry had taught him to open the door, and it was actually not as hard as he first thought. He let the door slam behind him, and hung up his coat. And then he heard voices, voices that made him freeze, his heart drop.

Harry's head spun around and he squeaked out Draco's name. Ron looked from Draco to Harry. "Uh...what the bloody hell is going on? Have you totally gone wonkers Harry? What is _Malfoy_ doing here?" Harry jumped up between them before Ron could launch an attack at Draco. Hermione's jaw seemed to have dropped on the floor. "Why does Malfoy have the key Harry?" She asked quietly. Harry seemed almost panicky. "It's..It's not what it seems?"

Draco glared at the trio. Potter had set him up, he finally learned to trust someone, and then they shatter his trust. He should have gone back to his parents for the holidays. "I don't even care what it looks like...Potter." He spat out his friends name, he was furious. "I ask to spend the holidays here, to avoid everything going on. You assured me you'd have no company, and that I would be left alone, but you turn around and throw our little truce out the window!" Draco didn't bother with his coat, he simple turned, and left, letting the marshmallows fall, but taking the rest of the bags with him.

"Draco!" Harry called, starting after him. "Harry!" Hermione snapped. Harry stopped and looked back at his best friends with a pained look on his face.  
"So, you're calling him 'Draco' now?" Ron practically growled. Crossing his arms. Harry flinched slightly from their glares. "G-Guys..." Harry tried to reason with them. He didn't understand. This was all falling apart. Everything had been perfect just an hour ago. Ron grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Harry winced and looked up at his very angry friend. "Explain this to me! He is our enemy! He has been our enemy since our first year! He calls Hermione a mud...mudblood! He let Death Eaters into the school! It's probably even his fault that Dumbledore is dead!" "It's not!" Harry defended him, trying to pull free. "And enemy is such a strong wor-" Ron shook him and slammed him into the wall again. "Stop making excuses for him! You're acting like you're the best of mates! Almost like you're in love with that filth!" Harry didn't answer. Ron's eyes widened and he released Harry, stumbling backwards. Hermione went to Ron's side, eyes wide as well. "...H-Harry?" Harry looked at them, angry tears in his eyes now. "Alright, you want the truth? YES! I'm in LOVE with him!" He pushed himself away from the wall and took a step towards them. "I'm in love with Draco! I can't help it! Merlin's beard! I tried to! I tried to stop it! But it happened! Now he's all I think about! I love him!" Ron and Hermione were silent. They seemed to be in shock. Ron then looked pissed. Like he was struggling to not kill Harry. At Hermione's pushing they finally left. Leaving Harry alone in the living room. Harry moved woodenly to the fireplace. He had just made the biggest confession of his life and his friends had abandoned him. And Draco hated him, thinking he was a liar. Everything had fallen apart. He placed his arm above the fireplace and laid his head there. He fought off tears as the emptiness surrounded him.

The winds had picked up. Draco was sitting outside, hidden from sight of the house, but able to see if anyone left. Sure enough they left, and they were none too happy. Well...now it was time to make Potter's day a little worse. This was one fight he was not going to run away from. He entered back into the house, slamming the door behind him and placing everything he bought on the ground. He was shivering, but on a mission. "What is your problem Potter! You certainly played me for a fool, I was stupid to think we could be anything more than enemies. What was the plan, embarrass me! Expose me as some pathetic excuse for a human, who can even survive in a muggles world?"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He straightened up and turned slowly to Draco. The firelight casting shadows around him giving him a mysterious, slightly evil look. He walked forward to Draco, stopping in front of him. "I didn't invite them. They just showed up." His face was becoming unreadable. Like when they had met on the train at the beginning of this school year. "I haven't lied to you. I haven't kept anything from you but for one thing. I told you more things than I have the others!" Harry shook his head, "I'm tired of keeping it from you. And since you can't seem to trust me I might as well just get it out in the open!" He snapped at him. He leaned forward again, his eyes seemed to glint dangerously. "I'm in love with you." He then brushed past Draco and went back to the room he had been cleaning earlier that day. Physical worked seemed to help him calm down.

Harry was serious, of course he recognized the look, he'd spent the entire year putting all the devils and evil away, so he could help Harry do the same.  
Wait. Did Potter just say? No. He must have heard wrong. Love? Was that what he was feeling too? No, Draco didn't love Potter, did he? He slumped down in front of the fire, sighing heavily. Then he heard a distinct scratching sound. How was he going to make it up to Harry? It was a misunderstanding. And then he remembered. Grabbing the box from the pet store, and a few more things he got to work on Harry's gift, if it had to be delivered a day early, so be it.  
Soon enough, with a note attached to its neck, the simple, white ferret made its way up the stairs to Harry. It was wearing a mini version of Draco's class scarf of green and silver, and a tiny note tucked under it apologizing to Harry and wishing him a Merry Christmas.

Harry dropped the box he had been holding, staring at the ferret. "Oh not again!" He quickly picked up the ferret and read the note. A smile spread across his face. Harry chuckled, giving a quiet happy sob in the process and placed the ferret on his shoulder. He found it...adorable! He pet it's head and went to Sirius' room, where he had kept Draco's gift. He wrote a note and let it go down the stairs.  
A white cat stuck it's head around the corner. Upon seeing Draco it went to him and rubbed against Draco, purring. As it rubbed against him the cat changed color. The note read, Happy Christmas to you too. I asked Hagrid to help me get her. She changes color according to your mood. The other note tells what each color means. I'm...sorry for just blurting that out to you. Please just forget it. I still want to be your friend and I still want your help in defeating the new Dark Lord. Please.

The colors mean-

Red: Anger  
Pink: Love  
Green: Jealousy  
Black: Dark thoughts  
Orange: Confusion  
Yellow: Excited  
Blue: Sad  
White: Happy  
Silver: Mix of emotions

"A cat?" He muttered, looking down. He thought maybe Potter would show up, but nope, a cat with a note. He pulled off the note and read it, smirking slightly. Seems they both had the same idea. "Come here." He said with a smile, and the cat, no, kitten, leapt into his arms. He made his way up the stairs, cringing as the lady in the portrait actually said hello to him. Potter was right, she did like him.  
"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions...I do trust you..." His voice was soft, and his gaze was to the ground. The cat was silver, he was happy and sad and embarrassed and angry, he just wanted the rest of the time they had together to be good.

"It's ok." He replied as he picked up the items he dropped and put them back in the box. "Look, I understand." He looked back at Draco, a little pleased that the cat was silver. It went well with its bright green emerald eyes. Like a true Slytherin cat. He sighed, "I probably would have felt the same. I had told them that I didn't want them to come. But they came anyway." He smiled apologetically and picked the box of, moving it to the other side of the room. The ferret poked his head out looking back at Draco. A bit if Harry's hair on top of its head. It tilted it head and buried it's face down in Harry's shirt, like it was trying to go down the shirt. Harry sighed, turned and slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit. He bowed forward and placed his head in one of his hands. The ferret fell off his shoulders and pulled at Harry's shirt, chirping at him. "I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. "I just..." He seemed to give up with words. Trying to clear his mind.

Draco laughed at the antics of the ferret, yes, Draco would love to see Harry with his shirt off again, though he would never admit it, was a little weird that the new pet knew. "Let's just forget about it, it's Christmas Eve. And if you're really nice, I'll show you some of the new clothes I bought!" They were Muggle, but they looked good on him. Besides, clothes were clothes!  
He didn't want Ron and Hermione to ruin the rest of their time together. They would be ruining enough of his time when he got back. How was he going to explain this to Ginny if they told her? Stalking? Earning his trust? He paled slightly, but shook his head as his own pet mewed softly in concern.

Harry's face went beet red as he looked up at Draco. Draco modeling for him? He almost felt a nosebleed coming on at the thoughts of the different outfits Draco could have bought. "Oh now that is just plain cruel!" He said, shaking his head to get the blush away. He chuckled and stood, the ferret climbing up his arm and back to his shoulder again. He went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." He said with a smile. "Well I'll make some lunch." He frowned. "But I want to see those outfits!" He went past him and started down the stairs, "Can't wait to see you in Muggle clothes!" He sounded like an excited teasing kid.

"It worked though." Draco laughed and followed him down the stairs. "I can't show you everything, I have some ideas, but I need to modify the clothes at Hogwarts." He was good at looking good, and making sure everything around him was looking good. "Lunch sounds like a plan, I'm starving. And maybe tonight I'll tell you a Wizards version of those Christmas stories you've been telling me?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 21

As they were returning to the Hogwarts Express Harry couldn't stop blushing. Ever since Draco had modeled for Harry, Harry had been fighting the urge to kiss him. He felt he should have received some kind of award for it. He had Aparated them to the platform. They went onto the train at separate times to avoid suspicion. He had seen Ron and Hermione but they were completely ignoring them. He sighed and went to his and Draco's compartment. When Draco arrived they chatted easily about Christmas. Harry messed with the ferret, who seemed to be enjoying it, hoping in circles on Harry's lap. They were 5 minutes from Hogwarts when Harry felt it. The one thing he had never thought he would feel again. He half screamed, grabbing his head. He jerked and fell onto the floor, curled in a ball, gripping his head. He struggled to not cry out again as white hot pain flashed through his mind. He saw something strange. He was standing over one of the students, blood pooling around the body of the Hufflepuff. He raised his hand to the wall and some blood flew up and painted the Dark Lord's symbol on the wall. The next thing Harry knew he was on the floor on the train again.

Things had been going good, no great! Christmas break had been the best one he ever had, and the trip home was just as good. Until Harry hit the floor, clutching his head, screaming in pain. The scar? Again? This meant Ginny was up to something, she needed to be stopped, and soon. Draco slid down to the floor, genuinely worried about his friend, wrapping his arms around Potter, holding him and telling him it would all be over soon. "Harry, we'll finish this. Soon, I promise."

His hand gripped Draco's arm tightly, his knuckles turning white. He was sweating from the pain and had turned pale. He looked sickly. As the pain started to fade Harry slowly looked up at Draco weakly. "Th-They killed someone." He whispered. He lay his head on Draco's chest, struggling to get his breathing under control and not get sick from it. He finally calmed down as the train came to a stop.

Draco took a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off Harry's brow, helping him to his feet. "We'll get them Potter. I told you, I promise it." He already knew who it was, and he knew that Harry couldn't kill her, there had to be some way to magically remove him from her. Ginny might be a Weasley, but she was Harry's friend, and kind of pretty. They needed the pretty one's to counter the ugly Weasley's.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from Draco and grabbed his bags. The ferret seemed worried. It climbed to Harry's shoulders and wrapped itself around Harry's neck, like a poofy scarf. "We have to find out who it is. We have to stop them. I have to kill them." He promised as he finally started out.  
The carriages stood outside but a few teachers were not letting the students get in them. Harry heard what he feared. There had been an 'accident' at the school. Madam Hooch saw Harry and Draco. She called to them, set them in a carriage and sent it off to the school, telling them that Professor McGonagall wanted to see them.  
They were pulled into a separate carriage, Draco whining about it, like normal, so everyone could tell he wasn't happy to be stuck with Potter. Someone had died. Harry's scar never lied. But why the two of them?

McGonagall was standing at the entrance waiting. As soon as they stepped out of the carriage she was there. "A student has been killed." She told them. She had learned it was better to just tell Harry, rather than Harry breaking every rule and risking his life to find out what was hidden. She looked between the two of them. "I need to know now if either of you have any information on who this new person is."  
"No Professor." Harry said, and he started to enter the school. "Mr. Potter!" She said, turning to him. But Harry looked back at her, "I said no! We don't know anything!" He snapped and then entered the castle. McGonagall looked at Draco and then saw the line of carriages coming to the school. She sighed and motioned from him to enter the school.  
Crabb and Goyle hadn't gone home for the holidays. They stood in a dark corner and watched as an owl dropped the black letter in Draco's hands. Harry had stopped by the stairs and watched the owl. Seeing Draco with the letter he went over. "Now what?" he asked. The letter said that Draco was to meet back at the room in two weeks on Saturday at 11 that night.

Draco looked at the Headmistress, wanted to tell her, but she would never believe him. "If we learn anything, we'll let you know." And with that he himself made his way to the school, only to be met with a troublesome letter from a pain in the butt owl. "I have a meeting in two weeks. Saturday..." He shrugged. "Probably just another ten minute thing." He'd listen to her whine as to why Harry was still alive, let her know he was working on it and leave. Of course he expected Harry to be there, why would Harry not? Harry loved him. He got a warm feeling inside him, remembering exactly what Harry said.

Harry nodded, his face unreadable. "I'll be right outside the door." He said softly.  
Harry didn't pay attention to his classes. He was focused on Saturday. He had been surprised to learn that Ginny hadn't joined Ron to go home for Christmas. He figured she had finally had a new boyfriend since he really didn't see much of her. And he wasn't surprised that when he DID see her she was indifferent to him. He figured Ron must have told her of his confession and she was pissed like him. In fact...most of Harry's friends were ignoring him. Word must have spread in his house. He hoped that the other House's didn't know so Draco wasn't going through the same thing. But finally...Saturday night arrived. Harry waited near the library for Draco.

"Will you all just shut up, i know he bloody loves me!" The Slytherin's had heard, and it was the talk of the...well, year apparently, because two weeks later they were still joking about it. They did it because it seemed to be the only thing able to get Draco wound up. Though his new cat had earned him a lot of attention.  
Saturday came. The day was spent alone and thinking, praying, wondering what he could say or do to convince Ginny he was working on killing Potter. As curfew hit Draco slipped out, he knew Harry would be there, just because he didn't see him didn't mean he wasn't there. He was wearing a green button up shirt, and some super sexy fake leather pants. He wouldn't dare wear the real leather down here, with them. As he approached the door the two 'guards' opened it and he stepped inside, and as he did he silently wished he had a chance to talk to Harry that day.

Harry stood outside the door, his ear pressed against it as he struggled to hear.

"You disappoint me Draco dear." Ginny said as she slowly dropped her cloak. She wore a short black evening dress. With long gloves that went way past her elbows. Long dark red hair, blood red hair, was pulled over her right shoulder. Giving her the look of someone much older than she was. And yet she was still able to pull it off. Her eyes now were solid red. She looked like a young female Voldemort, there was no denying that. "You cannot work your way out of this one." Ron and Hermione seemed to appear from nowhere, gripping his arms. They pulled his wand away and threw him at the wall. Ginny pointed her wand at him and chains appeared, holding his arms above his head. "They saw you. And more importantly, since I was watching through them, **I** saw you. I heard Harry's little confession. Cute, wasn't it?" She walked up to him ran a hand slowly across his chest, then she ripped his shirt open. "Very nice." She said, placing a kiss on the center of his chest, leaving a red lipstick kiss mark. "I told you I would make you wish for death. Sectum sempura!" The cuts appeared on Draco. Then she healed them and used crucio. Then back to the other. Healing him and injuring him repeatedly. "Tell me, Draco dear. Do you love him as well? Crucio! Tell me. Crucio! ...TELL ME! Crucio!"

The instant he stepped into the room and the doors closed he knew something had gone wrong. The mood changed. "You know, normally I would think this was pretty kinky...minus the audience." He cut himself off there, preferring to stay out of as much trouble as possible. "The school year isn't up. I'm still going to kill him!" Draco had flinched when the scratches appeared. And then things got a lot worse. A fate worse than death. Screaming, gasping, sweating. "I - I don't...I love you." He had enough self-control to not tell the truth. He did love Potter, he'd been hiding it for too long. He needed to live, to survive the pain. He told Harry the meeting was probably ten or fifteen minutes. Half an hour and help would come, half an hour max.

Crabb came over and punched him in the stomach. Then Goyle. One by one each person in the group gave him a punch in the stomach. Ginny wouldn't let him slip into oblivion. "I can tell when people are lying. Another gift from my Father. Crucio!" She went up to him and pulled his bloody lips down to hers. She kissed him gently and then bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. She stepped back. "Tell me the truth. I know you aren't going to kill him. You didn't make a move against him during the Holiday when he had his guard down. Tell me the truth. Sectum sempura!"

"I might not be much of a person...but I won't give in to the likes of you." He knew he was dead, he just needed to buy time. "You're not Voldemort's daughter, you're a Weasley who went through a tough breakup with Potter, and you're jealous because he likes me more." He knew that spell, that and the punches and crucio were slowly killing him. Externally there might be no injuries, but internally was a different story.  
Harry heard the screaming and found he couldn't enter. He wanted to. Needed to. But he needed backup. And backup came. He pulled his cloak off as McGonagall came down the hallway. "Professor! We found the Dark Lord!" That seemed to be all she needed and together they burst into the room. McGonagall was instantly in a battle with the Death Eaters. She was able to hold them off easily. They were only students, and with Ginny controlling them all it made them slower. Harry, however seemed to be frozen. He couldn't believe it was Ginny. He couldn't believe that Ron, Hermione, Luna, and even Neville were fighting McGonagall. But what set him into white hot rage was Draco. Chained and bleeding.  
And then the door burst open, and Potter and the Headmistress were there. For now the attention was off him, and he let his head fall, ignoring the fact his hair fell into his face, covering his eyes. He knew Harry was there, he would live, unless Ginny blamed him for this and killed him.

Ginny laughed cruelly. "Hello Harry Potter. Are you ready to die?" She smiled innocently and slowly raised her wand, pointing it at Draco. "Avada Ka-" "Expelliarmus!" Ginny's wand flew from her hand and Harry caught it. Ginny was instantly as Draco's side. One of her long nails digging into Draco's neck, a trickle of blood appearing. "Don't make me do this Ginny!" Harry shouted, taking a step towards her. He looked desperate. He didn't want to hurt her, but his desperate need to save Draco was screaming at him. As Ginny moved Harry cast the same spell that Draco had used on him during their fake battle. Ginny was blasted backwards, through the stone wall. It all collapsed. All the students who had been controlled by Ginny collapsed as well, the ones who weren't under the spell collapsed too, faking it but McGonagall was too busy running to check on Ginny to check them. Harry was instantly at Draco's side, freeing him from the chains and slowly sliding down the wall with him, clinging to him tightly. "Draco! Draco, please. Please just stay with me! You have to stay awake! Please!" He begged him. He quickly kissed Draco on the lips. "Please."

Draco barely felt the nail piece his skin, it was just more pain. Yet he did recognize the soft touch as he was removed from the chains and brought to the ground. "They'll...they'll all be alright." Draco stated, he could feel it, no one died in this battle. Except maybe him. No, Potter wouldn't let him die. "Did I ever tell you..." He grimaced and coughed up blood. If he was going to die, he needed to let Potter know. "I love you..." His voice was barely a whisper, and he slumped against Harry, trying to save some energy, forcing himself to stay awake.

**NOTE:** Yes…we know…our battle sucks. Truthfully neither of us like drawing battle scenes. We CAN do it…we just hate it with a passion and it shows in our first yaoi rp.


	22. Chapter 22

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**Note:** Mature content!

Chapter 22

"W-What?" Harry asked softly. He laughed but it was broken by a sob. Draco loved him. _Great. Guess this makes me the girl._ he thought. Surprised he could picture it in his mind. Ginny was rushed to St. Mungo's to be healed and then locked away there, her mind was officially destroyed by both Harry's attack and Voldemort's control over her mind. Harry nearly attacked McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey when they came to take Draco away. They had to talk to him slowly till Harry could understand and he let them rush him up to the Hospital Wing. 

When Draco awoke in the Hospital Wing it was days later. Everyone who had been under Ginny's control was released. Ron sat next to Draco in a chair, sprawled out and asleep. Hermione and Pansy were stiff as a pair of boards, laying on the next bed. The only one who was moving was Harry. Harry hadn't slept and it showed. A pile of gifts were at the foot of Draco's bed and Harry kept disappearing behind it as he paced. He looked panicky and jumpy.

He opened his eyes, the lights were too bright, but he saw a shadow of someone pacing at the foot of his bed. Closing his eyes to keep the light away, he let his head fall to the side. "Could you pace a little quieter Potter? Your footsteps are giving me a headache." His voice was soft, but playful. He heard a small mew, and felt something curl up next to him. A smirk crossed his face. "Wanna get these lights turned down? They're blinding." His chest still hurt, his head ached, but it was a lot better than the pain before he passed out.

Harry froze for a second, was he hearing things? No! Draco was awake. He quickly went and shut the curtains above Draco's bed and the bed's on either side of Draco. He went over and gripped Draco's hand, sitting in the empty chair near his bed, opposite of Ron and the girls. "Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living." He smiled. "Guess what. You're a hero." He looked over at the gifts at the end of the bed. "People keep sending gifts. Apparently Ron told everyone about what happened. Everyone was shocked and now won't stop sending you gifts." He laughed nervously. "A-And Madam Pomfrey says you will be ready to leave at the end of the week."

"But I-I didn't do anything. I got beaten to the point of death, waiting for you..." He finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry, smiling. "And there goes my reputation..." He saw the piles of gifts, and he saw his three other companions, all fast asleep. Even Ron and Hermione. It was...strange, to see them all together, and not fighting.  
There was something nagging at him though. "Is Ginny...?" He needed to know if she was alive, he doubted she would ever be the same, but he needed to know if she had lived, needed to know that no one died during that last battle.

Harry grinned. "You were willing to be a double agent. To the point of sacrificing yourself. Just like Snape." He looked over at Ron and the others. "They wanted to apologize to you. For everything they did. They remember all that happened but they weren't able to stop it. But then Pansy and Hermione got into a fight and we kinda...did a petrificus totalus on both of them." His smile faded when he asked about Ginny. He bowed his head, leaning it against the hand he was holding. "She'll be fine...physically. Her mind isn't though...they said she'll be in St. Mungo's for the rest of her life."

"I'm sorry for that." He clenched Harry's hand tighter. "You know, they punched me...does that mean I can punch them back?" He smirked softly. Ginny was terrible news, but they needed to move on. And hey, maybe he made himself two new friends, he didn't need to call Hermione a mudblood, and Ron...well...maybe just being a hero and showing off his good side was enough. He was friends with Harry, why not be nice to Harry's friends too?  
He reached up with his other hand, pulling Harry's face down to his, kissing him gently, to enforce the fact of what he had said on the brink of death wasn't a pain caused delusion. When finally they pulled away Draco smirked. "That's for being my hero."

Harry felt the blush spread across his face. He moved his mouth soundlessly, and that was when Ron woke up. He nearly fell out of the chair as he stretched and yawned. He looked over at Harry and Draco. He gave them a confused look, obviously wondering why Harry looked like a tomato. Then he turned to the girls, "Hey guys! He's awa-...Hey Harry do you think I should release them?" He asked as he looked back at Harry. Harry closed his mouth and gave a tiny whimper. Ron turned to the girls again and removed the spell. At that point both girls lept up and were strangling Ron. "RON! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Hermione growled at him. Ron was struggling to get away and Harry just watched before looking back at Draco. He couldn't seem to stop blushing.

Draco flinched under the sounds of both girls getting mad at Ron. "At least they're getting along..." He muttered, referring to Pansy and Hermione. "Let him go Parkinson..." He knew he could tell her what to do, however Hermione wasn't his to boss around. He was pleased, Harry was a good kisser, and got a major blush out of it, he woke up with friends, he wasn't alone.

Harry chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Draco once more. He felt a great need when he kissed Draco. But he couldn't act on it now. When he broke away Ron had managed to get free of the girls and hide behind Harry. "C'mon mate. You need to get some sleep now." Harry nodded and squeezed Draco's hand. "I'll be back." He promised as Ron and Hermione led him out. They still were having a little bit of trouble knowing that Harry was in love with Draco but they were coming around. 

Days later Harry stood, leaning against the tree waiting on Draco. He knew he would be coming any time now. Finally free of the Hospital Wing. He didn't go to greet Draco, knowing that the long line of friends, fans, and grateful students were waiting outside the Hospital Wing to welcome him back. And Harry felt jealous when he thought about it. Knowing they would be touching HIS Draco. So instead he waited where he knew they could be alone.

Madame Pomfrey and the headmistress managed to keep Draco's legion of fans at bay, long enough for him to rest. Of course he got a lecture about acting so reckless, but when he asked if she would have believed him she seemed to see things his way. Even Ron and Hermione spent a few minutes by his side when Potter wasn't around. It was all very strange.  
There was one day, that apparently even Potter hadn't been allowed in the Hospital wing to see Draco for a few hours. Apparently he threw some kind of fit, especially since he had never been told why. His name was in the Daily Prophet, it was only a matter of time until his parents saw it, and made their way into the school too see their son. There were tears and explanations and lectures, and gifts, but after a few hours it seemed his family was...normal. And he went to sleep happy.  
Finally though, it was his day of freedom, all the gifts had been transferred to his own bed in the dorms. He knew once he opened that door, there would be people waiting for him. And he could be a dick, and give them the Draco they all knew, or he could be a hero, give them a different side. Cheers broke out, girls swooned, autographs were signed. He was polite and civil, patient and charismatic. He was a character to be remembered, and all the teachers seemed proud, hiding in the shadows, watching. He managed to get rid of them finally, by promising to give them more time during dinner, and they flocked away happy and gossiping.  
His first stop was the tree, where Harry was waiting. He was wearing a modified outfit that he bought over Christmas. A short sleeved white dress shirt that he ended up tearing the sleeves off of. It was open on the bottom, revealing his smooth and of so touchable navel. Over the shirt he wore a black vest with a green snake across the front of it. He wore black pants that were neither too tight nor too baggy, and loose belts hung about the sides.

Harry felt a nosebleed beginning and he gulped. "W-Wow." He squeaked. "I didn't know you meant that you were going to...to make yourself...look like that!" Though his face was red, his eyes seemed to devour Draco. Not wanting to blink. _Who knew I'd get such a hot boyfriend!_ he thought with a devilish smile. "So, how were your fans, love? You like being in the limelight?"

Draco was eating up Harry's reaction, the girls loved it, Harry loved it. He still had it. Sex God status that was. "You can have it back...go do something heroic." He smirked slightly, then turned a little more serious. "Sorry about the other day, I heard you didn't like being locked out of the Hospital Wing too much. Family stopped by..." He moved to right beside Harry, pulling him to the ground, sitting under the shade of the tree. Draco had cast a spell on himself, so he could wear this outfit, but stay warm, another little trick he learned at Durmstrang.

Harry looked away annoyed. "I heard. They were worried I was going to attack your father." He leaned against Draco. "I'm sorry. Was it horrible?" He asked, finally looking back at Draco. Though he was still worried about him Harry couldn't help but feel the bubbling happiness. And as Draco spoke he found his gaze was stuck on Draco's lips. Why did they have to be so perfectly kissable?

"Actually, it went well, seems it just takes me doing something crazy against a new Dark Lord to get their attention." All in all, everyone had gone home happy that day, he even promised to write. His Father even told him he was proud of Draco. "But enough about them." He leaned over and pulled Harry into a kiss, and time seemed to freeze, like they could sit there and do this all day.

Harry gave a surprised noise before melting into the kiss. _Much better when he's all pushy._ he thought, smirking slightly into the kiss. Then his mind shut down, he lightly licked at Draco's lips, begging for entrance. His arms wrapped around Draco, trying to pull him closer, but ending up making them fall over completely on the ground. Harry either didn't care or didn't notice. He was happy. Happy to have all this Dark Lord stuff behind them. Happy 'cause this would end up being one of his best years. And completely, totally, out of his mind in love with the boy who had been his enemy. "Draco..." Harry whispered huskily and quietly against the oh so soft and perfect lips he was currently attacking.

Draco knew he was making Harry happy, all it took to cheer the guy up was a kiss. His tongue was desperately looking for an entrance, so Draco gave it. He had to admit at first he'd been nervous, sure he'd dated girls before, but never had he been in this kind of relationship. "Shut up Potter." He growled into the kiss, not wanting words to ruin the moment. He rolled over on top of Harry, pinning his wrists to the ground.

Harry whimpered, feeling an erection beginning and it was trapped. Trapped by pants. Trapped by Draco sitting on him. The friction was great and yet not enough. He lay there gasping as Draco pulled back. He opened his mouth to say Draco's name again, and then closed it, drawing out a groan instead.

Draco smirked and stood, pulling Harry to his feet. "Come." He said, "I know the perfect room for us." And he hurried into the school with Harry, winding through the halls and rushing past confused students. He gripped Harry's wrist tightly. And he led him up to the Room of Requirement. When he opened the door to the room they were presented with was a tower room. Inside was a king size canopy bed, and a fire burning in the corner. A table on the opposite side that held food and drinks. Draco pulled Harry in and locked the door.

Harry was surprised at the room and looked back at Draco. A blush spread across his face "D-Draco…?" He had never gone this far with….well…anyone! And he knew what a bed meant.

Draco turned slowly towards him. He himself felt a bit nervous. But he couldn't let it show. Together they went to the bed and Draco removed Harry's glasses, setting them on the nightstand. He then lightly cupped the Potter boy's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Draco leaned forward and kissed him gently at first, and then deepened it. A demanding kiss. An over powering kiss that Harry would have no choice but to submit to.

And submit Harry did. His knees going weak. He didn't even notice when Draco started removing his clothes until they broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Harry looked away, embarrassed. Draco had seen him before without his shirt and yet…he couldn't help but feel a shyness come over him.

Draco smirked and traced his hand along Harry's chest. "I have dreamed about this chest…" He murmured, much to Harry's surprised. Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, and they kicked off their shoes. Draco once more straddled Harry and kissed him. His lips slowly left the delicious mouth of Harry and trailed down his neck to his shoulder where he nipped at him. And then down to the chest, licking a nipple before lightly biting it.

Harry gasped and whimpered beneath his lover. "D-Draco…Nnn…" He said breathily. He tugged at Draco's clothes, and soon Draco's own shirt found the floor. He gasped again as Draco's mouth moved to the other nipple and then…down. Licking down to his stomach and dipping into his navel. He then, undid his pants and then his mouth was upon Harry's erection. Harry's eyes widened and a strangled cry came from his lips.

Well, this was different for Draco. But not unpleasant. He rather liked the feel of Harry in his mouth. And each cry, each moan, was like a caress upon his own aching cock. He sucked hard on the tip and then swirled his tongue around the tip before taking more of him in his mouth. "I-I'm gonna…nnn…I'm gonna cum!" Harry gasped, moving his hips into Draco's mouth. Draco pulled away and gripped the base of Harry's shaft tightly in his hand. "Oh no you don't." Draco growled possessively. Harry cried out, bucking and writhing and struggling. But he could not climax like this. Draco waited a bit for Harry to calm down before removing the rest of his clothes. Harry leaned up and wrapped his arms about Draco's neck, he kissed him deeply and his hips moved against Draco's. The Malfoy boy groaned back.

"Harry…I cannot wait…I need you…" Draco moaned against his lips. "Yesssss…" Harry hissed back. But suddenly his mind went blank. He didn't know what to do. Who would do what? But Draco took charge and spun Harry around, bending him over. Harry's eyes widened. He was the bottom? But before his fear was soon forgotten since Draco's tongue was now probing into his whorl. "Draco!" Harry cried out. "Don't! It's not…it's…it's…" Draco smirked. "It's what?" He asked teasingly. "It's 'dirty'? Sorry love, sex is dirty." He grinned and went back to work and Harry was gripping the sheets, pressing back against him. "Nnn…Merlin…Draco so…." He moaned. Draco finally sat up and moved closer, pressing a finger into him. Then two. And finally three. Harry was whimpering loudly. Sweat on his forehead.

Draco kissed Harry's lower back. "I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly, explaining why he was doing what he was. Harry groaned. "Please." He whispered back to him. Draco nodded and removed his fingers, now placing the head of his erection against Harry's opening. Harry's eyes widened and he gulped. There was no way…simply no way that THAT was going to fit inside him. And then the head slipped in. Harry cried out in pain and struggled to move away. But Draco held him there. "No Harry…no. Just a bit more." He said soothingly. Harry cried, his hands tightening in the sheets. Draco flexed his hips forward sharply, going in to the hilt. And Harry fairly screamed into the sheets.

Draco groaned in pleasure. "Bloody hell Harry…" He gasped. "You're so damn tight!" It was pleasurable. The feeling of Harry so hot and clinging to him tightly. He wanted nothing more than to pound into Potter. But he held back. Waiting for Harry to relax and calm down. When he finally felt it he began to move against him in slow long strokes. Harry whimpered with each push. Draco reached down between Harry's legs and grabbed a hold of Harry's erection and began to pump him in time with each of his pushes. Harry gasped. Pain and pleasure mingling. Slowly he began to moan and move his hips. Back against Draco's impaling erection and forward into his gripping and pleasing hand. Draco himself began to groan and he picked up the pace. Harry felt pleasure slowly starting where Draco was moving in him. And once more Draco moved faster and he very nearly grinned in triumph when Harry cried out in pleasure, seeing stars. It seemed that Draco had found Harry's prostate. He removed his hand from Harry's erection and gripped his hips tightly, pulling him back against him harshly.

Again Harry cried out, gripping and pulling at the sheets. "Ah! …Uhn…nnn….ha…Dra….co…" He moaned back to him. Draco smirked and finally let loose all of his passion. Harsh and demanding and unrelenting. The sound of skin slapping skin. Moans and gasps and pants filling the air. Sweat dripping down and glistening in the firelight. On and on Draco drove them until finally he hit that spot one more time and Harry screamed his pleasure into the bed. The tightening was enough to send Draco over the edge. He held onto him tightly, emptying into him and then finally…collapsing first on top of Harry, and then slipping to the side. And they lay like that for a long time, Draco with his arms wrapped around and himself still inside of Harry. Gasping and panting in the after affects.


	23. Chapter 23

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 23

Harry winced as he walked out of the Room of Requirement. He was sore. Happy, but sore. He kept blushing when he glanced at the smirking Draco. "...I didn't know I was going to be on the bottom..." He said trying to sound annoyed but his mouth kept twitching into a smile. "Now I won't be able to ride on a broom for a while..."

Draco just smirked at Harry. It had been good, good for both of them. "I'm sure you'll be fine in no time" Draco thought Harry's attempt to be annoyed with him was cute. This was turning out to be a great year, too bad it would all be over so soon, and then what? Harry was going to become an Auror, and he was going to...well, he hadn't decided yet.

Every day had been full of love. Harry passed his classes easily. But then it seemed that fate had something in store for him. He had completely forgotten about becoming an Auror, that is until...the owl arrived with a letter. Harry seemed frozen when he read it. Carrying it in his pocket and falling silent around everyone. His friends thought he must have had a lover quarrel with Draco. He stood at the lake, not leaning against the tree like he normally was. When Draco arrived Harry handed him the letter.  
"I've been accepted. As an Auror in training. ...I leave right after we finish school. I...have to leave you."

Everyday had gotten better and better, it seemed like it could never end, like they would never fall. But then one day by the tree, Draco's world was shattered. It was the same reason he never got close to anyone before, why he used them and threw them away. He hated rejection, he hated being let down. He hated the idea of learning to face the world with someone, only to have that someone removed.  
He didn't say anything, soundlessly sliding to the ground, back against the tree, arms wrapped around his knees and face buried within. How could this have happened? They were over. It was back to being just Draco. "I-I don't even know what to say..." He muttered.

The pain that stabbed through his chest...he wanted nothing more than to take Draco into his arms and kiss the pain away. He shook his head. "You say goodbye." It was time. He had to hurt Draco in order to leave him. "It was...just a fling." He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, come on. I'm Harry Potter. The Chosen One. My job is to defeat evil. Not sleep with pale lonely boys." He shrugged, "What can I say. It was fun and it kept all those annoying fan girls away."

"I-I think you're right. It was nothing..." Draco rose from his spot and started to walk away. This was the first time he'd been dumped, and it felt horrible. He didn't want to cry, not until he was alone, but the tears wouldn't listen. He didn't want to speak with Harry, didn't want to see him, even though part of him knew Harry didn't mean it, and was just doing this to make parting easier. He hated life, hated Hogwarts.

"Wrong!" Harry called after him with a smirk. "It was the perfect game!" Harry hated himself. More than anything, he hated himself.

The year came to an end. Ron and Hermione had decided to get married. Harry had said his goodbyes, promising to make it back for the wedding. He adopted Teddy, Lupin's and Tonk's little boy. Uncle Vernon had finally had a heart attack and died, leaving Dudley a good amount of money. Which he took to live on his own. Harry came to visit him often, the two were now friends. Harry would bring little gifts, usually magic candy, for him. Two years passed with Harry as an Auror. But he felt horrible leaving Teddy when he didn't know if he would return. Harry gave Teddy to Dudley to take care of till he turned eleven, then Teddy would come and live with Harry. Why eleven? Well Harry had taken a job at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. When Teddy turned eleven he would live with Harry full time. Coming to school during the school year and coming home with Harry during vacation. But that wasn't for another couple of years so for now he would live with Dudley.  
Harry was now the longest running Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher they had had in years. Working there for 5 years so far. A total of 7 years had passed since Harry had seen Draco, though he still thought about him most of the time. And in those seven years Harry hadn't changed much physically. McGonagall had made sure no one knew that Harry was teaching there...that is until one little first year had let it leak out that he was there. Harry ended up in the Daily Prophet once more. He sat in his chair at the teachers table in the Great Hall chatting with Neville, who had taken over Professor Sprout's job. He had heard that Slughorn had decided to quit...again. Now the new Potions spot was open. Harry wondered why he hadn't heard who the new teacher would be. McGonagall stood, gaining everyone's attention. "Attention everyone. As you all know Professor Slughorn has decided to retire. Many applicants applied for the new job but I have finally selected a new teacher. I would like to introduce you all to the new Potions Master..." She motioned towards the closed doors.

Whereas Harry continued towards stardom, Draco fell. He graduated and left Hogwarts, but he didn't know what to do next. For a year he lived back with his parents, trying to decide. His family thought he should work in the Ministry, turn the family name around and do something honest. But sitting at a desk didn't intrigue him. The Muggle world, there were so many fascinating things there, so against his parents' wishes, he moved to London, and soon he was in magazines, on billboards, commercials, as a model. His good looks and charm had gotten him somewhere, but he felt hollow, empty. After a year his modeling career was finished. From there he did everything, fast food, retail, construction, but it just wasn't the same with Harry in his life.

He returned home, once again living with his parents. As he went through his things, he found a book he recognized, but never had a chance to look over. It was beat up and old, but it was similar to the one Harry Potter had when he became a Potions all-star. Opening the book he found out it had belonged to the Half Blood Prince, and after some investigating and prying, found out that it was indeed Snape. The book took hold of Draco's life, and for a while he had forgotten about Harry. It turns out Snape had left him a number of things from his years at Hogwarts, like he knew Draco would need them. Potions became his life. For four years he studied and brewed and concocted. Writing books and essays, helping neighbours and even the Ministry. When Hogwart's came to him, upon hearing of Slughorn's second retirement, Draco was leery of returning to the school, and he left the message unanswered. Until that day he saw Harry in the Daily Prophet, teaching at Hogwarts. From then on it was full speed ahead; he accepted the position, under the condition no one would know. He could still win Harry back, he had to!

Standing outside the Great Hall he paced nervously. Would Potter remember him? He looked a bit different as well. He had hair that hung in his eyes and a bit of a scruffy beard on his chin. Well, of course he would remember him, but would he still have feeling for him? His cat was resting on his shoulder, a simple silver color. He was the new Potions Master, and new Head of the Slytherin House. When the closed doors flung open he walked in, hat in hand, hair tousled, reeking confidence. "Professor Malfoy!" He heard his name, he heard the applause. People knew him, people recognized him. As he took a seat at the table he didn't look at Harry, he'd gotten enough of a look on the way up, he definitely still loved him.

Harry jumped slightly, his white ferret poking his head out from his collar. The ferret had taken a liking to curling inside Harry's robes whenever he sat down. He chirped happily when he saw Draco. Harry...had had a strange affect. His jaw had dropped slightly and his mind had seemed numb. McGonagall had glanced at him with a knowing smile. The girls in the hall were looking from one end of the teachers table to the other, looking between the two and sighing heavenly. He looked at Neville sharply, seeing if his friend had known about it. Neville seemed ready to wet himself with fear. Just before the students were released to go to bed Harry stood and quickly left the Great Hall. He couldn't be in the same room with Malfoy. How could he look at Draco remembering what he had done to him. He felt shame wash over him. This was going to be a long year. _Maybe I can avoid him for the entire year? ...yeah right._ he thought with a sigh.

Draco rolled his eyes, seeing Neville's reaction to him being there. It was seven years ago! But apparently the past hadn't been put aside, because he still loved Potter, and yet it seemed Potter was...scared? Ashamed maybe? Then again, Harry's words to him used to haunt him. _'It was a perfect game'_  
Dinner finished and the students left. Harry blasted out of the Great Hall almost as fast as they did. Draco however didn't have the chance to catch him, as he was needed to direct the Slytherins to their common Room, and to answer any questions they might have. This was going to be an interesting year.

Harry had sped through his shpeel with the students. Letting them know the password was 'cocoa butter'. He reminded them to not be late for his class, after all it was the MOST important class... And then he had run to his bedroom. He paced up and down the room, nervous, until he saw the letter on his desk. It was from Teddy. The boy had the power to instantly make Harry calm down. He smiled at the crayon letter and wrote a reply about how he already missed the little boy and telling him about who he thought was going to cause trouble. He left Draco out of the story, even though Teddy knew who Draco was, and told him to be a good boy for Uncle Dudley.  
Class the next day was fun as usual. Harry really did love this job, even if it meant he was away from Teddy. To Harry it was like the old DA meetings all over again. Lunch came and Harry scooped up the pile of assignments and went outside. He didn't even think as he made his way to the lake spot. He had gone there every day since he became a teacher. It was where he could have silence and try to have only the pleasant memories...though his thoughts usually went back to that horrible day. When he had papers to work on though his thoughts were only on that. He sat down, a sandwich in his mouth, as he pulled the pile of papers on his lap.

The first day was rough for Draco. The older kids who didn't know him thought it would be fun to try and shove him around. Too bad in his days he had done the exact same thing. The girls adored him, some had even seen some of his pictures from his modeling days, which was more than slightly embarrassing. But he survived, and actually had a lot of fun with it.  
Lunch came, and he didn't even bother to look for Harry, he had a spot he wanted to visit, to remember the good days, the simple days. But as he made his way to the tree, he noticed there was someone there, and as he got closer he recognized Harry. Instantly he froze, though his cat continued on. She was a distinct purple color, a color he had long associated with fear, and she walked right up to Harry, despite Draco's silent pleas for it not to. Now he couldn't turn away. He was stuck in the memory of that day when harry said goodbye, and the wounds seemed fresh.

Harry looked down at the cat and froze for a moment. His heart dropped. Harry glanced back over his shoulder and the sandwich fell out of his mouth. He caught it before it hit the ground and turned back to his papers. He scooped up the papers up and clambered to his feet. He quickly moved on past Draco, the fight or flight response screaming in his head. He was scared to be around Draco. How could he look at him? Besides, knowing Draco he was probably going to do something to get back at Harry for being so horrible to him.

"Wow Potter, I never thought you'd go back to the days when you were scared of me..." He retorted as his old friend and ex-lover ran away from him. If Harry didn't grow up and talk to him, well...he wouldn't be so nice. He himself had gone back to sarcasm, it had always gotten Harry's attention before. Besides, Potter couldn't run forever, they lived and worked in the same place, and if something went bad, they were both going to be called, as they were both talented wizards.

Harry stopped and slowly looked back at him. "...Things change, Malfoy. And some things never change." He turned away again, starting back up the hill. He sighed once he reached the school, resting his head on the stone walls. How was it that even now he wanted to run to Draco's arms and cling to him tightly? To pass off into blissful and happy oblivion.

"You're a coward Potter, that's the only thing that hasn't changed" He wasn't even sure if Harry had heard him, not that it mattered. If Harry didn't want to take him back so easily, he still had plans. He wanted Harry Potter, and he would get what he wanted. Whether he had to invent a new Dark Lord or practically kill himself, he would have his way. He kicked the tree, he hated the thing. And that's when he got his first idea to win Harry back, all he needed now was a thunderstorm.

Harry had cringed at what Draco had shouted, and through the days he had remembered it over and over. His students thought he was on drugs, with how jumpy he was. Harry had to avoid really think in order to avoid Draco. He couldn't go to the tree anymore. And he couldn't go to the Room Of Requirement. So instead he had picked a field near the Quidditch field. He lay there on the ground and closed his eyes. At least it was quiet here, even if there wasn't any practice yet. He inhaled the scents and enjoyed the cool grass. Though with his eyes closed he didn't see the darkening cloudy sky. Briefly he wondered if he should have stayed in his office, where students could find him.

Draco smirked as he saw the clouds rolling in, it was perfect. He went to the tree, sat beside it, content being there for the first time since he arrived. This tree defined their relationship. And as he 'accidentally' spilled a potion at it's based, he said his goodbye to it. The potion would make it super conductive. Lightning would hit it, and lightning would burn it to the ground, and in its wake, smoke in the shape of a broken heart. It was the perfect start to the ultimate guilt trip revenge. And as he stood and walked away, he thought how much he would miss that place. But even if Potter didn't see it, he would definitely hear about it.

Hearing the lightening hit the tree Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He sat up and looked to where smoking was curling up. Quickly he stood, he needed to make sure no one was hurt. He ran towards the tree, pushing back the students that were crowding around and whispering about who could have done that. His heart sank when he realized the tree was gone. _No! NO!_ His mind screamed. _Not that tree! Not that one!_ He froze when he got through and saw the mark. And he knew the only one who could have done that. Harry quickly dispersed the students. He had to be a teacher before he could be a person. Harry pulled his map out, not wanting to search all over for Draco.

Finding him in one of the hallways Harry slammed Draco into the wall and punched him. "THIS is your punishment towards me? You had to destroy that place! That tree?" He slammed him back in the wall again, releasing him with a look of disgust and hurt. "You want to hurt me then hurt ME!" He turned, storming away. The sane part in his head said that he had deserved this. Deserved losing the tree. But all he could think of was the hurt.

Draco knew Harry was coming. Though he didn't think he would be quite that pissed. He groaned slightly as he hit the wall, but forced a smirk. "You want to forget..." He muttered as Harry left. Draco had hit his mark. He figured he could hurt Potter enough to make him see that he himself was hurting, then they could get all lovey again. Only after Harry was gone did he whisper an apology. The tree meant a lot, to both of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 24

McGonagall found Harry and started letting into him. "Harry! You have to act like an adult here! I don't care that you and Draco have a past here! You're both teachers! Act like it!" She yelled at him. Harry took it all in, seething silently, and then finally left. He had to find a way to calm down. But sadly he still had classes. Harry paced up and down teaching the lesson on Screaming Pixies. Letting them loose, he sat in the back watching. He was still fuming. Zapping pixies before they could hurt a student but still ordering them to fight off the pixies.

Draco was stuck in class, his afternoon consisted of first years, and by the end of the day his head was pounding, no wonder Snape was so bitter. Years of doing this would really get on someone's nerves. But this was what Potter loved, and if he was too much of an interference, if they couldn't get along, then he would go. But he needed to try everything before giving up. Absolutely everything. When the last class ended he sighed, picking up a potion he had brewed even before classes started. It would get rid of the headache, or at least take the edge off. He downed it and let out a sigh, not moving from behind his desk. He hated this job already.

Harry didn't want to do it but he needed to. He had gone to Madam Pomfrey but she had been busy taking care two first years who had fallen off their brooms, one from potions class who had given himself Dumbo ears, and one from Harry's class who had gotten scratch badly from one of the pixies in the class. She was too busy to deal with Harry and everyone else was busy sending him to Draco. Harry sighed, annoyed as he stood outside the classroom door. Finally taking a deep breath he pulled the heavy door open and entered the class room. He strode halfway to Draco before he stopped and cleared his throat.

Draco didn't hear the door open, but his head jerked up when he saw who it was standing in his classroom. He fell backwards off of his chair, probably his fault for sitting like a teenager, legs up on the desk and the chair tilted slightly back. He groaned, but crawled back onto his seat. He had no idea why Harry was here, to shove him into another wall, make him feel less about himself? "If you want me to leave Hogwarts Harry...I will. I don't want to intrude." _'Too much'_ He thought to himself. "But seriously, to what do I owe this honor?"

Harry snorted softly. "Didn't think you'd be one to run from a bunch of kids." Harry crossed his arms and looked away, his bangs falling in his face. "If you're going to run then fine. But wait out the rest of the year so Minerva doesn't have to rush around trying to find another teacher." He'd grit his teeth and it showed when his jaw ticked. He obviously didn't want to have to ask him about something and was trying to get the nerve. Finally he looked back at Draco with a quiet sigh. "I need a couple of potions. One for headaches and one for sleep."

Sleep! He forced himself to keep his mouth shut, to not express concern. "It's not the kids I'd be running from." On the plus side he had a feeling he'd need a few of the exact potions Harry was asking for, so he had done a few up and put them in storage. He rose from his seat and made his way to the locked cabinet. "How have you been?" Maybe just the smallest conversation would start to break the ice between them. He reached in and grabbed the potions, placing one of each on the end of his desk, which would force Harry a little further into the room before he could retreat.

Harry watched Draco suspiciously as he reached for the vials. "Fine. Been trying to take care of my son." He didn't know when he had started calling Teddy his son. He had made sure that Teddy knew who his real parents were and he told him anything he asked about them. But Teddy still called Harry 'dad'. So Harry finally gave in and started calling Teddy his son. He pinched the bridge of his nose when three girls from Ravenclaw came bursting in. They sighed happily when they saw Harry and Draco there together. They slowly inched forward and the one that looked like a mini Cho slowly held out a magazine. The one with Draco in it. "Uh-um...P-Professor M-Malfoy? Um..we w-were wondering...would you please autograph these?" She stammered. They each held out a magazine. Harry looked down at the Muggle books and then back at Draco with a raised eyebrow. He actually hadn't returned to the Muggle world aside from talking with Dudley and crossing the street to enter his house, which he had fixed up beautifully. So he was surprised to see that Draco was famous to Muggles.

"Son!" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Harry gone out and found a girl? How was this possible. As if Harry couldn't ruin Draco's world any more. When the girls walked him holding magazines he knew exactly what they wanted, and he couldn't help it, he had to smile. "Of course girls." He scribbled his name and a little message to each of them, and then ran off more excited than anyone he had ever seen, probably to show it off to all the other girls in the school.

Harry shook his head slowly, he was astonished that Draco could be so civil to kids from another class! Let alone mudbloods. He ended up smiling slightly as the girls ran off happily. After they left Harry drank the headache potion, and rubbed his temples again. "Teddy, my son, is adopted. He is Lupin's child." He said softly, after making a face at the taste. He didn't know why he had felt the need to tell Draco that, but he did. He looked over at Draco again, "Got another one of those? I'm going to need another after lunch."

"You're a good guy Potter." Draco couldn't believe he had gotten so paranoid, though if it really had been his kid, he would have just wished Potter luck and given up. "I'd been out of school for a year, decided to try my luck in the Muggle world. Successful yes, but it wasn't my thing." He shrugged, Harry told him, he might as well explain the picture himself. "And please tell me that was a joke, I get to deal with girls like that all day, I'll be fully stocked all the time." He nodded Harry over to the cabinet to grab a few, if he wanted.

Harry went over and pulled it open. Grabbing a few and then putting them back. "These aren't labeled... What ones?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder with a frown. "Heh. You and the Muggle world." He snorted again and shook his head and then sighed happily, letting his head fall backwards in bliss as the headache disappeared. "Ah, finally."

Draco held back a smirk as he got off his chair and moved next to Harry, grabbing a few of the potions hand handing them over. "From all-star Muggle model to boring old Potion Professor. Oh how the mighty have fallen." They were talking, this was good. This was a start. Perhaps he won't have to burn anything else down. Maybe, just maybe he had to work slowly, rebuild the friendship then go from there. He would chip away at Harry until he was putty in his hands.

"Wrong. From Malfoy know it all prat, to Muggle model star, and then to Potion Professor that has all the girl's sighing as he walks by." He shook his head and took the vials. "Thanks." He said and then he left, not wanting to talk to Draco anymore. _You're starting to treat him civil! You can't do that! You just need to get your medicine and that's it._ he thought as he made his way back to his classroom. He ate his lunch in silence as he graded homework. Then the next set of students came in and once again the Screaming Pixies were released.

"I guess some things never change. I've always had the girls sighing!" He grinned, but then Harry was gone. It was a good start, yet he was already working on his next plot to get Potter thinking about him. The afternoon was full of first years, and some already knew him, after all, even in his first year he was developing his top dog reputation. He introduced himself, and went on the boring old story about safety and the importance about making sure you knew what you were doing. After a few Neville stories he had the class relaxed, and then he gave them the assignment, which, he promised, would be followed the next day by more stories. So they were good, and actually did as they were told.

By the end of the class Harry was exhausted. He took his headache medicine and made his way to the Great Hall. His head rested on the table as he ate. Neville thought Harry looked funny, though he did worry a lot. "Shut up." Harry mumbled. Then he sat up. "Hey, How's your wife? Isn't your first born on the way?" He asked curiously. At that Neville beamed happily. "Yes! Luna's fine, just always wanting different kinds of squash. It's twins! A boy and a girl! Couple more months and then they'll be here!" He went on to gush about how excited he was while Harry just chuckled and grinned at him. After finishing eating Harry had to wait for his turn to make rounds before he could go to bed. So he went to the top of the astronomy tower. He stood on the ledge and stared at the stars. He never was able to see the shapes that were there. But since he didn't get to fly as much this was as close as he could get.

The night was uneventful. Dinner, bed, rounds. The life of a teacher. But he had one more stop before he could sleep. The burned remains of what used to be their tree. "I'm sorry." He whispered, placing his hand on the tree, brushing away the ash and burned bark. With his wand he carved three simple words. 'I miss you.' And then he returned to the school and made his way to bed. And then a conversation he had heard over dinner hit him. Neville breeded. And those offspring would be coming to Hogwarts. He groaned, suddenly wide awake, wondering if there was any kind of potion armor, because he class was going to get dangerous!

Harry finished his rounds and went to bed as well. He took his sleeping medicine. However, Draco did not sleep well. The whole being back thing was hard, along with Harry and the idea of Neville having kids. He needed advice, he needed direction. He had always been surrounded by people, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, they had always been there to back him up. And now he was alone, after all, he hadn't really had time to get to know any of the other teachers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 25

Thankfully the next day was Saturday and Harry was allowed to sleep in. He doubted he would have awoken any time earlier after that medicine. He had to admit that Draco made a good potion. He slept without dreams. Sleepily Harry stood up and stumbled through halls. He needed more of those sleeping potions for the next couple of nights. He entered the dungeon and was pleased to see that Draco wasn't in sight. He quickly crept to the potions cabinet and cursed softly at remembering that they weren't labeled. He grabbed a handful of each, filling the small bag he carried.

At breakfast that morning he was up early. His hair was a mess, covering his face, sticking up all over the place. He was in green plaid Pajama bottoms and a simple white t-shirt. After all, who said that he needed to be in robes for Saturday morning breakfast? He was here to invent his own rules. He guessed Potter was probably still asleep, at least he should be in he took that Potion.

Harry left the dungeon and went to the great hall, still carrying the bag. He was surprised to see that aside from Hagrid, who was sitting down at one end talking to a small group of kids who were having trouble with their monster books, the only other person at the teachers table as Draco. He was dressed in simple baggy clothes. He made his way to his seat and was doing his best to avoid looking at Draco, who looked extra sexy right now. Harry sat down and scooped some food on his plate...and a vial fell out and rolled down to Draco. This was not one of the medicine's Draco had given Harry.  
Draco heard the familiar 'tink' of a vial hitting the floor. Glancing down he saw a potion, and seeing it's source, it must have come from Potter's bag. He tucked it away, he wasn't about to confront Harry in the middle of the Great Hall, but it concerned him, was Harry an addict! Which meant Slughorn would have known. Was Slughorn encouraging it! He was appalled, and yet scared for his friend. If it was true, then there was an urgency to get their friendship back on track.  
Suddenly his appetite wasn't there, once again Harry was all he could think about. Finally Draco stood, and left the table, passing a very worried glance at Potter, and waving the potion in front of him, slipping it back into his palm as he left. Potter would know he knew.

Harry choked on his bacon when he saw Draco and groaned. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish eating now. His thoughts getting worried so he pushed himself from the table and followed Draco out with a small scowl on his face. "What?" Harry said, acting like he didn't know. He figured he might be able to play innocent.

"Come on Potter, how many are going to be missing if I go down there and count?" He placed one hand on his hip and just looked at Harry. "This isn't a headache remedy or a sleeping potion." He held the vial out again. "Now you're going to tell me what's going on, or so help me I will get the Headmistress involved...and I really don't want to do that. Potter, you're my friend despite everything that's gone on. Just let me in."

"Ha, friend. You only came here to cause me grief." He muttered and then shook his head. "Look, I just...I have a lot of trouble sleeping. And after how I started messing up, badly, with my classes from lack of sleep I was given sleeping potions. But I had to keep taking them so I could sleep." When he looked back at Draco he had the mannerisms of a druggie. "Look, it's only so I can sleep at night. There's nothing wrong with it. No harm." He rubbed the back of his head. "Just...just let it go... I need them."

"Are you really that dense? I didn't come here to cause any problems, I came here because...I miss you. I mean, if it seems I'm being a pain I'll put in my resignation for Christmas..." He trailed off, thinking about it, he had been so unsure of himself. This was the first thing he knew he wanted, and now it was falling apart. "This isn't a sleeping potion! You're not having troubles sleeping, you need this, your next big high!" He was going to move all his potions, and secure them a little tighter. He would advise Madame Pomfrey to do the same. Potter was actually scaring him, there was something seriously wrong.

Something snapped then. He grabbed Draco and pushed him up against the wall again. "Ha! And destroying the tree with a broken heart is all about missing me! Just admit it! You hate me! Because I had to push you away and break up with you, you hate me! THAT is what all this is about! A way to get back at me! And now you're trying to get in my way!" He suddenly didn't look like Harry anymore. "I didn't know what I was grabbing because you don't LABEL anything!" But after a moment his face fell. He slowly loosened his grip and began to slowly slide down to his knees, his head bowed. "I just want to stop them." He whispered. "I want to be able to take care of Teddy without being afraid that I'm going to lose it because of something I saw. To teach these kids and hope they never have to use anything they learn. To just...sleep peacefully like I used to." He said brokenly.

Draco slid down the wall with him. "You know Potter...there's a message on the tree now. It says I miss you. And I do, that's why I'm here, I wasn't even going to take the job until I heard you were here, and then I saw my chance, even if we're not like we were before, I want us to be friends. If I hated you, would I be stopping you from destroying yourself?" Harry was a tough guy, Draco had seen that first hand, on a number of occasions. He wanted to pour his entire heart out to Harry, but held back, he didn't need any more baggage, he needed help.

Harry looked back at him. "Miss me? You can't even say my name, Draco." He growled before pulling away and storming down the hall. Harry did his best to avoid everyone for the rest of the day. He was pissed when he realized that during the whole thing with Draco he had lost the bag of vials.

That night Harry was desperate for sleep. He knew Draco was probably going to wait for him in the class room. So instead he snuck into Draco's bedroom. Any good potions master would have a case in his bedroom, which thankfully he did. Harry went searching through vials, finally grabbing a few and draining them. He was desperate. Harry realized his mistake too late. He didn't know what he had taken but suddenly it was hard to breathe, his vision darkened. He made a grab for the case, knocking a few vials on the floor before he passed out, his breathing shallow.

Luckily for Harry, Draco was NOT a good Potions Master. He didn't label anything, and he didn't keep vials stored in his bedroom unguarded. He was actually transferring them out of the dungeon, where he was sure Harry was going to strike at some point. So when he arrived back with another load, he was shocked to see a barely breathing Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher on his floor. "Bloody hell Harry!" He cursed, grabbing Harry and carrying him down to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was just heading off to bed, but when she saw who it was, she didn't seem surprised. Draco provided the woman with a list of what he knew for sure Harry drank, though he didn't know whether to call it stress, suicide or addiction. At the moment though, she didn't ask, so he didn't have to answer.

It took a leeching spell but soon Harry was breathing normally again and Madam Pomfrey had awoken him with something similar to smelling salts. She then left to go and tell McGonagall what had happened. Unlike Draco she wasn't about to make deals. Harry blinked blearily around. "W-Wha? Where am I?" He then groaned and gripped his head. "Merlin's beard! Why the bloody hell am I awake? I just want sleep." He whimpered quietly before he lowered his hands in defeat.

The instant Pomfrey was gone Draco jumped to his friends side. "Harry. We don't have a lot of time, McGonagall's going to be on her way. You need to stop, you need to get help or you're going to lose your job, and what would Teddy think?" Draco knew it wasn't about him anymore, he could work on wooing Harry after he was stable, and the only way to do that was through his son. "Do you want Teddy growing up with an addict for a Father?"

Harry rolled his head to the side. "I took the lesser of three evils. After everything that happened and saw... I thought about suicide. I wouldn't be able sleep and it was driving me insane. There was drinking, but I didn't know what could happen with Teddy. So instead I chose sleeping medicine." He looked at Draco pathetically. "Why does that have to be so bad?"

"You let it get out of control, those weren't sleeping potions, you grabbed whatever you could." He looked down on his friend and wiped the hair from his face.

McGonagall arrived then in her nightgown. "Mr. Potter!" The tone she used when angry or worried about Harry, right now she was both. "What has gotten into you? You were only supposed to take sleeping potions for a couple of days! Now I hear that you're stealing potions and nearly killing yourself?" Harry didn't answer and McGonagall paced angrily. "I have two choices here. One is I fire you! Since you don't seem to care about this job.." Harry looked at her in panic then, "Please Minerva! No! I love this job! Please!" "Or!" She said, turning back to him with her arms crossed. "You go to St. Mungo's and detox, returning when you're finished. It may save you your job." Harry knew that she was right. Both Draco and Minerva were right. Harry nodded his head and McGonagall took his wand away and looked at Draco. "Draco, would you do the honor of taking him there, or shall I call and have him escorted there?"

"Let's save him the indignities, I'll take him." He looked at Minerva, she was as worried as he was, though he could almost hear her ask why this always happened when the two of them, Malfoy and Potter got together. "He'll be alright Minerva, he's just lost his way." And with that, they were off!

Harry felt the slightly blush on his face when Draco wiped the hair away. When they left Harry had to lean a bit on Draco, still weak from the medicine. The nurses at St. Mungo's actually weren't surprised to see him, they had been making bets on when he would arrive and what for. Apparently the pot had been building up quite a bit. They took Harry in and thanked Draco for his help.

Draco wished Harry luck, it was all he could say before they took him away. Did he want to say more? Of course he did.


	26. Chapter 26

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

**Note:** Lately I've been really busy on Fridays, so even though I try to update every two days, it sometimes gets longer when it's near a Friday.

Chapter 26

Harry was gone for a month. When he finally returned back to Hogwarts he looked sickly. Pale skin sunken in slightly and dark circles under his eyes, making him almost look like a raccoon. When he returned most of the Gryffindors and a few from the other classes, even Slytherin, cheered and greeted him as he returned. Harry didn't look at either McGonagall or Draco as he sat back down. In fact he wouldn't look at anyone, just the students that ran up to him.

Weeks turned into a month, but the school didn't return to normal, everyone noticed Potter was missing. Draco had a change of heart during that time. He had the old burnt tree removed and replaced. A new tree, a new beginning. When Harry came back though, he wasn't the lively guy they all knew, he was sick and quiet. Withdrawn. Draco wanted to speak to him, but there was a constant stream of students. He waited, but there was no opening. So frustrated that he could even talk to his best friend, he stormed out of the Great Hall, sitting by the new tree for the first time.

Finally the students left, after Harry had greeted and spoken to each one. Reminding them that just because he had been gone he had better have received ALL their homework. Most ran off to do it. Harry finished eating, what little he would before standing and excusing himself from the table. He sighed, he needed to thank Draco. He knew that. So he went in search, but the only place Harry could think of was the tree. He slowed down when he saw that there was a new on there. "You replaced it." He said softly, before he pretty much collapsed next to him. Harry leaned back against the new tree, closed his eyes.

Draco was more than excited when Harry found him, though he looked exhausted. "I kind of figured a new tree, a new beginning, for you of course." He wasn't going to start assuming they were friends, just coworkers who had each other's best interests in mind. "I'm just glad you're back, I think everyone is." Minerva had been a complete case of nerves, worried that she would have to find someone new. Draco had to assure her more than once that it was Harry Potter they were dealing with, and he could get through anything. "You're okay though...right?"

Harry nodded slightly, "I'm glad to be back. I missed my letters." He pulled out a pile of letters from his pocket. They were all written in crayon, from Teddy. "Gotta make sure I get him a really good present for Christmas." He said softly. "And no. I'm not ok. It's been a long...time since I felt...this...weak..." He breathed the last word as his head fell to the side, landing on Draco's shoulder. He slept then. Either too weak or too tired to care.

"Then sleep, you've earned it." But by that point, Harry was already asleep on Draco's shoulder. And the truth was, Draco didn't care. He sat there for a while, until his shoulder began to hurt. So scooping Harry up, careful not to wake him, he took him to his room, laid him in his bed and let him sleep. On his way out he made sure the door was closed, and that no one would disturb him, placing a magical seal around the room, a sound proof one. Harry needed rest.  
With that all taken care of, Draco made his way to the dungeon, to his classroom where the assignments from the last few weeks had been piling up. Now that he knew Potter was alright, he could get to work on them.

Harry slept through the rest of the day. He groaned when he woke up the next day. He was much better rested and looked a bit better when he went to the Great Hall for lunch. He flopped in his chair and ate again. Actually had Neville starring at how much he ate...which was probably enough for two people.  
Draco was pleased to see Harry looking better, maybe all he needed was a good nights sleep away from all the whacked nurses and doctors. Of course he would still keep a close eye on Harry, he was certain the man was clean. It took him a while to catch up on all the assignments, but he had to admit, this was a rewarding job.

The school year became extra busy before Halloween. Then it died down a bit. One of the students gave Harry a pair of tickets to a concert in Hogsmede (Sp?). He stared at it. Two tickets. What was he going to do with the second ticket? He sighed, realizing he still had to thank Draco for helping him out. So he went down to the dungeon after all the students had left. He shifted from foot to foot when he entered, huffing slightly as he tried to gain the courage to ask Draco. "U-Um..." He rubbed the back of his head.  
"?" He said very quickly.  
He was in the middle of marking tests when Harry entered the dungeon. What would Potter want down here? They hadn't really talked since that day at the tree. When finally Harry got the nerves to ask him, it came out so fast Draco had to replay it in his mind a second time. Slower. The cat on top of a bookshelf turned a bright yellow, but that was the only outward sign of the excitement he felt. He could have brought Neville, or even Minerva. But he asked him. "Sure, I have nothing else planned."

"Good. I'll meet you at the entrance hall at eight." He nodded curtly, turned and strode from the room quickly. He shook his head, fighting off the blush that wanted to creep up to his face. _No NO! You don't like him anymore!_ He thought angrily. _You're finally doing better and he is probably only going to try and get back at you soon. Keep your guard up._ At eight Harry stood at the doors, leaning against it. He wore his Gryffindors colors on his sweater and black jeans. A few of the girls paused to look at him hungrily before he motioned for them to keep moving. God sometimes he loved his job.

Draco was excited all day, everyone could see the sparkle clear in his eyes. He couldn't believe the roles had reversed, wasn't this how Potter was in school? For the first time, he didn't care, he wasn't going to give up, his feelings had never changed, he just had to convince Harry of the same thing. When he met Harry at eight, he was dressed simple, but simple could be good. A pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, his Slytherin vest and a tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair was messy in that sexy kind of way he always wore it, and his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Draco caught sight of Harry and smiled, damn he looked fine. "Shall we go?" He asked, not even sure what exactly the concert was.

Harry ended up doing a double take and visibly gulped. _Wow he's...wow!_ He thought and then he turned and started out of the school. He took a few deep breaths of the cool nights air and lead them down the road to Hogsmede. He chatted about his students. How he was sure he had spotted another version of himself and Malfoy. And then about Teddy. Harry swelled with pride when he talked about the little boy. "And he's smart too! Number one in his class! I swear that he should be Hermione's kid." He looked up when they reached the building. Harry pushed his way in past the large group of kids and saw the four girls on the stage. He couldn't help but stare, one girl from each house. The concert began then. With the opening song being Hex Girl.

Draco bit his bottom lip as they made their way out. Could he secretly call this a date? Yes, yes he could. They talked about classes, about students, and eventually even Teddy, a child who Harry was quite proud of. Eventually they reached the building, and Draco's jaw dropped. They were girls from the school, but the shocker was, there was one from each House. It was amazing how they could put their differences aside and do something like this. He remembered back when he was a Slytherin, you just didn't do this. The music was catchy though, that was for sure.

Lucious had just gotten a package, from the Muggle world. It was addressed to Malfoy, from that Modelling Agency. Well, his wife had been looking for new pictures of her son, perhaps there was one he could use among these photos. But what he found stunned him, and one plain outraged him. Well, his son wanted to prance around like a girl and ruin his families reputation. Then they would ruin his. So he made a copy of the picture, sending it off the Hogwarts. One was all it would take. If his wife found out, he was a dead man, but she wouldn't find out. From there, by owl, he sent the complete package to the school, to Malfoy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 27

After the concert the girls pushed through the crowd and stood there in front of Harry and Draco, they looked love struck. "How was it?" "Did you enjoy it?" "We sounded good right?" "You two should make out!" The girls looked at the little Hufflepuff who blushed dark red. "S-Sorry. But you were all thinking it..." Harry blushed slightly, "Ahem. No. You girls were wonderful." He smiled down at the girls before shifting nervously from one foot to the other. The thought of kissing Malfoy made him nervous once more. "Well, I think I'm going to leave now." He turned, trying to push his way out again.

"You girls were great, and I mean it." He smirked at the Hufflepuff girl, and as Harry turned he mouthed the words 'should I?' in response to the making out. All four of them nodded. "Come on Potter, for our fans!" He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back, latching an arm around his waist and pressing his lips hard against the other teachers. The girls squealed with delight, and Draco was pretty sure he would be too, had he not been busy.

Harry let out a tiny squeak and his hands fell on Draco's arms. For a moment he felt himself melting into the kiss, his eyes starting to close. Then they snapped open, wide and angry. He shoved Draco off of him, turned and left. Everyone who had been watching let out 'Awwwwwwww's in disappointment. Harry wanted to melt. It had felt so good, kissing Draco once more. So right. But he did it just to upset Harry, he was sure of it. "Argh!" He growled in anger, causing a few people on the street to jump away in fear.

He had Harry, he could feel Harry giving in. But then it seemed Harry's version of logic kicked in, and he pulled away and stormed out. Everyone who had been watching let out a sigh of disappointment. But the girls were immediately asking Draco if it was good. "Very." Was all he could say. Just having that taste again, and having Harry pull away, it hurt. "I'll see you back at the school girls, you really were amazing." They went off to be with their fans, and Draco left the building, feeling pretty down. Maybe, just maybe he would never get Potter back. Maybe he needed to accept it. "Too bad I still love him" He sighed into the empty cold air.

Harry had to avoid Draco...again. But that proved much more difficult than he thought. Magazines of Draco were appearing like wildfire and Harry noticed it was getting harder and harder to control his class. Finally Harry knew he needed to ban them from his classroom. He went around the class, taking their magazines away from them. "You can collect these AFTER class. No more reading them DURING class!" He froze when he glanced down at one of the pictures of Malfoy. Truthfully after Harry had found out that Draco had modeled he had collected a few of the magazines to drool over. But this one...this was just embarrassing. He then turned and strode from the classroom. "Read pages 67 - 105 in your books!" He ordered as he practically ran from the classroom down to the dungeon. He entered, not even caring that there was a class going on. "We're never going to get to finish this year." He muttered as he went up, grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into his office. He slammed the door shut and thrust the female cheerleading outfit picture in Draco's face. "Care to explain why this is all over my classroom?"

Draco had heard giggles, heard his name in whispers. He didn't think anything of it. He had no idea he was the character in one of the most horrible pranks you could do to a guy. Draco, needless to say, had no time to react as his room was barged into and he was pulled to his office. And though he might like Harry when he was being this forceful and controlling, the picture he dropped down turned Draco white. "That...that's..." He was at a loss for words. It was a shot that never got used, it was the start of his career. His agent had agreed to not release it. Now he understood why the giggle, he was a joke. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Where did you get that?" Draco said softly. He had gotten the package, sent from his father. It was completely sealed. How did that picture get out?

"From my students!" Harry paced in front of him. "This is getting out of hand! I mean, look at THIS!" He thrust a thin book at Draco as well. It was a yaoi fan comic...of Draco and Harry. "Oh and believe me, it just gets BETTER!" He dropped the magazines and books on Draco's desk. Yaoi comics of Draco with different males, and some of Harry with other males, but most were Draco. "We have you in a skirt and we have these inappropriate books! How do we stop this? I mean, should we go to Minerva?" He groaned.

Draco smirked as he flipped through the books. "I didn't think it was that obvious I liked guys..." He muttered. Though he didn't like guys, he liked just one. Harry Potter. "It'll be over soon, let it blow over. The picture is my problem, and I intend on getting to the bottom of it. As for the comics..." He paused for a second. "I've given Minerva my resignation, I won't be teaching after Christmas." A blatant lie, but one that might catch Potters attention.

Harry looked a bit shocked. Kind of like he had been slapped. He closed his eyes for a moment, apparently he was trying to calm himself. When he opened them again he was glaring. "I see." He picked up the magazines and books again. "I guess once a Malfoy always a Malfoy." He gave Draco a steely look, "You couldn't even make it through till the end of the year. Typical." He turned to the door. "Why even bother waiting till Christmas?" He then strode back out, casting an annoyed look at the whispering students.

"You bloody git!" He called after the other teacher, completely forgetting about the class. "I came back for you! But go ahead, push everyone away, once a Potter..." That was about the time he noticed the class, which had fallen dead silent. "I expect your assignments to be done in the next ten minutes." He growled, and soon the quills were scratching against parchment.

And once again Harry was pushing Draco back into his office, slamming the door shut. "Came back for me? Why? Why would you come back and destroy things and then be kind and then this! I know you hate me for what I did and I! ...I...I'm sorry." He turned away again, kicking the waste basket into another table. Causing everyone in the classroom on the other side of the door to jump. Harry turned back to Draco, "I push everyone away cause until YOU came back I was just about finally in a place where I could think. I could figure out what I thought and felt. Suddenly you're back and..." He pinched the bridge of his nose angrily. "Look, right now I can't even think! I have a class to get back to." He turned and left again, hurrying out and back to his class. When he got back he realized that in his anger he had dropped everything he told his class that if they wanted their stuff back to go and talk to Professor Malfoy.

Draco just stood there. Was Harry that clueless? "It's because I still love you. I don't care what happened when we were kids, you did what you had to do." But Harry still left the classroom, Draco even wondered if he had even heard him.  
A few more weeks passed and soon it was time to think about Christmas. Harry held the letter from Teddy as he sat out by the tree with a sigh. It asked if he was going to bring his friend home with him. He leaned his head back on the tree. "God...what do I do?" He muttered in defeat.

The weeks passed, and Harry and Draco didn't talk. Christmas was coming, he supposed he could stay the rest of the year, tell Potter he changed his mind. But if he couldn't gain any ground, if Potter was still acting like a child, then he would leave and put Hogwarts behind him...again.  
It was a chilly day, but there was something Draco needed to do. He picked up his broom and headed to the Quiddich field. He needed to do a few laps, just to be free and fly.

Harry sighed, he needed to at least ask him. He pulled out his map and looked for Draco. He frowned when he couldn't find Draco. He unfolded the paper and refolded it a couple of times. "Where is he?" He muttered. Then he stood and began the search. He searched for about a half hour before he found Draco flying in the field. He smirked and grabbed his broom. He sped up behind Draco and came to a stop. "Give it back Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" He said. He sighed softly as he looked around from where he sat. "I miss this. Sitting up here..." He fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry...I came up here because...I was told to ask you something..."

Draco felt right up there, for the first time in seven years he knew he belonged. And when Potter joined him, he couldn't help but smile. If he could pick one moment to remember for the rest of his life, he dared to think it was right then. "I'll let you ask me, if you listen to me, just for one minute."

Harry sighed softly, he looked back at Draco with a weary look. "Alright. Please tell me. Try to convince me." He looked at Draco pathetically.

"I'm tired of these games Harry. No one's here, we might as well let it all out. I came back to win you over. I spent seven years thinking about you, and I assumed I could come back and walk into your life. But you moved on, and I'm alright with that. Can we at least call a truce and try being friends?" He sighed softly. "And if that's not possible...don't leave me hanging..." He backed off a little, increasing the space between the two of them.

Harry slowly looked away. _I've never gotten over him. Even now I still long for him._ he thought. _But he could still be...lying. Stay wary._ Harry finally looked back at him. "Come home with me for Christmas." He said and gave a soft sigh. "I don't know if we can go back to normal but...Teddy wants to meet you."

_'Christmas with Harry!'_ Draco was nervous, maybe not so much about spending it with Harry, but more about Teddy. He had never been one to get along with kids. He also sensed an unease, like Harry thought he was lying. Was his childhood reputation still haunting him. "I'll be there." Now he needed a gift for Potter and Teddy.

Harry couldn't help but look shocked. A smile slowly fell on his face and he nodded. "Alright then. Looking forward to it. Meet me in my office at ten in the morning next week." He allowed the broom to drop straight down and then he spun towards the school.


	28. Chapter 28

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 28

That morning on the appointed day Harry stood in his office with his bags. He was finishing filling a bag with papers. He groaned when he found a couple of pictures of Draco in the cheerleading outfit. "When will these things disappear?" He muttered as he threw them in the trash.

Draco had talked to his mother about the picture that was circulating the school, and of course, he received news regarding it the morning he was supposed to leave. Apparently his Father had sent it, in an attempt to ruin him, like he ruined the Malfoy name. His mother had left, taking some time away, completely ashamed of what Lucius had done to their son. So she wanted him to join her for the holidays. So right now Draco was in a tough spot, he was shocked and numb at his Father, he felt a responsibility to his Mother, yet he already told Potter he was coming, and surely he'd told Teddy.  
He arrived in Potter's office on time, bags in hand. He didn't look happy, and his cat was a nice, bright red. Pure anger. But he needed to get it in check, at least by the time they reached the train. "Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." He started to pick up the bag when he noticed the cat. The ferret was resting lazily on Harry's shoulders. Harry looked from the cat back to Draco. "What's wrong?" He asked confused. _Is he angry about having to come with me? No, no. Don't think like that. Wait for the answer._

"Long story." He guided Harry out of the office, he just needed to get out. "Father sent the picture of me in that outfit. Mother and him got into a fight and now they're taking a break." He sighed, why was he spilling his heart out to Harry? Right, because he needed to vent.

"I'm sorry. Well I know some people who can injure your father for being an ass if you want." Harry grabbed Draco by the back of his collar and guided him back into the office. "In here Malfoy. We're teachers. We don't need to take the train anymore." He smiled at Draco and went to a little pot where he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "I had Blink lower the defenses on the house so we could come over." He stepped into the empty fireplace on the other side of the room, "Just follow me. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" He threw the powder and disappeared in the green flames. Harry stepped out into the living room of his home. Blink, the little house elf stood there all eager like. "Master! Welcome home!" He said happily. Harry smiled at him. "Hello Blink." He turned to the fireplace again.  
Harry's house didn't look as it did before. It was clean and bright...well brighter. New wallpaper and paint and wood floors. Already a Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, decorated. The scent of lemon Pledge filled the air. Blink had been cleaning.

Draco just smiled. Of course they wouldn't use the train. Old habits died hard he supposed. As Harry left, he took a few moments to compose himself, before using the floo power himself, arriving at Harry's place.  
The house was completely different. Sure, one would think it would be after seven years, but it didn't suit Harry. It seemed fake in a way. Though it was bright, clean. "Looks good in here."

Harry set his bags down. "Thanks. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley went to work on it while I was gone." He looked down at the floors. "Though I did pick out the floors. Brown seemed like a good color." He snorted softly and looked at Blink. "Would you please take Malfoy's things to the guest room?" He asked. Blink nodded so hard and fast his ears flopped. Harry took Draco's arm and they apparated into a black car. "Sorry. Dudley doesn't like it when I appear like that. And there was an incident with Teddy." He pulled some keys from his pocket and started the car. The windows were tinted, probably so that they wouldn't be seen when appearing out of nowhere in a car that hadn't moved since school had started. They were in a parking garage. Harry started the car and drove out of the garage and through the town. He drove into the next town and to the suburbs. He pulled up to a plain looking white house. Harry shut off the car, the entire way there he had visibly been getting more and more excited. "Alright, here we go." He said, and he fairly flew from the car.

Draco nodded, stunned by the name Harry had provided. Dudley. His memory was a little fuzzy, but the only Dudley he could remember was the Dursley son, the bane of Harry's existance. Apparently more things had changed then Draco knew about. Upon arrival Draco slowly got out of the car, following Harry into the house. He was a little nervous, meeting Teddy. He had never been good with kids, if fact, kids tended to hate him.  
Harry went up to the door, knocked and then entered. "Hello? Dudley? Teddy?" The house seemed plain. In the living room were pictures of the Dursley's and a few weight training equipment. Dudley stood there, fixing some buttons on his sleeve. He was still over weight but not as bad as he had been when Harry was a teenager. He had been working out but he still had a weakness for chocolate, especially chocolate frogs. "Hey." Dudley said as he turned and grabbed his briefcase. "Good to see you. See you later Teddy!" He called and then he left, nodding briefly at Draco.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" A little boy with light brown hair came running down the hall and launched himself into Harry's arms. Harry laughed and hugged the boy tightly. "Oh I missed you Teddy!" He said as he kissed his cheek. The boy pulled back grinning, he looked like a mini Lupin. Except for his eyes. His eyes kept changing color, non-stop it seemed. "I missed you too dad! You got all my letters? Did you get me a good present? I got you something AWESOME!" Harry chuckled and set the boy down reluctantly. "Is that all I'm good for? Presents?" Teddy pouted and Harry ruffled his hair. "God I don't know where you got that look from. Alright, your bags are in your room?" Teddy nodded and Harry walked off down the hall to get them. Teddy looked at Draco and his eyes changed from blue to purple. "Hi! Are you THAT Draco?" he asked curiously.

So Dudley must be the babysitter when Harry was at the school, it made sense. Draco returned the nod, watching the Muggle rush out the door. And soon enough he was left in the room, alone, with the kid. But he seemed to be able to entertain himself. "Depends what your father's been telling you." Draco smirked softly, the kid was cute, really did look like Lupin.

"Dad told me lots of stories about you. When he talks about you he s-" He suddenly stopped and tilted his head to the side. Harry came back down the hall, hold three bags. He held them up, staring at them. "It's a good thing you weren't a girl. Are you bringing everything you own?" "Sorry Dad." He rolled his eyes. Harry snorted and hefted the bags, placing one hand behind Teddy's head and guided him towards the door. "Alright, lets go." He led them to the car, making sure Teddy had seat belted himself in the backseat. Harry drove back, asking Teddy about school. Apparently he took after Lupin in that he was smart and liked school. Harry parked in the garage and the group began walking back toward the house. Teddy ran ahead of them and Harry glanced at Draco. "I tried apparating home with him once. He's scared of it now." He rubbed the back of his head. He felt bad about it.  
Draco helped Harry load the bags into the car, smirking . "I don't blame the kid, apparating is bloody strange." He knew he used to be scared of it, it really was an acquired taste. The ride back, from Draco's point of view, was interesting. He got to listen to how Harry and Teddy related. He figured if he couldn't get along with Teddy, then any chances he had with Harry were gone. This was one kid he needed to befriend.  
That night Harry had made dinner and Blink went to bed. It was only Harry, Draco, and Teddy sitting in the living room. Harry stood. "Alright. Want some more hot chocolate son?" He asked, looking at Teddy. Teddy frowned. "Hot chocolate is for kids!" Harry motioned to Draco, "Professor Malfoy likes hot chocolate." Teddy looked at Draco in shock. "And I like hot chocolate." Teddy tilted his head in thought and nodded. "Ok.. Oh! Can I have mini marshmallows too?" He asked. Harry laughed, "Alright. I'll be back in a second." He left the room and once again Teddy and Draco were alone. Teddy went over to Draco and stared at him. "Are you going to make my Dad happy again?"

Draco smirked at Teddy's response to the hot chocolate. Who could say it was a drink for children? It was amazing, no matter your age. The instant Potter left, Teddy was back to asking him questions. "I want to Teddy, but your father is making it hard to do." He smiled at the kid, apparently Harry had told him enough.

Teddy was quiet, like he was listening for something, apparently satisfied and looked back at him. "When dad talks about you he always smiles. But after he's done he looks sad. I asked my teacher about it and she said it was love." He made a face then. Like any little boy the thought of love sounded gross. "But if you guys love each other and that makes dad happy...then that's good. Dad is just scared." He smiled then and leaned forward to whisper. "Uncle Ron said that sometimes you have to force something on Dad to make him see that it's a good thing. That he is thick headed...I don't get what that means, but that's what he said!" He nodded his head and Harry came around the corner and raised an eyebrow. "And what are you two whispering about?" Teddy spun back around, surprised that he hadn't heard Harry coming. "Quidditch!" He said quickly, taking his hot chocolate and gulping it down. Then whining when he burnt his tongue. Harry chuckled and handed Draco a mug. He then sat down. "You know you should blow on it. But I think if you stop crying and ask Professor Malfoy nicely he might tell you some wizard Christmas stories..." Teddy looked at Draco expectantly.  
Draco had a lot to think about when Harry returned. Teddy wanted Harry to be happy, he wanted Harry to be happy, apparently he made Harry happy...maybe Ron was right, he needed to be assertive. He was Draco Malfoy and he got what he wanted! He got distracted though, telling stories to young Teddy, who probably hadn't heard them before.  
After Draco had finished Harry stood and scooped up the sleepy boy. "Alright. Time for bed." Teddy muttered how he wasn't sleepy, even as his head fell against Harry's shoulder. Harry mouthed to Draco that he'd be right back and took the little boy to bed. Teddy held Harry's hand before he turned to leave and muttered sleepily. "I like him." He said softly. Harry smiled and went back downstairs. When he got down to the living room and into the light he noticed that Teddy had spilled his hot chocolate on his sweater. "Bugger." He pulled his sweater over his head, showing that he was still fit, even after all this. He flopped down in his chair and lay his head back on the back of the chair. "Welcome to Christmas at the House of Black."

Draco was still sipping his drink as Harry went to take the boy upstairs to bed. Even sipping it when Harry returned, taking off his shirt. That's when he started coughing. Harry still looked good, not that he ever doubted it, it was just a pleasant surprise. "Excuse me." He said softly as the fit ended, and he needed to change the subject. "He's a good kid Harry."

Harry gave Draco a concerned look when he went into the coughing fit. He then settled back again when he was talking about Teddy, and he felt a rush of pleasure at hearing Draco say 'Harry' instead of 'Potter'. Though he hid it well. "Thanks. He really is." He felt the glow of pride again. "Number one in his class. He's brilliant. Soon I won't have anything to teach him though." He seemed a bit sad at that. He shook his head. "He wants to play Quidditch when he goes to Hogwarts. Said it was cause I did." He chuckled happily. "But I think that he'll end up being more like Lupin. He loves books." Harry gave a sigh and then finished off his mug. He stood and picked up Teddy's mug. "I was kind of worried that you wouldn't like him." He went off to the kitchen to clean them up.

"Who said you can't love books and play Quiddich? And Harry, let's be real, he's got a lot to learn, there is still a lot he needs to learn" Draco followed Harry into the kitchen, finishing off his own drink. "I was worried I wouldn't like him either. Or he wouldn't like me." He looked at Potter, he wanted to make a move, he wanted to taste Harry's lips again, feel him in his arms. He just needed the right time to do it. When Harry couldn't run, when everything was perfect.

"I know but he's just growing up so fast! I mean, already saying he doesn't want hot chocolate?" He sighed softly and took Draco's empty mug from him to clean it. True he could have done what Mrs. Weasley always liked to do and use magic to clean everything. But he liked to use his hands. And he hoped he could pass that trait down to Teddy as well. To show him that you didn't need to use magic for everything. "As for Teddy, that boy IS magic." He shook his head with a smile. "It's hard to not like him, or stay mad at him. He has a natural ability to make you just want to scoop him up and hold him. When I first adopted him everyone kept telling me to put him down or he would never learn to walk." He chuckled at the memory. "I just wish he didn't have to wear sunglasses to school. I told them there that they were medical. Teddy can't control his eye color changes. But I'm told that when he gets older it'll end up being like Tonks' hair and will only change with his emotions." He glanced at Draco and felt the blush coming on. How could someone look so...delectable? Harry quickly hung up the mug and went to toss his messy shirt in another room that could only be the laundry room. "Well, I'm going to bed. Teddy'll be wanting to go out sledding and have 'wizard snow battles'. Hope you're up for it." He said as he left the room. "Cause if I can't escape it neither can you! Your room is on the first landing. The one with the family tree painting." He headed up the stairs, his room was at the top. Sirius' old room. Mrs. Black's painting still hung above the stairs. Some things never change.

All Draco could do was smile. "If he's never complained about hot chocolate before, I think he was just acting older for your company. Notice how you said I liked it and you liked it and he changed his mind?" He used to do the same thing, only backwards. He was act older around his family, but, at least as a kid, he would try to have fun when their backs were turned. Following Harry into the kitchen, he listened to the story about the boys eyes, and how he had to wear sunglasses at school. "What about contacts? You get a dark color, like brown or even a dark green or blue, and sure, the shade would change, but that's more normal then complete color changes, at least until he gets to Hogwarts." By that point, they both needed sleep, it had been a long day, and tomorrow was full of winter fun, with a kid, making all the more magical. "I wouldn't dream of missing it." He made his way to his room, collapsing happily onto the bed with a sigh. He liked it here. Maybe a little too much.


	29. Chapter 29

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 29

That morning Teddy was sitting in the living room. Harry had bought a tv and a bunch of movies. Teddy was engrossed in watching some really annoying tv show called Spongebob Square Pants. Harry was in the kitchen wearing a tight dark blue long sleeve shirt that fitted to his body perfectly and black jeans. He was in the middle of making pancakes and music played from a cd player on the table. The house was a mash of magical and muggle things. Probably from the fact that both Harry and Teddy had or were surviving in the muggle world but were also a part of the magic world. Harry flicked his wand towards the fridge and the milk and juice came out and floated to the table.

Draco woke up to the smell of breakfast. He didn't bother getting dressed, making his way downstairs in his green plaid pajama pants and a tight white muscle shirt. At first his gaze fell upon Harry, and he leaned against the door frame, not yet ready to enter the room. He looked good, delicious even, and Draco had to bite his bottom lip to keep from coming out and saying it. And then he heard the television, which stole his attention. There was a talking yellow square, a pink blob and a blue clarinet playing thing. It seemed silly, but even Draco started to laugh at one of the jokes, announcing his presence. "Morning Harry, Morning Teddy."

Harry glanced over his shoulder and felt his breath hitch. Every time Harry saw Draco in his pajama's like this Harry felt his breathing stop for a moment. He shook his head to banish the yearnings and quickly spun back to the pancakes and bacon before they could burn. He piled them up on a plate and called them all together for breakfast. Teddy whined about not getting to finish the show but turned it off and came to the table.  
Later that day Harry had driven them to the woods. Teddy had a wand, it was just a kids wand and could only move little things but he was proud of it. Harry got out of the car, a yellow and red scarf around his neck. Teddy ran ahead, disappearing into the trees. Harry and Draco followed him soon after. On the other side of the woods was a clearing and it was full of people. They were in a wizard snow fight, using their wands to launch the snowballs at each other. Teddy had run over to a group of kids and they began their fight. Harry leaned against a tree and snorted softly. Remembering the last time Draco had come with him to his house, and the muggle kids pelting him with a snowball. Before Harry even realized what he had done he had hit Draco in the back of the head with a snowball.

They had a good breakfast, then they each parted ways to get ready to go out and have some fun in the snow. Draco was wearing his green and silver scarf, he could tell already Teddy would be wearing a scarf like his Father's when he made it to Hogwart's. Some people you could just tell. He was watching the kids fight, it was a little place, away from prying Muggle eyes, when he got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Draco spun to see what little twerp did that, only to see Harry, alone. "Oh you did not..." A smirk crossed his face as he bent down and scooped a handful of snow, packing it into a ball and tossing it at harry, hitting him in the chest.

Harry went with the force of the snow ball, backing up and spinning behind a tree. Well, this was a wizard snowball fight, so Harry got to play dirty. He apparated from behind the tree and reappeared behind Draco. He threw another snowball and laughed, jumping behind a tree again.

Before Harry knew it he was covered head to toe in snow, shivering. But he felt fine. He was hiding behind an abandoned snow fort. It was a tall wall of snow, so he was able to stand behind it without being seen. He slowly inched over to one side and started to peer around it. "Where is he...?" He whispered softly to himself.

They were having fun, laughing and playing, like kids, like friends. Harry was hiding behind a fort, Draco was watching him, moving quietly towards his prey, hand full of loose snow. "Looking for me?" Draco asked, getting Harry in the face with the handful of snow as he turned around. And then, knowing they were alone, he brushed the snow away from Harry's mouth, letting his fingers rest on his lips for a moment. "Don't run." Draco whispered, pressing his lips against Harry's. He'd been looking for a moment, at this was perfect. Harry couldn't reject him, Draco wasn't planning these anymore, but he didn't know how much longer he could chase Harry, how much more his heart could take.

Harry's eyes went wide and his hands gripped Draco's shoulders, he started to push away but then he couldn't fight it anymore. Draco's scent and taste, it was intoxicating. Then he was gripping Draco tightly, trying to pull him against him. He needed Draco, missed him dearly and it was showing. He moaned softly against his lips, not wanting to let go. When they finally released each other Harry's gaze was somewhat hazy. He still clung to Draco, needing the support.

Draco's stomach dropped as Harry tried to push him away, but in no time Harry was pulling him closer, and he could hardly believe it. The kiss was amazing, and when they were done, just seeing Harry, made him smile. "It all wasn't in vain." He whispered, letting Potter hold him. He would have to thank Ron next time he was the Weasley boy, all he needed to do was keep trying. "I never lied about anything to you, save for one thing. I never had any intention of leaving after Christmas." He felt Harry needed to know. Everything he had done to that point had been honest.

Harry was breathing hard and he gently shook his head. "W-What?" He said huskily. Then he reached behind him, grabbed a handful of the snow from the fort and shoved it in Draco's face. "You let me believe you were leaving?" he scoffed as he pulled away from Draco. "So what? You thought I'd immediately turn to you if I thought you were leaving?" And now Harry was angry again.

Draco sputtered, his face covered in snow. And now Harry was mad again. Why did he have to go and say something? Why was he so stupid? "I'm sorry..." He said softly, brushing the snow from his face. He fell backwards in the snow, staring at the clouds in the sky. "I never said I've been smart these last few years, I just don't want to live without you." At least by looking at the sky he didn't have to look at Harry.

Harry sighed softly and his heart leaped when he heard Draco say that. He had never thought that Draco would care that much for him. Harry opened his mouth to speak but then Teddy was standing there shivering. "I'm c-cold..." Harry turned to him, "Alright. Let's head home..." He looked back at Draco, "That is if we can pry Draco from the frozen ground." Teddy picked up a pile of snow, went over and dropped it on Draco. "I'm cold." He whined. Harry chuckled and started back towards the edge of the trees. "Let's go you two."  
They were all cold and wet, and tired. Teddy got them moving, even had a...different way of getting Draco up and going. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together, doing what real families did. And Draco was again at peace, almost wishing that he had grown up doing this. But if he had, these moments would be nearly as special.  
Back home, and everyone in warm pajama's, with hot chocolate and some soup they sat in front of the tv. Spending the rest of the time watching movies. Harry ended up falling asleep in his chair. Teddy looked back at him then, carrying his blanket he went over to Draco. "You made him happy again." He grinned at Draco. "You didn't get me a present did you?"

Soon though, Harry was asleep, and even Teddy had noticed his change of mood. "It's not Christmas yet, you don't get any presents until then." He smiled at the boy, but he could tell the boy could see right through him. "I didn't know what to get you, I didn't even know if you were going to like me. I guess I thought I would send you something when the holidays were over if it came down to it..." He felt terrible, but he never expected Teddy to be such a great kid.

Teddy shook his head. "Nuh uh. I don't want that. I only do it for dad 'cause he likes it so much." He sat down on the edge of Draco's chair. "I like you. You make Dad happy. And you're happy. So..." He looked down, swinging his feet as he struggled to think of the words. "Every summer Dad and I go on a trip. We go visit my mom and other dad's graves, and my grandparents and his friends from when he was at school and then we go visit Dad's parents. Then we go to the beach." He toyed with his blanket and finally looked back at Draco. "Will you come with us?"

Draco didn't even know what to say to that. He'd never been asked to do something like that before. Though somehow he supposed he would have to make time for his own family, perhaps the week before they leave, even if he missed a few days of the Potter / Teddy trip. "I think it sounds like a lot of fun." He was curious to see Harry around his friends again, and how they would be around him, and if Hermione ever got her hair sorted out. If she hadn't he suppose he might as well tell her his secret. "Should this be our little secret? Or should we tell your dad?"

"Secret! You should meet us at Uncle Ron's!" He didn't want Draco there when he went to visit his parents graves. Teddy hoped down then and went off to bed. Harry muttered softly in his sleep. "Dra...co..." he mumbled softly and his head lolled to the side. His breathing came out a bit harsher and his face scrunched up, in a nightmare. "Draco...no..."

Draco smirked. "Sounds like a plan." He led Teddy upstairs and got him settled in bed. When Draco returned downstairs, it seemed Harry was having some kind of nightmare. Moving to the arm of the chair Draco took a seat, gently running his hand through Harry's hair. "I'm right here Potter, it's all alright." He whispered, not wanting to wake his friend. Though he would if the nightmares got worse.

Harry muttered softly in his sleep and sighed. Then he suddenly jerked awake, "Draco!" He sat straight up gasping. Then he groaned and lay his head in one of his hands. "No more tentacles..." He muttered softly, shaking his head. That was when he noticed Draco and he felt his face turned bright red. "Um...sorry. So...uh...what...where's Teddy?" He asked, looking around confused. He grabbed his mug to take a sip when he noticed it was empty. "Oh..."

Draco himself had developed a bit of a blush, remembering that day in the Greenhouse, following the orders of the new Dark Lord. Apparently Harry hadn't forgotten it either. "He's in bed, don't worry." He found he was still running his hand through Harry's hair, and moved his hand. "Do you want a refill? I'm sure it can't be that hard to make more."

Harry slowly nodded. "Alright..." He settled back against the chair and raised his eyebrows at him, "You're gonna try and make hot chocolate?" He grinned. "Should be interesting." He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait to try it.

Draco suddenly lost all color. Just because he was offering didn't mean he was actually able to do it! But apparently Potter thought it would be a form of entertainment. Well damnit, he would make the best hot chocolate ever!


	30. Chapter 30

**Based on:** A yaoi rp my friend Alankin and I did. All parts of Draco and various characters played by her. Harry and other characters played by me.

**Disclaimer: **I and my friend do not own any part of Harry Potter, we're just fans.

Chapter 30

A few minutes later, Draco emerged from the kitchen, followed by a cloud of smoke, coughing. "I think you might want to make your own..." He had never cooked anything before in his life, this was no big surprise to him. Though how someone screwed up a simple drink was beyond him.

Harry stared at him then quickly stood and went to the kitchen to make sure nothing was in flames. He started laughing, "You're hopeless. Good thing you're good looking." He said softly as he cleaned up, still chuckling softly. He turned back around, leaning on the counter, his hands resting on the counter top. "Want me to show you?" He asked with a smirk.

To think he could mix complex potions with ease, yet when it comes to a little bit of cocoa and water he made a terrible mess. "Let's just say I'm the Neville of the kitchen" He grinned, thinking about how perfect Harry was right there. "I assure you even with guidance you'll have another mess to clean up, let's just keep it a mystery." He ran a hand through his own hair, getting it out of his face, still admiring Harry.

Harry snorted softly, "But even Neville, once you teach him for a few weeks in a row, can do it." He looked over his shoulder and reached up into the cupboard above his head to grab the packet of cocoa. He smirked knowing that Draco was watching him with those eyes again. He pulled the packet down. "You sure you don't want to?" He fairly purred to him.

"I'll pass...this time." He was enjoying watching Harry, and maybe, just maybe he would see what Harry does to make that blasted hot chocolate. He adjusted his pants, trying to cover something up. Maybe he shouldn't watch him, he was apparently enjoying it a little TOO much. But he couldn't help the way Potter made him feel. "Maybe tomorrow I'll try again" He smiled at that, he was fairly sure Harry would never let him in the kitchen without supervision again.

Harry continued his smirk and slowly turned away, setting the water to boil. He ripped open the packet and dumped it into the mug. He then turned back to Draco as he waited and he hopped up onto the counter. "Well, I hope you're still good at 'other' things. Or it might be a big disappointment..."

"Do I seem like the type to disappoint?" Draco smirked, his eyes still not leaving Harry. He might be out of practice, but that didn't mean he still couldn't please. And that didn't mean he couldn't be amazing at it too. He was also studying the art of hot chocolate. Boil water, put the stuff in the cup. How on earth did he manage to screw that up? Definitely a good idea to keep him out of the kitchen.

Harry made another cup and filled them both up. He stirred the mixes and brought them over, handing one mug to Draco, his hand reluctantly pulling away and he looked away slightly embarrassed. Was he...flirting? Probably. "Wait till you see what I can do with a candy cane." He winked with a small chuckle as he headed back to the living room and sinking into the couch. It really was a soft couch so he completely sunk in it. He smiled softly at Draco, "You know...I am glad you came here."

A...candy cane! It's was Draco's turn to blush, his jaw dropping slightly. That would be an image to seen. As Potter left the kitchen, Draco stood and followed, taking a seat by the fireplace. "I'm glad I came too. Every Christmas I was stuck with my family, or alone in the world I wished I was here, with you." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, just to keep from talking and making more of a fool out of himself.

Harry gave him a soft sad smile. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking back at his drink. "For...everything." He sighed and looked at the fire, allowing his gaze to become completely mesmerized by it. "I...I felt so awful when I left you to become an Auror. But I thought the only way to let you go free was to say those horrible things I said. And when I quit I was scared to go find you. Though every day I wanted to. Then when I finally felt that I could move on...you showed up at school. And I was scared you were going to get back at me. I knew I deserved it but...I thought if I hid I wouldn't have to face the hurt."

"Don't be sorry, I was thinking I was going to have to do the same thing, break your heart and run away. But you did it first." He smiled softly back at his friend. "Why do you think I lived in the Muggle World? It was as far from you as I could get. And then I started making potions, and was in the process of putting you behind me." He took a sip from the drink. "I wasn't going to come to Hogwarts until I realized you were there, and then I knew I needed to take the chance. If by the end of the year you still wanted nothing to do with me, then at least I knew." He shrugged, his own head down.

Harry let his gaze fall back to his mug, looking kind of sad again. "You were going to break up with me?" He gave a soft dry laugh. "I guess...we weren't supposed to be together." He looked at Draco, confused and sad. "Then what are we doing here? Why are we falling for each other again?" He set his mug down and stood, going over to the fireplace. He placed his arm on the mantel and rested his forehead on it. "Are we just going to be forced apart again?"

Draco panicked. He didn't mean for it to sound that way. "No! I meant when I got the news about you leaving, mere moments before you did, I realized I might have to." Draco grinned slightly. "You're not getting rid of me so easily now, I think Teddy's taken a liking to me. You wouldn't want to break his heart now would you?" For a moment through, Draco froze, were they going to be forced apart? Who really knew? "I think we just need to endure, we both work at the same place, our futures are there, but who's to say what the future holds for us?"

Harry looked back at Draco and gave a small smile. "True. True." Harry grabbed his items, placed them in the sink in the kitchen and started upstairs. "Good night."

Teddy had been given the Snitch Dumbledore had given him in his will and Hogwarts A History. Teddy had been so excited that he spent have the day chasing the Snitch and the other half reading the book. Before long however it was time to leave again. Harry and Draco had returned to the school and Teddy had gone back to Dudley's. Slowly Harry and Draco had been getting closer again. But much slower than when they had been kids. And closer in more ways than one. Finally it was time for summer. The students said their goodbyes. A few of the 7th years hugged Harry and Draco, crying. And all the girls were sad that Draco and Harry hadn't kissed again in front of them. Harry sighed and pulled Draco close, kissing him passionately. The girls were cheering and ended up leaving blushing as Harry and Draco didn't stop, allowing the kiss to get more and more passionate. They were finally stopped by a blushing McGonagall.  
The year seemed to fly by. Without the childhood desires, knowing the school year would end, things progressed much slower, and it was nice. They spent time after class together, talking or even just sitting and reading, or marking assignments. But the end of the year had to come, and Draco assured his students if they wrote to him he would write back, and that seemed to cheer most of them up. Though their desires to see him and Harry kiss again were not so easily extinguished. So what did Potter do? He kissed him, and among the cheers Draco kissed him back. A good old make out session, until it was broken up by a very embarrassed Minerva.

Harry stood in his office, packing up for the summer. Once he was finished he took a brief look around the classroom and walked down the empty halls. Well...empty but for the ghosts. Finally Harry stood in Draco's office, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed. "So, what're you doing for summer?"  
Draco was just finishing up when Harry arrived in his office. Silently he'd been looking forward to summer, though Harry thought they'd be going their separate ways, Draco knew they would be seeing each other sooner then he knew. "Relax with the parents. Mum and dad haven't been the same since the cheerleading picture incident, maybe showing them I'm not mad may smooth things out." He shrugged. And it was the truth, he was going home. Home armed with the date Potter and Son would arrive at Ron's.

Harry smiled softly. It was time for him to leave, Teddy was awaiting him and he had already sent his stuff home. He had come to say goodbye. He went up to Draco and kissed him. "I have to go. I came to say goodbye. Teddy is waiting." He looked at Draco, with an almost worried look. "I'll...see you when school starts?"

Draco kissed Harry back. "Wouldn't miss another year here for the world." He had gotten what he came for, and found a new life as well. The students liked him, the only teacher who still didn't like him was Longbottom, but he was a hopeless cause. He tried to be fair and honest, the complete opposite of the Draco Malfoy who attended this school years ago. "Have a good summer Harry." He gave him a smile, and they parted ways. He wasn't so much looking forward to time with his family, but more towards time with Potter.

Harry was sad to leave Draco but he did. He returned home and picked up Teddy. They stayed home for a couple of days before beginning the trip. They went to visit Teddy's grandparents and while there they went and visited Lupin and Tonks' graves. Teddy would tell them all that had happened at school that year. And told them how Harry and Draco were in love. Harry couldn't help but blush at that, he was surprised to know that Teddy could tell. _But then again he is a smart kid._ After Teddy had walked off Harry told the graves how proud they would have been of Teddy.  
Then it was time to visit Ron. As soon as they arrived Teddy was off and running with Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's kids. Rose was closer in age to Teddy, but she was only five and Hugo was three. On the day that Draco arrived Teddy was playing out front with Rose and Hugo and Victoire, who had come to visit. Those two got along VERY well. Hermione had heard from Teddy that Draco was arriving so she was waiting for him with a smile. Harry was in the backyard sitting on a broom and directing Ron and where the garden gnomes were.

Draco didn't want anything ruining the surprise, so he walked up from down the street. He knew Teddy would be waiting, however he never expected Hermione to be there too. He couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face. His visit with his family had been painful, and he was more than happy to escape, though when he said he was staying with some friends, they assumed Goyle, or Pansy. Did they not even realize that he hadn't seen or spoken to them since the end of school.  
One of the first things he noticed was Hermione's hair. Better, but still out of control. "Baby Shampoo." No hello, no greeting, just a hair tip. "It worked for me." He shrugged, and grinned. He figured Harry was in the back, doing who knows what. Or in the House being a spoil sport.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I'm fine with my hair the way it is. Go around the house." She motioned with her head and picked up Hugo who had started crying when he tripped. She cuddled him close, cooing at him softly. A garden gnome came running around the corner and Harry flew after it, suddenly pulling up short when he saw Draco. His eyes wide. "Draco?" He felt his face turn red with a blush as he stared at him confused.

He didn't get more than two steps when Harry came flying around the house chasing a garden gnome. He was right, Harry's expression WAS priceless. "Afternoon Harry." He almost broke out in laughter as Ron came up behind Harry, coming to an almost equal stop. "I hope you don't mind, this is my Christmas present to Teddy...being here..." He couldn't believe they managed to keep this a secret the entire time.

Harry hopped off the broom and slowly went up to him, glancing once over at Teddy who was giving him the innocent look. He stared at Draco like he didn't know what to do or say. He ended up laughing slightly. "Oh just hurry it up!" Ron said, annoyed. He pushed Harry in the back, causing Harry to stumble and cling to Draco's shoulders for support.

"Speechless?" He whispered, his eyes locking on Harry's, planting a small, but tender kiss on his lips. He didn't care who was watching, he never did, not anymore. "I hope you don't mind me being here, I can always leave..." He knew he wasn't going to leave, Teddy wouldn't let him, and probably neither would Hermione or Ron.

"No. Don't." He said softly, returning the kiss. He wasn't planning on letting Draco go, and he didn't. Leaning against Draco and staying close to him throughout the day. The days went by and Harry, Draco, and Teddy left. They had one more stop before their beach trip. They entered the quiet little magic town and Harry led them slowly to the graveyard. Teddy gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze before he left them to go look at the other graves. He didn't go to see the graves with Harry. He always left him then. Harry made his way to the graves and stood there looking at them silently.

Lazy summer days with Harry, Teddy and the Gryfindors he never thought he'd be calling friends. But those days had to come to an end eventually, they still had to hit the beach! But first, from what he had been told, Harry would be visiting his parents graves. Draco knew this would be a private moment, so he stayed back with Teddy, letting Harry know he had support nearby. Draco couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up without your parents, sure his were bad, but the alternative? He couldn't even imagine. So his heart went out to him, proud of him for becoming the man, and the wizard he had become.

Teddy pulled Draco through the graves, pointing out ones that they couldn't read anymore and the dates of deaths. Eventually Harry pulled himself away and joined Draco, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Alright. You two ready for the beach?" he asked quietly as he nuzzled against Draco's neck, flicking his tongue against it lightly. Teddy rolled his eyes. He hated lovey stuff.  
They went to the beach, spending the rest of the summer there. They were at a private beach, so they could fly over the water on brooms, diving off into the water and lounging in the sand. It was some of the happiest times of their lives. Before long it was time to go back to school.

The years passed and soon Teddy was going to the school. He immediately became popular, ending up in Gryffindor, no surprise there. And he was just as Harry and Draco had both said. Teddy was a little nerd. Reading all the time. But he was also the star Quidditch player. And of course, he was a lady killer. Having a new girlfriend all the time.

But then the day came. Students vandalized Dumbledore's tomb, sending Harry on a rampage. Teddy was right beside him…and he found the ultimate wand. He had heard the stories, he wanted to try it just once...Harry and Draco had been chatting by the tree, near Teddy when it happened. "NO!" Harry cried, yanking out his wand…  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, his wand pointing at the 17 year old Draco. They were now in the school and the wand flew out of Draco's hand and he caught it. He stared at the pale blond boy. _What? Where's Teddy? How...? The wand! How can it have done this? I have to find...the...Malfoy! The prat!_ he thought. He had to hurry. The battle was still going on. The two boys glared at each other, and Harry spun away, rushing off to fight Voldemort…

**END:** Okie! This is it! THE END! ….. Well…yes and no. Originally this was how the rp ended. We didn't want to give them a happy or a sad ending. But after seeing how popular our fanfic became, we knew we would need to change then ending. And SO….Let us present…the ending…TO PART ONE! Muwahahaha! Part two is still to come. But not for a little while. we must make you all suffer a bit! Heehee! Part two will appear near Halloween. Until then, be on the lookout for some more of our rp-fanfics! Non Harry Potter ones too! =^-^=


	31. Chapter 31

Here it comes. The moment you've all been waiting for. Within the next few days. 'A Hogwart's Tale...PART TWO!

TWO!

DEUX!

ZWEI!

¡DOS!

二!

As we said, Alanakin and I were not pleased with the ending.

And we have the feeling...that none of you were either. WHICH IS GOOD!

Because it forced us to work on a part two. We didn't want to start over...not exactly. So I will give everyone a brief rundown of what happened in the ending to make sure we're all on the same page.

Because Teddy did not win the Ultimate Wand in a fight the wand would not work properly for him.

And so when he tried a simple little spell...the wand rewound time.

And so, everything that you read about in Part One of A Hagwart's Tale, did not happen.

Harry and Draco had their happy ending...but not anymore. They have no memory of being together. But will it stay that way? So you will see some things that seem the same from the first one. And you will see a lot of differences. We hope you all enjoy it.

PLEASE WATCH ME UNDER THE AUTHOR PART! Otherwise those who are watching the story will not see the update. Part two will not be under part one of A Hogwart's Tale.


End file.
